Libre No Soy
by Aurora Auror
Summary: Se casó, se arrepintió y ya no hay marcha atrás. Elsa deberá abrazar sus sentimientos y embarcarse en un romance con... ¿Hans, el hombre que intentó asesinarla? Pues deberá soportar la ola de críticas y aceptar este Amor Prohibido
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Frozen pertenece a Disney, no a mí :( **

**Disfruten esta humilde historia, la escribí con mi corazón**

* * *

Elsa estaba lista con su túnica negra y esperaba a Anna para bajar. El día no pintaba bien, las negras nubes se acumulaban y trataban de impedir que los rayos de sol tocaran suelo. Bueno ¿Que más podían esperar, teniendo en cuenta lo especial de ese día? Que hubiera arcoíris y mariposas por todas partes hubiera parecido una burla.

Anna usaba los mismos ropajes que su hermana mayor, y solo se dieron una mirada rápida y triste. Bajaron tomadas de la mano, Kristoff las esperaba usando un traje negro… el negro estaba en todas partes. Desde los sirvientes como Kai y Gerda hasta los miembros de la mismísima aristocracia.

Todos los ciudadanos iban a pie caminando hasta internarse en el bosque. Las hermanas reales, acompañadas de su amigo montañés y el muñeco de nieve también lo hicieron. Llegaron a un lugar donde habían muchos asientos y frente a ellos se alzaban dos rocas con inscripciones en letras rúnicas. Entre las rocas estaba el obispo de Arendelle. Elsa y Anna avanzaron y dirigieron una mirada al público: Todos los ciudadanos de Arendelle estaban presentes. Elsa vio que también habían invitados de otros reinos: Su prima de Corona acompañada por su esposo, la heroína de China; Mulán, los príncipes de Maldonia, un hombre pelirrojo y musculoso que venía del Polo Norte y… el último reino que vio no le gustó para nada: el Duque de Weselton representaba a su propio reino y su rostro decía que no se sentía para nada a gusto ahí, después del incidente del año pasado.

Elsa suspiró, no trataría de matarla y menos aún con tanta gente presente. El sacerdote comenzó su discurso:

—Estamos aquí reunidos para conmemorar la trágica muerte de nuestros queridos Reyes Adgar e Idun…

* * *

Elsa estaba devastada, había asistido al primer funeral de su vida y había resultado ser el de sus padres… No quería establecer amistades con los reinos que la visitaban, por más que estuviera su prima, porque sentía que iba a llorar. Decidió dejarle la misión de socializar a Anna, quien era buena en eso. Ya mañana daría las gracias a todos los que asistían.

Se sentó en la cama a llorar, sus padres habían muerto en un naufragio… o al menos eso se creía. Desde entonces le había jurado un miedo eterno al océano, nunca pisaría la cubierta de una embarcación. Jamás. Entonces sintió un golpe en la puerta de su habitación.

—Anna, te prometo que mañana saldré… solo quiero descansar.

—No tontita—dijo el que abría la puerta—No soy Anna; ¡Soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos!

El muñeco de nieve escuchó atentamente las penas de su creadora y de vez en cuanto hacía alguna broma para que Elsa dejara de llorar. No le gustaba ver a la gente triste, mucho menos a su queridísima Elsa…

* * *

Elsa despertó, había dormido lo suficiente como para despertarse con una actitud bastante positiva. Seguía con algo de nostalgia por la muerte de sus padres, pero seguiría adelante. Haciendo el mismo vestido celeste y la misma trenza de siempre se encaminó fuera de su habitación. Todavía no entraba al comedor, se escuchaban varias voces y ya sentía que la comida estaba servida.

"Maldición" se dijo "Llego atrasada a un evento organizado en mi propio reino"

Apenas entró vio que estaban los representantes de Corona, Maldonia, Weselton, China y aquel hombre pelirrojo sentados. Anna también estaba sentada, pero inmediatamente se puso de pie.

—La Reina Elsa de Arendelle—anunció Kai apenas vio que su soberana entraba.

Todos hicieron una reverencia a Elsa, el hombre pelirrojo la miraba con una ancha sonrisa. Elsa se fijó bien en él: Debía tener cerca de treinta años, sus ojos de color pardo y con una sonrisa bastante pegajosa. Kai los presentó a todos.

—La princesa Rapunzel y el príncipe Eugene de Corona—dijo Kai y Elsa abrazó a su prima, quien ya se había casado.

Estrechó manos con el matrimonio de Maldonia y con la bella ministra asiática. El duque de Weselton se limitó a estrechar débilmente la mano de Elsa. Y entonces… Kai se disponía a presentar al pelirrojo.

—Aquí, Rey y Almirante de Islandia, el señor Klaus Kierkegaard.

El Rey Klaus hizo otra reverencia, tomó la mano de Elsa y plantó un beso en sus nudillos.

—Agradecido de tener el placer de conocerla, majestad—le dijo a Elsa, quien también hizo una reverencia y se sentó a desayunar.

Elsa se sirvió una taza de té, un huevo duro, una pequeña poción de cereal y un puñado de nueces; un desayuno bastante singular para un reina. En contraste a Elsa, Anna devoraba chocolate por doquier y repetía constantemente su taza de café. Además de chocolate tenía tres tostadas, cada una de diferente relleno. Los invitados comían platos que Elsa jamás había visto para desayunar. Su prima comía sopa de avellanas, mientras que Mulán engullía un tazón de arroz. ¿Sopa de Avellanas? ¿De verdad existía ese plato? ¿Se podía desayunar arroz y no necesariamente almorzarlo? Elsa supuso que era por la cultura de cada uno, pero no toleraba a Anna quien tenía una tostada con mantequilla, otra con mermelada y otra con chocolates que se habían derretido por el calor del pan. Le dirigió una mirada diciéndole que se comportara.

Cuando todos terminaron Elsa aclaró su garganta, debía hablar.

—Agradezco a todos los que asistieron al funeral de mis padres, nunca lo olvidaré. Pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran, no molestarán para nada. Me disculpo si no estuve presente ayer, pero estaba muy triste y no quise incomodarlos con mi llanto… La cosa será como siempre: Corona y Maldonia seguimos siendo socios, mientras que estoy dispuesta a aceptar la oferta del Emperador Chino. Weselton, agradezco que hayas tomado la molestia de asistir, pero aún así no haré tratados con su ducado. Bueno, pueden retirarse o pueden repetir la comida, no será ninguna molestia.

El Duque salió rápidamente del comedor diciendo:

—¡Yo me marcho, vine aquí para demostrar la cordialidad de mi hogar, no por razones económicas! ¡Además, a nosotros no nos faltan socios!

Elsa suspiró, en parte, Weselton tenía un amplio monopolio en Europa… Pero resultaba que todos debían irse: Su prima debía ir a representar a su reino a España, mientras que Maldonia lo haría en Suiza. La ministra China, quien firmó el tratado de comercio, se marchó, puesto que tenía un largo viaje hasta su hogar. Todos se despidieron y salieron del comedor, hasta sus respectivas embarcaciones.

Anna aplaudió y se volvió a sentar.

—Bueno, yo puedo repetir—Y comenzó a probar de los croissants, los cuales desaparecieron en cinco minutos.

Elsa se dirigió al estudio, pero unas manos fuertes y suaves rodearon su brazo.

—Me gustaría solicitarle hospedaje por una semana—dijo el Rey Klaus—Mi hijo puede hacerse cargo de la isla solo.

Elsa asintió, pero quiso irse al estudio… la presencia de Klaus la hacía sentir incómoda, por alguna razón.

Pero Klaus parecía decidido a seguir a Elsa hasta su estudio.

—¡Espere!—dijo con voz enérgica—Me gustaría aprovechar de conocerla mejor—Elsa se mostró algo incómoda ante el comentario de Klaus, pero asintió—Disculpe si la incomodo… pero usted es bellísima. Una joya, es Venus humana.

Elsa enrojeció, nadie le había dicho un cumplido, menos de esa manera tan directa. Pero volvió a menear la cabeza y a caminar más rápido al estudio. Cuando vio que Klaus la seguía, casi corrió. Hasta que finalmente entró al estudio y creó una pared de hielo para que no entrara. Ese hombre era extraño, la miraba de una manera especial y actuaba precipitadamente. Pero debía preocuparse de sus labores, las de ese día eran responder cinco cartas y enviar dos. Pan comido, escribir se le daba fácil.

Una hora más tarde, después de corregir la gramática y puntuación se arriesgó a salir. Tenía el día libre y no sabía qué hacer. Klaus no estaba en ninguna parte, para su alivio. Entonces decidió salir a la plaza, para compartir tiempo con Anna, Kristoff y Olaf. Elsa miraba cada habitación antes de entrar en ella, para evitar encontrarse con el pelirrojo. Afortunadamente no estaba y logró salir sin toparse con él. Mucho movimiento había fuera del castillo, todos caminaban, corrían, o saltaban para llegar a tiempo donde fuera que debían llegar. Pero Anna no estaba en el puesto de chocolates, mucho menos en el puesto de helados. "¿Dónde se habrá metido?" se preguntó Elsa.

Una carcajada le indicó el lugar. Las trencitas anaranjadas, acompañadas de un rubio fornido y un muñeco de nieve estallaban en carcajadas. Entonces Anna se volteó y vio a Elsa.

—¡Elsaaa! ¡Ven a conocer a nuestro nuevo amigo!

Elsa se acercó curiosa, cuando se apartaron vio que el "nuevo amigo" era del cual había intentado ocultarse todo el santo día. Gruñó para sus adentros, Klaus era muy precipitado.

—¿Terminó sus labores, majestad?

Elsa asintió, no estaba de humor para hablar.

—Deben de haber sido pocos, puesto que tardó muy poco tiempo.

Volvió a asentir.

—¡Mamá, mamá! —dijo Olaf—Tengo hambre de chocolate.

—Nosotros lo llevaremos, saldremos a dar un paseo e iremos con Sven—dijo Anna—¿Se animan a venir?

—Yo sí ¿Tú Elsa?

—Me temo que no…

—Entonces yo tampoco voy—dijo Klaus y Elsa sentía que iba a explotar. Rápidamente se fue corriendo al castillo, no quería la compañía de él.

—¿Qué le pasa?—preguntó Kristoff

—No sean tan atentos, a lo mejor quería tirarse un gas o… tenía necesidades—dijo Olaf logrando carcajadas a su alrededor.

—Iré con ella—dijo Klaus.

Elsa entró al castillo y pidió chocolates, todos los que encontraran. Klaus era muy estresante, pero no podía echarlo porque ella misma había invitado a que se quedara por el tiempo que quisiera.

Gerda le había traído dos canastas con chocolates y Elsa comió de una manera mucho más vulgar que Anna, esos dulces la calmaban. Entonces el pelirrojo entró a la habitación, sonriendo al ver que Elsa estaba ahí.

—¡Majestad! Es un honor estar con usted desocupada.

—Sí, un honor—dijo Elsa sarcásticamente y despacio.

—Elsa…

—Reina Elsa

—Bueno, Reina… yo estoy profundamente enamorado de usted.

Elsa hizo como que el comentario no había existido. Es cierto que el Rey Klaus le parecía atractivo, pero era demasiado precipitado. Totalmente deslenguado.

—¿Por qué no nos dedicamos a hacernos preguntas mutuas?—dijo Elsa

—Genial… Así conozco a la bella mujer mucho más a fondo.

—Empieza tú…

—¿Qué edad tienes, Elsa?

—Veintidós ¿Y tú?

—Cuarenta.

"¿Cuarenta?" se dijo Elsa "¡Pero si se ve tan joven!"

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer, Elsa?

—Leer, estudiar, Anna, mis amigos, toda Arendelle…

—Bueno, pues mi día comienza y acaba con Elsa—dijo Klaus, para disgusto de Elsa.

Estaba a punto de colapsar. ¿Ese hombre no tenía escrúpulos? Elsa no estaba interesada en una relación, por más que deseara tener pareja. Klaus era atractivo, mucho, pero su personalidad hacía que todo eso quedara arruinado.

—¿A qué se debe todo esto?—dijo Elsa bruscamente—¿Por qué actúas así?

—Porque te amo…

—¡Pero eres muy precipitado! Si tenías la esperanza de que me enamorara de ti lo podrías haber logrado si avanzabas lento… no de esta manera.

—Elsa… soy viudo… déjame cortejarte

—Y yo soy muy joven para ti…

—Elsa… ¡por favor!

Klaus comenzó a llorar, para disgusto de Elsa. Pero para quedar como educada, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Haré cualquier cosa para que dejes de llorar y dejes de actuar así.

—¿Lo que sea?

—¡Sí! ¡Acabemos con esto!

Los ojos de Klaus se ensancharon. Sonreía y temblaba de felicidad. Sus ojos brillaban y tenía cara de maniático. A Elsa le repugnó la actitud de Klaus, no podía creer que un Rey fuera así. De buena gana le hubiera golpeado y congelado, pero se abstuvo. Klaus estaba descontrolado, su sonrisa se pronunciaba demasiado, sus ojos como platos y su respiración entrecortada.

"Parece idiota" pensó Elsa "Es muy infantil, inmaduro e inquieto para su edad"

—¡Entonces es oficial!—bramó Klaus—¡Me caso con La reina de las Nieves!

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!:)**

**Sé que apestó :P pero no importa, me siento con la necesidad de seguir esta historia**

**Estoy abierta a comentarios, elogios e insultos :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí el segundo capítulo**

* * *

—¡Por ningún motivo me casaré contigo, no puedo casarme con alguien que he conocido justo este día!

Klaus pensó unos minutos, pero volvió a sonreír. La opinión de Elsa no le importaba: El sólo pensaba en ella y su belleza. No se casaba por interés, lo hacía por amor, amor verdadero, amor a primera vista.

—Reina Elsa… por favor cásese conmigo; la haré feliz. No quiero bajar la oferta, porque sólo quiero vivir junto a usted. Además no piense que más adelante alguien accederá a matrimonio con usted: Usted es furor en otras cortes por su belleza, pero todos le temen por sus poderes.

Elsa quedó pensativa ¿Todavía le temían? No podía creerlo, ya estaba estable y no se salía de control… Pero prefería seguir siendo soltera, no se casaría con Klaus quien era guapo, simplemente porque no lo quería. Elsa nunca se había enamorado y consideraba que eso era una baratija; algo estúpido que te hacía ser alguien torpe. Pero por otra parte, envidiaba a Anna y a todas las mujercitas que tenían a alguien que las quisiera, de vez en cuando se encontraba anhelando ser también así. Pensando en Anna, quien se emocionaba cada vez que veía llegar a Kristoff, Elsa jamás había experimentado esa emoción. Tal vez por su padre… pero no era lo mismo.

—Entiendo que tal vez yo no le guste a nadie, señor Kierkegaard, pero no me casaré con usted. No lo conozco y además desde los incidentes del año anterior no confío mucho en los hombres.

Elsa suspiró al decir eso, Hans le había asustado de tal forma que todas las noches se encontraba soñando con una espada que lograba atravesar a la estatua congelada de Anna y lograba decapitarla. Para colmo, Klaus también era pelirrojo y le recordaba en algo a Hans. Aunque los dos usaban peinados distintos, con solo el hecho de que fuera pelirrojo le hacía recordar al sureño ambicioso.

—Tengo entendido que un hombre intentó asesinarla—dijo Klaus—Pero majestad, yo no intentaría asesinarla. Trataría de conservarla para siempre. Además usted convive con el señor Kristoff y el señor Kai todos los días. Dudo que le cause temor estar junto a ellos.

Elsa pensó un tiempo antes de responder. Klaus estaba en lo cierto, pero, apartando todo lo anterior quedaba la diferencia de edad. Klaus decía que era un hombre de cuarenta años, casi el doble de la edad de Elsa. Además había mencionado tener hijos de un matrimonio anterior, por lo que Elsa no aceptaría la boda. No destruiría una familia.

—Klaus… tu dijiste que tenías cuarenta años…

—En realidad son cuarenta y dos.

—¿Cuarenta y dos y te ves así de joven?—preguntó Elsa intrigada, recordando a su prima—¿Acaso usas una flor mágica para rejuvenecer?

Klaus rió ante el comentario de Elsa. Sus ojos pardos brillaban mientras reía.

—Simplemente tengo buena actitud y soy positivo, así mi rostro se mantiene joven. Además también hago ejercicios…

Elsa deseaba no ver a Klaus sin camisa.

—Bueno, si dejo de lado la edad; debo tener en cuenta que usted tiene familia, tiene hijos y es probable que… no quiero ofender, pero puede tener nietos o algo así.

—Mis hijos no se tienen que meter en mis asuntos, Elsa, por más que critiquen mi matrimonio no los escucharé. Y le aseguro que no soy tan anciano como para tener nietos.

Klaus la tenía arrinconada, todas las objeciones él las respondía y dejaba a Elsa sin defensas. Ahora se sentía forzada a aceptar la maldita propuesta, no… ¿Qué sacaba con decirle a Anna que dejara pasar tiempo antes de su boda con Kristoff?

"Si seré tan estúpida" pensó Elsa "¿Por qué tuve que ofrecer cualquier cosa para que Klaus dejara de llorar?"

No podía oponerse, eso la dejaría como mentirosa y Klaus podía hacer un escándalo que podía traspasar fronteras. Eso sería lo último que deseaba: Ver al Duque de Weselton diciéndoles a todos los demás "¿Vieron que tenía razón? ¡Es un monstruo!". Así que decidió finalizar la charla de una vez por todas.

—Como veo que no puedo negarme—dijo Elsa y Klaus sonrió—Acepto ser su pareja. Lo del matrimonio queda pendiente, debe pasar mucho tiempo antes del día de la boda. Si la relación no funciona, le prometo que seremos mejores amigos ¿Le parece?

Elsa tenía un plan: Mientras durase la "relación" trataría de romperle el corazón al islandés para evitar una boda. Si no le rompía el corazón tendría que hacer algo, tal vez congelarlo… pero más adelante vería.

—Acepto, Reina Elsa.

Elsa sonrió al pensar que Klaus podía irse, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que se quedaba a compartir chocolates.

* * *

Anna estaba cansada y se hubiera acostado, pero necesitaba hablar con Elsa. Kristoff y ella la habían buscado por todo el castillo, menos la biblioteca donde debía de estar. Al llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca se escuchaban risas.

—Debe ser la Reina quien se ríe—dijo Kristoff

—Elsa no se ríe como una histérica, pero verifiquemos.

Anna abrió la puerta sin ninguna dificultad y vio asombrada que la risa histérica venía de Elsa. Tenía las manos, el cabello y la boca llena de chocolate y el Rey Klaus le hacía cosquillas. Anna y Kristoff miraron divertidos la escena, Elsa nunca reía de esa forma. Hasta que de pronto Anna aclaró su garganta y Elsa se detuvo al ver que había sido descubierta.

—A-Anna. No te enojes, te dejé chocolate, no me lo comí todo.

—Por lo que veo comiste bastante… Elsa. Bueno, en el paseo Kristoff y yo hablamos mucho.

Anna le lanzó una mirada al rubio, indicándole que era su turno de hablar.

—Reina Elsa, sé que ha pasado un año, sólo uno, pero aproveché este tiempo para conocer y disfrutar a su hermana, la princesa Anna. Ahora, descubrí que la amo con todo mi corazón y aunque sé que no puedo ofrecerle un castillo o montones de dinero y joyas, la amaré más que nadie en el mundo. Majestad, ¿Podría darme la bendición para poder casarme con su hermana menor?

Elsa se paralizó, no por temor. Estaba contenta ¡Al fin esos dos iban a dar un paso más en su relación!

—¡Por supuesto que tienes mi bendición, Kristoff Bjorgman! ¡Ámala, cuídala y respétala!

Anna saltaba de la emoción, ¡Tenía mucho que planear! La recepción, las invitaciones, la comida, su vestido…

—Gracias, Majestad—dijo Kristoff algo ruborizado, pero con una gran sonrisa.

—Siéntete libre de llamarme Elsa, pronto serás parte de la familia.

Kristoff asintió. Entonces pidió permiso para acostarse, ya era oscuro. Después de despedirse de Elsa y Klaus de la mano, le dio un gran beso en la mejilla a Anna. Elsa se sintió algo incómoda, ella todavía no experimentaba eso. Cuando Kristoff se fue, Klaus también lo hizo y se marchó después de hacer reverencias.

Anna miró a Elsa con una sonrisa pícara, y la abordó.

—¡Parece que alguien también se enamoró!—dijo Anna estallando en una carcajada.

Elsa le contó lo sucedido a su hermana, quien estaba algo molesta con la actitud de Klaus. Anna coincidió en ver si la relación funcionaba y después casarse. Lo único que le disgustó fue la idea que tenía Elsa de romperle el corazón al islandés.

—Eso está mal, Elsa. Con esas actitudes te pareces a… te pareces a Hans.

Eso le dio de lleno a Elsa, era cierto que esos pensamientos eran similares a los de Hans: Romper corazones por sus propios proyectos. Pero no se casaría si no se enamoraba de Klaus, si hacía eso viviría infeliz por toda su vida. Dejó a Anna en su cuarto, y se despidieron con un gran abrazo.

Cuando Elsa estaba lista para dormir, Olaf entró por la ventana.

—¡Elsa, Elsa! ¿Me podrías contar un cuento para dormir?

Elsa aceptó y le contó la historia de la princesa y el guisante.

* * *

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Olaf escuchó la historia de la princesa que dormía sobre varios colchones y sobre un guisante. Anna y Kristoff se habían casado dos meses después de que Elsa los había autorizado. Un mes después Elsa se casó con Klaus, quien aunque era algo insistente y precipitado, tenía buen corazón. Ese día Elsa conocería a la familia real de Islandia, ya que la luna de miel se acababa justo ese día.

La luna de miel en Londres había sido espectacular. Elsa había comprado varias historias de Jane Austen que la habían dejado fascinada. Klaus era respetuoso y educado y había aceptado la decisión de Elsa de no tener relaciones aún. El viaje en Galeón había sido largo y frío (Para Klaus, ya que Elsa no sentía los grados bajo cero). Como matrimonio: Arendelle e Islandia pasaron a ser un solo reino. El hijo mayor de Klaus gobernaría la ahora Provincia Islandesa, mientras que Anna y Kristoff lo harían en la Provincia de Arendelle. Elsa y Klaus mandaban a los Jefes de Provincia y vivirían en el Castillo de Arendelle.

De pronto, el capitán del galeón gritó a todo pulmón.

—¡Tierra a la Vista!

Elsa divisó un puerto y una ciudadela. Atrás de las cabañas de los habitantes se elevaba el castillo, similar al de Arendelle. Islandia no necesitaba seguridad, las temperaturas extremas mantenían alejados a cualquier enemigo.

Al llegar había una familia de pelirrojos, quienes abrazaron a Klaus. Klaus le había dicho a Elsa que tenía tres hijos: Kent, Krishna y Karla. Todos pelirrojos y parecían ser la copia idéntica de su padre. Elsa esperaba que solo estuvieran los hijos de Klaus esperándolo en el muelle. Al descender vio que se había equivocado: Estaban los hijos de Klaus, primos, tíos y varios familiares relacionados con los Kierkegaard. Kent, el hijo mayor de Klaus, tenía veinte años. Saludó a su padre y a Elsa le lanzó una mirada. Elsa sintió como si Kent dijera: "Que bueno que llegaste papá, te extrañamos mucho… ah, también vienes tú". Krishna y Karla eran gemelas y fueron peor que su hermano. Abrazaron y besuquearon a su padre diciendo que ahora que no tenían a su madre, ellas eran las únicas mujeres en su vida.

Elsa se sintió ofendida, la actitud de los hijos de Klaus le resultaba hiriente. Pero al menos los demás familiares no eran tan maleducados.

—Tengo una gran cadena de sobrinos—agregó Klaus—Son casi diez y no me he memorizado sus nombres. También son herederos de un reino, Elsa. Ese reino está bastante cerca del tuyo. De esos diez sólo vino uno, siempre lo envían a hacer los deberes de relaciones exteriores. Él es el menor de todos ellos y es mi sobrino favorito… ¡Te presento al príncipe Hans Westergaard de las Islas del Sur!

Elsa quedó en shock. ¡Con razón Klaus le recordaba mucho a Hans! ¡Era su tío! De pronto Klaus se había marchado de su lado. "Oh, no" pensó Elsa "Lo va a buscar… necesito guantes. Si congelo a esta isla, los hijos de Klaus me odiarán más" Sacó guantes de su bolsillo, así estaba segura.

—Mi amor—dijo Klaus a la espalda de Elsa—Te presento a mi sobrino favorito.

Elsa se volteó, haciendo esfuerzos por no fruncir el ceño. Hans al verla, le lanzó una mirada con sus ojos verdes diciéndole que se calmara.

—H-Hola, majestad—dijo Hans, en su faceta de hombre educado—Me presento, soy el decimotercer…

—¿¡Son trece hermanos!?—preguntó Klaus—¡Veo que me he olvidado de tres!

—Soy el decimotercer heredero de las Islas del Sur. Me gustaría conocer su nombre.

Elsa comprendió: Klaus sólo sabía que habían intentado matarla, no que ese había sido su sobrino. Hans pretendía hacer como que nunca se conocieron y le siguió la corriente, no quería hacer enfadar a su esposo.

—Soy la Reina Elsa de Arendelle e Islandia, aunque mi nombre sin título es Elsa Kierkegaard. Un gusto conocerlo, príncipe Hans—dijo Elsa, aunque para ella era un asco reencontrarse con él.

Hans entonces tomó la mano de Elsa y plantó un beso en los nudillos. Ese casto, corto y seco beso le dio una sensación eléctrica. Elsa se sintió extraña, no estaba acostumbrada a que su enemigo fuera amistoso con ella.

Entraron al castillo, Elsa se dirigió a la habitación matrimonial. El rechazo de los hijos de Klaus, la colaboración con Hans y el beso en los nudillos la tenían algo confundida.

Ese día fue prácticamente una pérdida de tiempo. A la hora de la cena, Kent y las gemelas ignoraban a Elsa, quien trataba de entablar conversación. Hans se portaba como un hombre que jamás mataría para tener un trono. Klaus estaba tranquilo, sin sospechar de las acciones de su sobrino. Sin sospechar de lo maleducados que eran sus hijos.

A la mañana siguiente zarparían a Arendelle, donde dirigirían el reino entero. Elsa estaba feliz de volver a ver a Anna, a Kristoff y a Olaf. Su alegría duró poco al escuchar las noticias.

—Cariño—dijo Klaus—Como Hans no tiene ningún título he decidido hacerlo jefe de la guardia real de nuestro reino.

El comentario le sentó mal a Elsa, quien sintió ganas vomitar. Pero aceptó.

—Y lo otro: Krishna y Karla quieren venir a Arendelle con nosotros.

Elsa se sorprendió de no haber vomitado. Pero igual aceptó.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el patio trasero del castillo islandés, Kent charlaba con sus hermanas.

—Asegúrense de hacerle la vida imposible—les dijo—Y aprovechen que ustedes dos son fenómenos, así pueden provocar confusiones.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—preguntó Karla.

—Que se hagan pasar una por la otra, así confunden a Elsa tratan de hacer de que se divorcie de papá.

Ambas asintieron. Kent sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó.

—Usen la daga para cortar y lastimar a los seres queridos y a la misma Elsa, pero échenle la culpa a cualquier otro que no sea papá. Recuerden seguirla hasta la hora de dormir. —Sacó un frasco de su bolsillo y se lo dio a sus hermanas—Esto es veneno, deben dárselo a quienes han acusado y los han culpado de hacer esos cortes, luego, le echan la culpa a Elsa, a su hermana o al novio de la hermana de haberlos envenenado en un ataque de furia ¿Entendieron?

Ambas asintieron, entonces Krishna preguntó:

—¿Cuánto veneno debemos usar?

—Una gota basta, en caso de emergencia pueden usar hasta tres.

—¿Y en qué nos beneficia esto?—volvió a preguntar Karla.

—Si papá se divorcia del monstruo de hielo, tendremos mucho dinero y dos reinos para heredar. Luego un accidente que acabe con la vida de papá y ¡Voila! Todo pasa a nosotros.

Los tres estallaron en carcajadas.

* * *

**U.u Parece que tres angelitos tienen sed de poder**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Hans x Elsa desde el próximo capítulo ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí el tercer capítulo ;)**

* * *

Elsa, Klaus, Hans, Krishna y Karla se dirigían a Arendelle en el Galeón. Elsa había enviado una carta a Anna explicándole como iban a ser las cosas. Le había explicado la situación que involucraba a Hans y a las gemelas y le solicitó que fuera amable con ellos, sobre todo con el pelirrojo. Se venían grandes cambios y Elsa no sospechaba que sería difícil adaptarse al nuevo ambiente. Elsa temía que Klaus tomara acciones precipitadas y no sospechaba que las gemelas los acompañaban para llevar a cabo un siniestro plan. Krishna y Karla se fueron a tomar una siesta no sin antes lanzar un comentario a Elsa.

—Dulce papá, nos iremos a dormir—dijo Karla.

—No es que tengamos sueño, es porque no soportamos el frío. Lamentamos que la madrastra no entienda, ya que nació con ese defecto…—agregó Krishna.

Elsa se ofendió; la habían llamado "Madrastra" de una manera bastante despectiva y le habían llamado "defecto" a sus poderes. También decidió por tomar una siesta, así se olvidaría de las gemelas.

—Esposo—le dijo a Klaus—La madrastra si entiende que los demás pasan frío y no es su culpa tener dicho defecto. Si me disculpas me voy a dormir.

Klaus quedó confundido, sin entender por qué Elsa actuaba de esa manera.

Elsa entró a la primera habitación que encontró, no quería encontrarse con las "Hermanitas K" que era como había denominado a las gemelas. Al darse vuelta para acostarse, vio que la pieza estaba ocupada. Lanzó un suspiro al ver a escena: Hans estaba durmiendo sin camisa. Tenía un cuerpo bastante musculoso, todos sus músculos bien marcados y apenas algo de pelusilla en el pecho. Era totalmente opuesto a Klaus, quien no era gordo, pero tampoco tenía músculos. Klaus era bastante peludo: Demasiado pelo en el pecho, pelitos rojos mezclados con los blancos que comenzaban a aparecer. Elsa alejó la comparación de su mente, estaba comparando a su esposo con Hans. Vio que Hans tenía un rollo de pergamino en su mano. Curiosa, desató el nudo que ataba al papel y leyó.

No era una carta, como había pensado. Era un dibujo y lo que estaba dibujado le pareció… le pareció una sorpresa inimaginable.

Ahí estaba ella en su palacio de hielo. Estaba totalmente idéntica, todas sus facciones bien definidas, hasta el más mínimo detalle estaban retratados en el pergamino.

"Mi nariz" pensó Elsa "Está idéntica. Igual que mi peinado y mi vestido"

¿Por qué Hans dibujaría algo así? Decidió marcharse, le intrigaba estar comparando a su esposo con otro hombre y que para colmo este otro hombre la estuviera dibujando.

Abrió la puerta. Elsa, al ser la reina de las nieves, no sentía frío, si no que sentía alivio y un clima bastante normal. En ese momento se sentía muy cómoda, por lo que significaba que hacía frío y mucho. Al ver a Hans, durmiendo, sin camisa y sin taparse, decidió taparlo para evitar que éste se resfriara. Se acercó, cogió una manta del suelo y le depositó lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Hans. Lentamente, para admirar ese cuerpo una vez más. Era una lástima que Klaus solo poseyera un rostro lindo y nada más.

Lo tapó y se dirigió a salir del cuarto. A borde de atravesar la puerta estaba, cuando un sonido la hizo detenerse.

—¡Hey!—dijo Hans a Elsa—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

Elsa quedó –literalmente- congelada. Había sido descubierta con las manos en la masa. ¿Huir o Encarar? ¿Huir o Encarar? Elsa no se decidía. Había visto al joven sin camisa, lo había comparado con su esposo y ahora deseaba tener un cuerpo así para abrazar, tocas y lamer. "Maldito Hans" pensó "¡Tenía que ejercitarse!" Pero decidió acercarse a él y decirle la verdad del porqué había entrado ahí.

—Lo siento, príncipe—dijo Elsa—Simplemente quería huir…

—¿Huir de quién? Además no me diga príncipe, no recibo el trato de tal y mis hermanos admiten que sólo se me ha dado el título por ser hijo de mi padre.

Elsa sintió un remordimiento, Hans había sufrido mucho.

—De las gemelas… son insoportables. Tratan de hacerme disgustar con sus palabras… Quieren hundirme.

—¿Qué cosas te han dicho?

—Madrastra, bruja, defecto…—dijo Elsa pero una carcajada de Hans le interrumpió—¿Puedo saber de qué te ríes? —preguntó molesta.

—Lo siento es que… _eres _la madrastra malvada del cuento. Esas dos deben estar intrigadas en que una mujer joven se case con un hombre mayor. Deben pensar que lo haces por el dinero. Y lo de bruja… bueno no eres un hada, así que te queda bien ese apodo.

Las mejillas de Elsa enrojecieron. ¿Cómo se atrevía? No se había casado con Klaus por interés, de verdad se había enamorado de él. Pero lo de bruja le había sentado mal. Muy mal.

—Eres desagradable… mejor me largo de aquí.

—¿Me llamas desagradable cuando sé que te quedaste gran rato observando mi cuerpo? ¿De verdad me llamas desagradable? Creo que las palabras que buscas son… "Papito" o "Cuerpazo".

Elsa enrojeció, esta vez de vergüenza al verse descubierta definitivamente. Ese cuerpo era tóxico para la humanidad… Pero ella estaba atada con gruesas cadenas para evitar siquiera tocarlo. Pero estaba mal desear ese cuerpo, no podía. Hans la había intentado _matar. _Hans era el sobrino de su esposo. Hans era un fruto prohibido, era la manzana del Edén. Elsa jamás actuaría como Eva, no probaría ni miraría a la manzana.

—Lo siento, Hans. No soy cualquiera, no soy de esas que se fijan en los otros hombres. Estoy feliz con mi matrimonio.

—No recuerdo haberte pedido una cita o algo así como para que me dieras este discurso pero bueno… Tampoco pretendo una relación con una rubia bastante atractiva—Elsa se sonrojó al escuchar el comentario, pero Hans al verla estalló en risas—¿Te lo creíste? ¡Elsa, qué ingenua!

Elsa salió de la habitación. Sí, era ingenua. Dejaría lo del dibujo para otra vez, aún estaba intrigada. Fue a ver a Klaus, quien disfrutaba viendo las gaviotas.

—Hola, querido—dijo Elsa—¿No crees que deberías entrarte? Puedes resfriarte, cariño y no quiero que mi osito esté enfermo en casa.

—¡Ay Elsie! ¡Yo no quiero que mi princesita se aburra en la cubierta!

—Parece que osito y princesa han llegado a un ultimátum ¿No crees?—dijo Elsa. Klaus asintió. —Creo que sé cómo solucionarlo.

Elsa tomó a Klaus de las manos y lo besó apasionadamente. Él era su hombre, tal vez no con el mejor cuerpo, pero era el dueño de su universo.

—¿Y ahora qué opinas, Osito?

—Supongo que la princesa ha ganado… Me iré a dormir, Elsa. Cuídate.

Klaus se marchó a su alcoba, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a su princesa.

* * *

Anna, Kristoff y Olaf estaban en el muelle. Detrás de ellos estaba todo el pueblo de Arendelle. Elsa y Klaus descendieron de la mano. Seguidos muy de cerca por las Hermanitas K. Detrás de ellas iba Hans, procurando no ser visto por la Princesa y el repartidor de hielo. El pueblo lo veía como el héroe que había cuidado de ellos en el invierno, puesto que Elsa no había hecho públicos los acontecimientos. Eso era conocimiento de la familia real.

—¡Elsa, Klaus! ¡Qué bueno verlos otra vez!—agregó Anna entusiasmada.

—Anna te extrañé, ahora mismo necesito de ti y Gerda.

—¿Qué te hizo Hans? ¡No puedo creer que sea sobrino de Klaus!

—No… No es él. Hablamos después en el castillo.

Klaus y Kristoff se saludaron como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, casi hermanos. Kristoff saludó a Elsa con un beso en la mejilla, lo que fue casi una sorpresa. El montañés no era muy afectuoso, por lo que eso indicaba progreso.

—Anna, Kristoff, Olaf: Ellas son Krishna y Karla Kierkegaard, hijas del Rey Klaus—dijo Elsa presentando a las pelirrojas.

Anna las saludo entusiasmada, agregando que deseaba conocerlas.

—¡Qué inmadura!, ¿verdad Karla?

—¡Y pensar que tiene apenas un año más que nosotras!

Anna se sintió bastante ofendida. Kristoff se acercó a ellas y les dio la bienvenida de una manera bastante educada. Ellas le devolvieron el saludo algo ruborizadas.

—¡Hola, soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos!

Las gemelas gritaron a dúo.

—¡Aparten a esa cosa de nosotras!—dijeron a coro—¡Es producto de los más terribles poderes de brujería!

Anna y Kristoff quedaron helados. Elsa solo bajó la cabeza, triste.

Entonces Klaus y Ella se enfrentaron al pueblo de Arendelle: La gente les aplaudía y ovacionaba.

Mientras tanto, Kristoff y Olaf eran los únicos que se habían dignado a saludar a Hans.

—Bienvenido—le dijo el montañés.

—¿Seguro que no vas a romperme la nariz?

—Si las cosas marchan bien, no.

—Trato hecho—dijo Hans tendiendo la mano, a la cual Kristoff aceptó.

—¡Hola Hans! ¡Yo soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos! ¿Quieres darme un abrazo?

—Hola Olaf, me temo que no te daré un abrazo por ahora.

Anna y Gerda entraron al cuarto de Elsa. La Reina estaba prácticamente triste y necesitaba la ayuda de las dos mujeres más cercanas a ella.

—Hija, no llore. Dígame primero lo que pasó y yo la entenderé—dijo Gerda.

—Es que… los hijos de Klaus me… me odian.

Anna suspiró.

—¿Viste como nos trataron a Olaf y a mí?

Elsa asintió.

—Gerda… ellos me ven como una madrastra y bruja malvada. Las gemelas me odian, me tienen asco.

—¡Por favor niña, no comencemos con tonterías! Nadie le puede tener repulsión usted. Deben estar abrumadas por el cambio tan brusco… todos estamos algo confundidos. Para empezar, las hijas de su esposo son intolerantes a la lactosa, por lo que tuvimos que desechar todas las provisiones de chocolate…

—¿¡Qué!?—dijeron las hermanas a coro

Elsa se disgustó, esto iba de mal en peor.

* * *

Las gemelas estaban instaladas en una torre. Compartirían el mismo dormitorio. Aunque estaban sorprendidas por la belleza y grandeza de Arendelle, las palabras de su hermano estaban grabadas en su mente. "Usen la daga y el veneno".

—¿Viste a la hermana de la perra de Elsa?—preguntó Karla

—¿Y a ese muñeco de nieve deforme?—añadió la otra.

—¡No podremos sobrevivir ante tanta inmadurez!—dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

—Lo único bueno de este lugar es el rubio. El esposo de Tontanna—agregó Krishna.

—Sí, no quiero que tengamos que culparlo a él de envenenar… pero podemos deshacernos de Tontanna y quedarnos las dos con él—agregó Karla con una risa tonta.

—Debemos observar bien… dejemos a las piezas mayores para el final. Elsa, Anna y esa cosa que tiene una nariz de zanahoria deben ser los últimos de nuestra lista. Luego de eso viene papá, un idiota cegado por amor. Y… debemos deshacernos de Kent de una manera u otra: Cuando la fortuna y el poder quede en sus manos, él será tacaño y no compartirá con nosotras ¿No crees Karla?

Karla asintió.

* * *

Anna se había encerrado en su cuarto histérica. Sin chocolate era imposible imaginarse la vida. ¡Todo por culpa de esas dos! A Anna no le parecían buena gente, algo había en sus rostros que la hacía dudar de ellas.

"Tal vez son muy lindas de rostro y cuerpo, pero hay algo que hace que toda esa belleza desaparezca" pensó.

Y lo peor de lo peor era Hans. ¡Jefe de la Guardia Real! ¿Acaso Elsa había enloquecido? Era una lástima que Klaus no supiera sobre las acciones de su sobrino favorito. Anna sólo quería ver al pelirrojo colgado en la horca. Ahora temía que él atacara a Elsa durante la noche. Tal vez lo mejor sería advertirle…

* * *

Elsa se dirigía al cuarto de Gerda. La mujer era muy buena costurera y necesitaba de ella para diseñar la bandera del nuevo reino. No golpeó antes de entrar, Gerda le había dicho que sería bienvenida. Al entrar vio que ahí estaba su esposo también. Gerda se encontraba buscando trozos de tela de varios colores.

—Oh, Hola Elsa—dijo Klaus al verla entrar—Como verás estamos tratando de hacer una nueva bandera.

—Lo sé, cariño ¿Cómo van?

—Más o menos, majestad—dijo Gerda, quien traía dos banderas. La de Arendelle era un azafrán amarillo sobre un fondo verde y púrpura. La de Islandia era una cruz roja, sobre una blanca y ésta sobre un fondo azul oscuro—Lamentablemente no sabemos cómo mezclarlas, para así representar la unión de dos reinos.

Elsa miró a Gerda y a Klaus. La mujer estaba triste al no tener idea de representar el matrimonio de sus oficiales en una simple bandera. Elsa tuvo compasión: Ella también se sentiría mal al fallar en una de las cosas que mejor hacía. Gerda tenía un montón de bosquejos que no resultaban muy llamativos, aparte de que se alejaban de la cultura de cada reino. Klaus resultó ser pésimo dibujando, por lo que se limitó a mirar en silencio. Elsa era buena en el dibujo (aunque ella no se daba cuenta) pero sus ideas también le fueron difíciles de representar en un dibujo. La bandera no podía ser sobre una pareja besándose, sobre Anna riendo, sobre las gemelas encerradas en un calabozo... De pronto alguien entró a la habitación/taller de Gerda. Un pelirrojo apuesto, de ojos verdes y (aunque estaba oculto bajo su traje) de buen cuerpo.

—Lamento interrumpir. Gerda, Sus majestades: Tía Elsa y Tío Klaus—a Elsa se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al escuchar que ahora era tía también de Hans—Pero dibujé la bandera del reino. Fue tal como se me ocurrió.

Le entregó el trozo de papel a Gerda y esta sonrió. Elsa se impacientaba por ver el dibujo; sabía que Hans dibujaba bien...

—Majestad—dijo Gerda a Klaus—¡Su sobrino es un prodigio!

Y les mostró el dibujo. Elsa lo vio: Era simple, pero reflejaba la unión de los dos reinos. Era en su totalidad la bandera de Islandia, salvo que en el punto de unión de la cruz estaba el azafrán amarillo. Era sencillo, era hermoso. Elsa miró a Hans, fijando su mirada en los fríos ojos verdes de él. "Hans, eres maravilloso" deseó decirle "Ojalá pasáramos más tiempo juntos".

—¡Es oficial! ¿Verdad, Elsa?—dijo Klaus agarrando a Elsa de los hombros. La reina de las nieves asintió, sin quitar la vista del ojiverde. Cuando miró a su esposo, notó que éste tenía los ojos de una tonalidad ligeramente oscura. Eran ojos pardos con tonalidades rojizas. No le importó, tal vez era producto de la luz.

Gerda empezó a confeccionar la bandera, pidió que la dejaran sola para concentrarse más.

Los tres salieron y Klaus invitó a su sobrino a tomar una cerveza, ante lo cual Hans se negó y se marchó. Klaus, entonces invitó a Elsa a tomar cerveza, pero la platinada se negó también diciendo que no bebía.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres aunque sea un sorbo, Elsa?

—Sí, Klaus. Yo con suerte he bebido champaña en una oportunidad y no volveré a tomar alcohol.

—Pero, cariño... ¿Y si lo haces para festejar que hemos regresado de Londres?

—Me temo que no...

—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, cariño, vamos aunque sea por una jarra o dos! ¡Tal vez tres!

—Klaus, no toleraré que bebas en exceso y mi respuesta es no. No beberé por ningún motivo y no permitiré que te embriagues.

Klaus parpadeó dos veces. No podía creer que su esposa se había negado.

—Parece que mi princesa no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo...

—¡Parece que osito no quiere entender que la princesita no bebe!

—Por favor... Entonces simplemente vayamos a beber. Yo cerveza y tú un vaso de agua o cualquier otra cosa...

—Klaus, tengo trabajo que hacer. Tengo que cerrar tratados de comercio y anularlos porque el Reino de Arendelle ya no existe. Ahora es el Reino de Islandia y Arendelle, por lo que deberán solicitar ahora a este nombre. Además tengo que ver las finanzas, controlar la economía y...

—¿Eres aburrida, sabes? ¡Vamos a tomar a un bar, entendiste!

—¡No iré a ningún bar o cantina, seré responsable y me ocuparé del reino!

—¡Tú debes escucharme a mí! ¡Yo soy el hombre, y que yo sepa el hombre fue creado primero que la mujer, así que obedece a tu superior y baja conmigo a tomar aunque sea un vaso de agua!

—¡No seas machista! ¡En Arendelle no hubo ningún problema en que yo gobernara siendo mujer y soltera!

—¡Es tu última oportunidad! ¿¡Vas a bajar a tomar con **tu esposo**!?

—No.

Klaus se enfureció. Estiró sus grandes brazos hacia el cuello de Elsa y la estranguló lo más que pudo. Elsa forcejeaba, no podía librarse de las grandes manos de Klaus. Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y cada vez más sentía que el aire se iba de sus pulmones. Elsa sintió alivio cuando Klaus dejó de ahorcarla... pero el alivio duró poco. Klaus golpeaba en su vientre con los puños, por lo que Elsa no sentía el estómago. De sus ojos caían ríos.

—¡Tío Klaus!—exclamó una voz que le era conocida. Elsa sintió alivio al reconocer a Hans—Por favor no golpee a su esposa.

Klaus dejó de golpearla. Se volteó hacia Hans. Elsa pudo ver que atrás del ojiverde Anna y Olaf lloraban abrazados a Kristoff. Gerda y Kai se consolaban mutuamente. A las únicas que no les veía era a las gemelas.

—¡Tú no me mandas! ¡Además le enseño a obedecer a su esposo y a los hombres, en general!

—Tío, según las leyes de Arendelle...

—¡Arendelle ya no existe, Hans! ¡Y me harían un bien al marcharse todos de aquí!

Klaus se sacó una de sus botas y la arrojó a la cara de Elsa. Elsa sintió el impacto contra su nariz y notó que surgía un hilillo de sangre. Luego se disponía a hacer lo mismo pero con la otra bota. Rápidamente Hans agarró el brazo de su tío para impedir que se lo lanzara a Elsa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—gruñó el cuarentón.

—Impido que dañes a la Reina—dijo Hans desafiante—Y si vas a ponerle un dedo encima, deberás pasar sobre mí cadáver antes de acercarte a ella. ¡Vamos! ¡Métete con hombres! ¿O acaso sólo te atreves con mujeres?

Klaus se dirigía a Hans con el puño preparado para golpear, cuando una voz inaudible se alzó.

—No... no peleen más—Elsa se sorprendió de poder hablar, después de haber sido ahorcada brutalmente—Klaus, simplemente vete de aquí y busca otro lugar donde dormir. Mañana hablaremos. Ahora solicito ser llevada a mi habitación, necesito descansar.

* * *

Apenas la dejaron en cama, Anna entró a su habitación. Lloraba desconsolada.

—No puedo creer... no puedo creer que te haya golpeado de esa forma. Deberíamos mandarlo a... a la horca.

—Lo veremos mañana, sólo quiero descansar.

—Sí, Elsa no te preocupes. Le agradeceré a Hans por... por haber cambiado.

Elsa sonrió.

—Sí, Anna, debes reconocer que cambió.

Entonces Anna se marchó de la habitación. Acto seguido, entró Hans.

—¡Elsa! ¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy... gracias a ti—respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no usó sus poderes de hielo para defenderse?

—Estaba usando guantes, además no soy un monstruo.

"Reina Elsa, no sea el monstruo que todos piensan que es" recordó. Hans le había salvado la vida. Por segunda vez.

—Le entiendo. No sé que hará con su matrimonio, majestad, pero le sugiero que mi tío debe ser castigado. Nunca pensé que el seguiría los mismos pasos... los mismos que su sobrino, yo.

Elsa no quería que Hans se sintiera culpable por los hechos del pasado. La había salvado, por lo que merecía una recompensa.

—Hans, te perdono de todo corazón. Entiendo que pensabas que ser rey te haría menos prescindible para tus hermanos, has sufrido mucho a causa de ellos. Pero te perdono, y estoy dispuesta a ser tu amiga.

Elsa dijo todo eso con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que venía también de sus ojos y de su corazón. Hans asintió. Se retiró de la sala, pero le dio un beso en la frente para despedirse. Elsa sintió otra vez esa sensación eléctrica. ¡Parecía que Hans tenía alto voltaje! Apenas Hans se marchó, la platinada cerró los ojos y se durmió.

* * *

Sonreían. No era veneno como pensaban, pero quien lo ingería podía morir teniendo en cuenta las acciones que realizaba bajo su consumo. Habían usado una gota en el almuerzo de su padre y habían visto las consecuencias.

—Altera los sentidos de quien lo consume...—agregó una

—Y se va a la tumba de acuerdo a sus acciones—añadió la otra.

Ambas rieron, esto les resultaba divertido

* * *

**Hola! Escribir la escena de violencia logró hacerme compasiva.**

**Me dio lástima ver a lo que sometía a Elsa (Evil Aurora se ríe)**

**Pero Klaus no tuvo la culpa, no fue su intención.**

**Yo también lo odio, en cierto sentido por lo que se vendrá adelante**

**Pero no es pedófilo, no es un viejo verde**

**Envío saludos a Sinnombreespecífico, Kiks Cullen, Paradise Cat y a Princesa Alex**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí el cuarto capítulo ;)**

* * *

Abrió sus ojos. Aún le dolía el cuello y el estómago y tenía una costra en la nariz. Tenía hambre, por lo que se apresuró a llamar a Gerda.

—Gerda, Gerda—dijo, pero ahora apenas se le escuchaba la voz debido a la inflamación de su cuello. ¿Qué más podía hacer para comunicar con los demás? Supuso que se sentaría a esperar a que alguien se acordara de ella. Tal vez era muy temprano: El sol apenas iluminaba su habitación, por lo que aún no amanecía completamente.

Las acciones de Klaus la habían dejado paralizada. ¿Dónde había quedado el hombre respetuoso y cariñoso que era? No podía ser que él hubiera perdido el control de esa manera ¿O sólo había fingido ser respetuoso para lograr casarse con Elsa por fines económicos? "Debí haberme fijado si era amor de verdad" pensó.

Elsa trató de pararse para leer un libro, pero el dolor en su abdomen le impedía. Recordó bien la escena del día anterior: Se había negado a tomar tragos y un Klaus furioso, con ojos rojos que se tornaban cada vez más esmeralda a medida que se enfurecía. ¿Ojos rojos? Elsa tenía entendido que su esposo era de ojos pardos. Algo no cuadraba… pero despejó su mente. Olvidar la violencia la relajaría.

Un golpeteo la hizo recordar que tenía hambre. ¡Gerda había llegado! Intentó hablar, intentó hacerse sonar lo más fuerte que pudo.

—Pase… puede pasar.

La puerta se abrió y no mostró a la mujer regordeta que usaba uniforme. Mostró a un pelirrojo, que afortunadamente no era Klaus. Hans entró a la habitación con un ramo de azafranes.

—¡Majestad!—gritó alterado—Su… su cuello.

—¿Que tiene mi cuello?

—Está de un color bastante morado, casi negro… y está hinchado.

—Oh… por eso me duele mucho al hablar… Hans ¿Se ha levantado Gerda?

—Le está preparando el desayuno, ahora yo tengo una pregunta para usted…

—¡Por supuesto que puedes Hans! Siéntete libre de hablar.

—¿Qué va a hacer con mi tío? Ayer estuvo raro, sus ojos y su actitud…

—También me di cuenta de eso, entonces creo que lo ideal sería…

Pero no pudo completar la palabra, Anna entró corriendo a la habitación. Estaba con su pijama de color verde claro y su cabello era un alboroto. Sus ojos miraban furiosos a todo lo que encontraba.

—¿¡Cómo se te ocurre dejar que él entre a tu cuarto!?—le dijo a Elsa.

—Calma… se supone que habías quedado en tregua con Hans.

—¡Y eso es lo que iba a hacer justo ahora! ¡Al entrar a su cuarto encontré!… ¿Hans, por qué no se lo dices tú?

—No tengo idea de qué está hablando, princesa Anna.

—¡Hans te ha estado dibujando! ¡Sales tú en tu palacio de hielo! ¡Sales con un vestido de estrellas! ¡Sales tú en una parodia del cuadro _Nacimiento de Venus_! ¿Y sabes cómo salgo yo, cómo salen Kristoff y Olaf?

Elsa negó con la cabeza. Sabía que Hans la había dibujado… pero no sabía que eran tantas obras.

—¡Yo salgo cómo la anciana desdentada, Kristoff sale como un troll, de esos que viven bajo un puente y Olaf sale derretido! ¡Estoy ofendida y tú también deberías estarlo! ¡Este hombre puede que después te dibuje hasta desnuda!

Elsa entendió el porqué de la rabia de Anna, quien pensaba que Hans podía dibujar a Elsa haciendo cosas… raras. Pero no se enojó, simplemente dijo lo que sabía que iba a calmara su hermana.

—Anna; pero ¿Y si te ves bien en esa faceta? ¿Y si Kristoff y Olaf también se ven bien de esa manera?

Había dado en el clavo. Logró que Anna se quedara pensando por un buen rato…

—Tienes razón, Elsa…

—Anna, creo que te deberías ir—dijo Elsa—Puede que Hans te dibuje como bruja con ese peinado.

Elsa estalló en risas y Hans se le sumó, Anna se hizo la ofendida y salió. Elsa se moría por saber qué había motivado a que Hans la dibujara. Hans, adivinando sus pensamientos dijo rápidamente:

—Fue mi tío el que solicitó que te dibujara en esas facetas. En los dibujos que apareces tú, estás sola. Los dibujos de los que habló Anna los hice aparte, para divertirme un poco.

—¿Puedo verlos?—preguntó Elsa

—Por supuesto… espero que se pueda poner de pie después de… lo de ayer.

Elsa trató de hacerlo, pero caía sentada en su cama. Hans la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, pero su estomago dolía y lo tenía duro y tieso. Para su sorpresa, el pelirrojo la tomó en brazos. Elsa no quería afirmarse a él, para no parecer su pareja. Pero al ver que Hans no podía llevarla fácilmente, tuvo que afirmarse de él. Rodeó su cuello con sus dos manos, Hans tenía su piel bastante suave, al igual que su cabello. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, de modo que Elsa pudo apreciar que el pelirrojo también tenía pecas en el rostro. Pero eran pocas, al igual que ella. En un acto reflejo, apoyó su cabeza en el cuerpo de Hans.

No sentía nada por él, pero dejó su cabeza apoyada. La habitación de Hans estaba en una torre, bastante cerca de su habitación. Al subir las escaleras, Hans dejó a la reina acostada en la cama y del armario extrajo varios cuadros, ya coloreados. Elsa los miró absorta. ¡Estaba perfectamente detallada! El mismo volumen cromático, hasta la última pestaña retratada… Cuando vio el cuadro del nacimiento de Venus, era exactamente igual al original: El paisaje, la ninfa y la pareja eran casi la copia idéntica, salvo por –obviamente- Venus. En vez la muchacha de rostro ovalado y pelo anaranjado, estaba una muchachita muy atractiva, de rostro puntiagudo y cabello rubio platino. Ese cabello era tan largo como el que había tenido su prima Rapunzel, que milagrosamente tapaba la zona de la ingle. Elsa sonrió al ver, que a diferencia del cuadro original, sus manos alcanzaban a tapar los dos pechos, sin revelar nada.

Otro dibujo mostraba a una mujer gorda y lamentablemente de mal físico. La mujer dormía y en una esquina del dibuja salía lo que estaba soñando: Soñaba ser delgada y atractiva, y la que estaba retratada era nada más ni menos que la reina de las nieves. Que Hans hubiera destacado su belleza la hizo sonrojar. Después vio ese del que le había hablado Anna: Ahí estaba ella en medio de la Vía Láctea usando un lindo vestido de estrellas. Hans era un excelente artista.

—¿Q-Qué le pareció?—preguntó tímidamente el pelirrojo.

—Hans… eres asombroso. Q-Quedé sin palabras…

—Veo que le ha gustado…

—No, Hans, esto va mucho más lejos de haberme gustado. Me encantó, me impresionó, me enamoró la belleza de tu arte. ¿Puedo ver más?

—Tengo esos en los que sale Anna y sus amigos retratados de manera caricaturesca… no quiero que los vea, se va a enojar.

—¿Por favor? ¿Por favorcito?

Pero Hans negó con la cabeza. Entonces, en un intento de ponerse de pie, Elsa se encontró tirada en el suelo. Pero se arrastró hasta que logró abrir el armario. Además de las prendas del príncipe, estaban los cuadros, varios lápices y botes de pintura. Al detener la vista en los cuadros… hubo dos que la impresionaron completamente. Ahí estaba ella, Anna y sus padres. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que le había cerrado la puerta a su hermanita? Ahí salían las dos juntas tomadas de la mano, mientras eran abrazadas por sus padres. "Soy la copia idéntica de mi madre" pensó Elsa. Su madre expresaba claramente la alegría de la época. Su padre, si bien salía algo serio para mantener la etiqueta, las miraba con amor y orgullo. Era hermoso lo que había hecho Hans… de algún modo habría que colgar ese cuadro. Para recordar que el amor siempre triunfa pese a los obstáculos. Así como Elsa había congelado el corazón de su hermana, el amor había triunfado salvando la vida de Anna…

Pero el otro cuadro la dejó… la dejó paralizada. Era una pareja bailando bajo la luz de la luna. La mujer ya estaba completamente pintada, y Elsa se sorprendió al descubrir que era ella, en su traje y peinado de Reina de las Nieves. Pero el hombre… sólo tenía su cara y los hombros pintados. Era pelirrojo, tenía patillas, era de ojos verdes y bastante guapo. De su traje sólo estaban listos los hombros: Una chaqueta blanca con detalles negros, una camisa azul y un pañuelo morado…

—Ahí está usted bailando con mi tío, el Rey Klaus—dijo Hans.

—¡Si me di cuenta!—dijo Elsa con mucha convicción. Pero en su interior no se lo creía. Para empezar, Klaus no tenía patillas y tampoco tenía ojos lindos. "¿Ojos lindos?" pensó "Quise decir ojos verdes" —Hans, ¿me podría ayudar a ponerme de pie?

Hans puso sus manos en la cintura de Elsa, quien sonrió al sentir el contacto de sus manos. Elsa ya podía caminar bien, por lo que pudo mantenerse de pie.

—Gracias Hans… por pintar el cuadro familiar.

—Ese se lo pensaba entregar justo hoy día, por eso evité que abriera mi armario—dijo Hans, aunque Elsa sabía que lo había hecho por el otro cuadro.

—Hans, debes saber que de verdad…—Elsa trató de agradecer a Hans por millonésima vez, pero un grito agudo los sorprendió a los dos—¿Qué está pasando?

—No lo sé—respondió Hans—Pero vamos a averiguarlo.

Bajaron la escalera. Vieron una trencita rubia desaparecer en la puerta de la cocina y lo que vieron ahí… lo que vieron fue sorprendente. Anna sostenía a una Gerda inmóvil y sangrante. Tenía un corte en el brazo izquierdo.

—¡Elsa, que bueno que llegaste!—dijo Anna en voz preocupada—¡Alguien atacó a Gerda!

—¿Gerda? ¿Me podría explicar lo sucedido?

La mujer al verse interrogada tragó saliva. Tenía los ojos llorosos, cristalinos por el dolor.

—Yo… yo simplemente iba a preparar su desayuno cuando… cuando una figura encapuchada me hizo tropezar y me clavó el cuchillo en el brazo. Luego me pateó por un largo rato y… me volvieron a enterrar el cuchillo donde me habían cortado, hiriéndome aún más.

Elsa quedó paralizada al escuchar el relato de la criada. ¿Quién podría haber sido? Definitivamente no era ella misma, ni Hans, ni Anna. Todos los demás eran culpables ¿Sería Klaus quién lo hizo en un ataque de furia? ¿Tal vez una criada envidiosa que quería sustituir a Gerda? Elsa llamó inmediatamente al doctor real, quien se encargaría de tratara la criada. Luego convocó a todos los residentes del castillo para interrogarlos.

Kai, Kristoff, todas las criadas, Klaus, Krishna y Karla estaban frente al trono, todos algo incómodos. Klaus miró a la reina con sus ojos pardos, con expresión de desconcierto. Elsa preguntó a cada uno qué habían hecho a la hora del "crimen". Kristoff ya había madrugado, al igual que Kai y todas las criadas. Estaban salvados: Habían estado haciendo otras cosas mientras Gerda era atacada. Las gemelas y su padre eran los únicos bajo sospecha. Cuando se dirigió a las gemelas, ambas respondieron tranquilamente.

—La verdad es que a esta hora nosotras seguimos durmiendo—dijo Karla.

—Y además por ningún motivo nos acercaríamos a una criada… no es lo nuestro—añadió Krishna con un deje de asco—Pero a mí me gustaría saber dónde estaba usted, a la hora del crimen, reina Elsa ¿No le llama la atención que usted "supuestamente" estaba en otra parte y no es culpable?

—Estaba con el Capitán Hans, hablábamos sobre asuntos políticos—respondió Elsa serenamente, aunque por dentro deseaba congelar a ese par de…

—¿Y por qué no sospecha de Anna? Ella estaba en el lugar donde la… emm, sirvienta fue atacada. ¿No cree que ella puede haber sido?—preguntó Karla

—¿O tal vez su muñeco de nieve? Tengo entendido que él es un retrasado y que puede haber visto un cuchillazo como una herida que se cura con un parche curita.—dijo Krishna, impasible.

—Me temo que Gerda mencionó que el atacante estaba encapuchado y además aportó que su cabeza era perfectamente redonda, por lo que no puede haber sido Anna. Ambas tenemos bastantes cabellos. Olaf tampoco puede haber sido, porque no tiene la estatura de un humano.

Las gemelas miraron con temor a su padre. Y Elsa también lo hizo. Las gemelas comenzaron a gritar como histéricas y a llorar.

—¿Papá, cómo se te ocurre?—decían las dos. Por su parte, Krishna le dio una rosquilla a su padre.

Klaus saboreó la rosquilla y habló.

—Yo no hice nada…no me metería con esta p*ta reina y su p*to reino. Sigo molesto con ella y sé que la mejor manera de desquitarme sería con su pueblo así que…—no terminó la palabra, Klaus se abalanzó sobre Elsa y comenzó a golpearla en la nuca, en la nariz y en el cuello—¡Esto es por ser una… mujer aburrida! ¡No me diste lo que quería en la cama! ¡Hija de ****!—y siguió golpeando a Elsa: Agarró una vela que había cerca del trono y dejó que ésta se derritiera sobre la garganta de la reina, quien gritaba al quemarse. Luego un violento Klaus dejó que se derritiera en los hermosos ojos de Elsa, quien penas podía llorar al sentir la vela derritiéndose en sus párpados.

Hans sujetó a Klaus y evitó que golpeara a Elsa.

—¡Suéltame, soy tu tío y haz de obedecerme!—gritaba Klaus, mientras que Kristoff y Kai trataban de ayudar a Hans para que Klaus soltara a Elsa. Durante el forcejeo, Klaus quemó a Hans es la mano con la vela a propósito.

—¡Aaah!—gritó el pelirrojo.

Klaus se disponía a prender fuego a Elsa, ese hombre estaba loco. Elsa sintió el calor de la llama acercarse, y miró a su esposo a los ojos, para demostrar que era valiente. Estaban rojos, rojos como la sangre. No había nada de los ojos pardos de hacía unos minutos atrás. Elsa no comprendía del todo, algo no le cuadraba. Pero sus preocupaciones se dispersaron de su cabeza al sentir el ardor en una de sus cejas. ¿Qué tenía Klaus contra ella? ¿A qué se debían esos cambios de humor tan repentinos? Hizo lo mismo con la otra ceja, pero Hans trataba de lograr que soltara a Elsa. Las dos cejas le ardían, y sintió la llama cerca de sus labios. "Bien" pensó "Que me queme los labios, así le sentará peor el destino"

Pero Kai había arrojado un vaso de agua a la vela, apagándola completamente.

—Declaro al Rey Klaus de Islandia traidor—se alzó la voz de Anna—al tratar de usar a la Reina Elsa de Arendelle como juguete, así como para torturarla y para lastimar a una de sus criadas. ¡Envíenlo a los calabozos! ¡Ya!

Elsa estaba sorprendida al escuchar a su hermana así de seria y directa. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue a dos pelirrojas chismosear entre sí mismas y a un par de ojos verdes observarla mientras caía en un sueño profundo.

* * *

—Supongo que ya se divorciarán—dijo Krishna al cerrar la puerta de su torre. Al voltear a ver a su hermana gemela, esta no estaba—¡Krishna dos! ¿Dónde te has metido?

* * *

Karla había seguido a Kristoff hasta una habitación del castillo. Sonrió al ver que el rubio iba a tomar un baño. Se escondió en el probador y al asomarse vio una enorme espalda, y bueno, el trasero del montañés. Cuando el rubio entró al jacuzzi, Karla aprovechó de desnudarse y en un par de minutos estaba entrando a la misma bañera que Kristoff.

—¡Vaya! ¿No te dijeron que entrar al baño mientras una dama toma una ducha es mala educación?

Kristoff miró sorprendido a chica que estaba ante él. Para tener un año menos que Anna, su esposa resultaba mucho más madura. Esta gemela era prácticamente una tabla, sus pechos eran casi como los de cualquier bebé. Para demostrar que era hombre casado, no bajó la vista del rostro de la pelirroja.

—Yo entré antes que tú, así que supongo que lo que haces tú es mala educación.

Karla sonrió.

—No—dijo soltando una risita—Lo que _haremos _será de mala educación.

Y comenzó a besar al rubio, hasta que después fue más lejos que un simple beso. Karla comenzaba a disfrutar del baño, mientras que Kristoff se sentía culpable y triste al no poder controlarse.

* * *

—¿Karla dónde estabas?

—Oh… tomando un baño.

—Fallamos la operación, anoche le envié una carta a Kent explicándole lo que habíamos hecho y está furioso, quiere que volvamos a casa.

—Se va a enojar… uy, Krishna ¿Crees que Elsa se separe de papá?

—Es obvio… entonces, ¿misión cumplida?

—Yo creo que sí ¿no? Se supone que debíamos dañar a alguien cercano y querido por Elsa y lograr separar a papá de la bruja del hielo.

—Un momento… ¿Qué es eso?—dijo Krishna, apuntando hacia la ventana.

* * *

Como su hermana había solicitado; Klaus estaba en un calabozo. Elsa lo vio entre las rejas, él lloraba, pero ella no tuvo compasión. Este hombre era violento, impulsivo y algo bipolar. Elsa se dirigió a él en una manera bastante ruda y molesta.

—Debes saber que tu presencia no es muy agradable, Klaus y creo…

—¡Espera!—dijo interrumpiéndola—¡Yo no te golpeé!

—¿Y quién fue, entonces? ¿Fue tu gemelo? ¿Tu clon?

—Elsa creo que yo actué así porque estaba bajo bruj…

Las gemelas entraron rápidamente a los calabozos, de modo que Klaus no pudo terminar el diálogo. Elsa evitó poner los ojos en blanco, lo último que faltaba era que esas dos metieran sus narices en el asunto.

—¡Reina Elsa! ¡Papá! Krishna y yo preparamos cupcakes para todos los residentes del castillo…

—Y les trajimos a ustedes. Reina Elsa, siéntase libre de probar el de frutilla, sabemos que usted tiene un exquisito paladar y que nos podrá decir en qué mejorar la receta. Tu papá, cómete el de chocolate.

Elsa no entendía ¿Acaso las hermanitas K querían hacer las paces? Al ver que su "esposo" lo probaba, decidió que al terminar de comer el pastelito le diría sus planes de divorcio y así podría a volver a ser ella sola, soltera otra vez.

El pastelito estaba muy dulce, aunque también quemaba al tragar. Era demasiado dulce. Provocaba acidez y brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos. No podía escupirlo para no ofender a las gemelas, quienes se habían tomado la molestia de prepararle un pastel. Cuando lo tragó, sintió que perdía el control de sus poderes, sintió que se congelaba a sí misma y sus neuronas parecían enredarse… el cabello le ardía desde la mismísima raíz y cada vez más sentía que olvidaba todo acerca de su vida.

Se encontró tumbada en el suelo ¿Porqué estaba tirada en el suelo, en el piso de los calabozos? ¿Porqué su esposo estaba encerrado en una celda? ¿Qué había pasado? No tenía ni la menor idea.

Las gemelas sonrieron y se acercaron a la reina de las nieves.

—¿Cómo definiría la relación con nuestro padre?—preguntaron a coro.

—Bastante buena, él me respeta y me ama y viceversa ¿por?

—¿Cuándo dice que la respeta, se refiere a que no hay uso de violencia?

—¡Por supuesto que no hay violencia! De ser así, créanme que terminaría con Klaus… ¿Saben por qué está encerrado ahí y porqué yace en el suelo? ¿Saben por qué yo desperté en el suelo? ¿Y por qué tengo una costra en la nariz?

—No lo sabemos, reina… no lo sabemos—volvieron a decir a la misma vez y se marcharon, dejando a Elsa sola y confundida.

Klaus comenzaba a despertarse.

—¿Elsa? ¿Tienes idea de qué hago aquí encerrado?

* * *

Debemos retroceder un poco para comprender qué fue lo que llevó a Elsa a reaccionar de esa manera:

— Un momento… ¿Qué es eso?—dijo Krishna, apuntando hacia la ventana.

Una palomita bastante hermosa, blanca como la nieve se acercaba volando. En su pico traía una carta, y las gemelas comenzaron a sudar sangre, porque era obvio que el emisor era Kent.

Karla acarició al ave cuando entró a la torre y le dio unas migas de pan. Entonces Krishna desenrolló el pergamino y dejó la carta extendida en la cama, para que las dos leyeran.

_Krishna y Karla:_

_¡Idiotas, burras, larvas de mosca! Les dije explícitamente que debían dejarme a papá a mí y además que debían atacar a personas menos importantes, quizá una cocinera o criada, usando la daga. ¡Les dije que el veneno era para después y por su culpa, estoy pendiendo de un hilo! Ahora para reparar todo y empezar de cero, otra paloma (Karla, no sé que mi*rda tienes con los pájaros, pero las dos palomas mensajeras son tus favoritas) les traerá una caja con pastelillos. Deben darle los de chocolate a todo aquél que se haya enterado acerca de la golpiza de papá a Elsa. Tuve que vender gran parte de mi alma y ser sometido ante la brujería de los hechiceros boreales, quienes me ayudaron a conseguir el veneno y ahora, a encantar los pastelillos. Los de chocolate tienen la capacidad de borrar las escenas violentas que sucedieron desde cuarenta y ocho horas atrás (dos días, porque sé lo idiotas que son ustedes). Sólo hay uno que es da sabor diferente, que es el de frutilla. Ese funcionará para enamorar profundamente a Elsa se papá, pero el poder del pastel sobre la reina funcionará si ésta no está enamorada de nadie, absolutamente de ninguna persona. Si se come el cupcake estando enamorada de otro que no sea papá, el efecto puede variar. Tiene centro de chocolate, para que también olvide la violencia que cometió papá. Deben darle a todos los que sepan de la golpiza de papá y deben estar atentas, para recibir más órdenes. Por ahora, solo repartan y ofrezcan, diciendo que se tomaron la molestia y que sólo quieren agradar. Al muñeco de nieve también le deben dar. _

_Se despide, atentamente_

_Kent Kierkegaard, Jefe de la Provincia de Islandia, hombre superior a Krishna y Karla, futuro rey de Arendelle_

Entonces las gemelas pusieron cara de niña buena y se encaminaron a repartir cupcakes, dejando a Elsa y a Klaus para el final.

* * *

**U.u En este capítulo suceden varias cosas: Los cuadros de Hans, el encuentro entre Karla y Kristoff, Elsa sufre violencia otra vez :( y los cupcakes encantados...**

**Personalmente, no odio a las gemelas, yo odio a Kent. Lamento decir que actualizaré un poco lento, ya que aquí en Chile hay clases y termino escasa de tiempo... pero si seguiré la historia. Probablemente actualizaré los viernes, sábado y domingo.**

**¡Gracias a todos los reviews, que no creí que mi historia le gustara a alguna persona! ¡Y muchas gracias a los followers y los que han puesto favorite a este humilde fic sniff sniff...**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí el quinto capítulo**

**Perdón la tradanza**

* * *

—¿Klaus? Te digo que no tengo idea de por qué estás encerrado… ¿Te dije hoy que te ves radiante?

Elsa lidiaba con su esposo, quien estaba algo molesto al verse en un calabozo. Al haberse comido el pastel envenenado, Elsa había olvidado los hechos violentos que su esposo había cometido y también estaba enamorada de él. Estaba locamente enamorada de Klaus… pero algo hacía que su enamoramiento se detuviera en seco ¿Qué sería? Tal vez las únicas que sabían la respuesta eran las gemelas, pero obviamente, Elsa (y todos los demás en el castillo) no sabían que su mente había sido borrada para unos fines algo maléficos.

—Klaus, iré a buscar a los guardias y les preguntaré porque te dejaron aquí. También quiero saber porque desperté tumbada aquí ¿Te parece?

—Me parece, mi amor.

En cuestión de segundos Elsa volvió escoltada con un par de soldados.

—¿Por qué el Rey Klaus está encerrado en este calabozo?

—No lo sabemos, majestad. Hay amnesia colectiva en todo el castillo o algo así: Todos los residentes despertaron tumbados en el suelo, olvidando casi todo lo que habían vivido recientemente. Incluidos nosotros.

—¿No se acuerdan de nada que sucedió ayer?—preguntó Elsa—¿O solo olvidaron algunas cosas?—Elsa se acordaba de que Anna se había enojado con Hans por haberla dibujado y que luego habían ido a ver más obras de arte… pero hasta ahí quedaba. Luego sus recuerdos se remontaban hasta donde había despertado, tirada en el suelo. Una vez que los guardias liberaron a Klaus, éste abrazó a la platinada y se dieron un largo y apasionado beso. Elsa estaba feliz por el beso, pero habían pequeños segundos que la hacían sentirse asqueada e incluso, que no quería a su esposo, que ansiaba el divorcio.

Luego de interrogar a Anna y a varios más, Elsa pudo concluir que se había propagado esa "amnesia colectiva" basada en ciertos argumentos: Anna sólo recordaba haber salido corriendo del cuarto de su hermana mayor en pijama y con un peinado desordenado. Olaf recordaba haber estado oliendo las flores. Gerda había despertado en una cama de la enfermería, con el Doctor tumbado a sus pies. Kristoff recordaba haber tomado un baño y Hans sólo recordaba haberle mostrado los dibujos a Elsa.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de las gemelas, encontró a Karla con dos palomas blancas y a Krishna escribiendo una carta. Las dos se sobresaltaron al ver entrar a la Reina de las Nieves.

—Hola—saludó Elsa—¿Qué están haciendo?

—E-E-Escribimos una c-ca-carta a nuestro-o hermano. Lo extrañamos mucho—mintió rápidamente Karla y Elsa le creyó.

—Bueno, no tengo problema con eso así que no se asusten. Vengo a preguntarles algo—ante esta oración las gemelas se petrificaron, creyendo que habían sido descubiertas—¿Me pueden decir qué es lo último que recuerdan? Parece que todos están amnésicos.

Las gemelas sonrieron, al descubrir que sus pastelillos habían hecho efecto.

—Yo recuerdo haber visto a estas dos palomas venir volando hacia la torre, cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza—dijo Krishna con voz angustiada—Luego, cuando desperté, estaba tirada eeeen… la-las… ¡Escaleras! Sí, desperté tumbada en las escaleras.

—¿Ven que suceden cosas raras? ¿Y tú, Karla, qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Recuerdo que usted nos reunió a todos nosotros sobre el ataque de Gerda—dijo Karla, sin saber que eso levantaría sospechas—Y luego alguien… alguien me dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca y… me dejaron encerrada en la lavandería.

—¿Alguien atacó a Gerda? ¿De verdad hice una reunión?—preguntó Elsa, quien comenzaba a recordar un poco más. Recordaba un grupo de personas y luego una fuerte golpiza. Eso explicaría las quemaduras en su cuerpo.

—Por supuesto que no—dijo Krishna

—¡Que sí! Yo creo… que el que atacó a Gerda fue el responsable de… de atacarnos a todos. Creo que fue el responsable de dejar a mi hermana en las escaleras y de dejarme a mí en la lavandería… Hay un criminal bajo este techo, reina, y creo que ese criminal es el mismo que ha preparado los cupcakes….

—¿¡Cupcakes!? ¿Alguien preparó pastelillos?

—Eh… no, olvide eso, reina Elsa… creo que anoche soné con cupcakes encantados y quedé traumada con ellos.

—Sí, tienes razón Karla, es imposible que existan cupcakes encantados—dijo Elsa saliendo de la torre. Krishna le dio un fuerte golpe a su hermana.

—¡Idiota! ¡Casi nos descubren y estoy casi segura de que ya comienza a recordar! Sólo espero que el fieltro de amor haya hecho efecto, que Elsa no esté enamorada de otra persona…

Al bajar las escaleras Elsa recordaba mucho más: Recordaba haber comido un pastelillo de frutilla antes de despertar en el suelo y también recordaba haber escuchado a Gerda gritar cuando Hans le mostraba sus dibujos. Hans… Ese nombre le gustaba de una manera u otra, pero Elsa amaba a su esposo. ¿Quién era más guapo? ¿Hans o Klaus? Ambos eran polos opuestos, pero por ahora se decidió por Klaus. Hans había intentado matarla a ella y a Anna, no se podía enamorar de él. ¿O acaso ya lo estaba? Quizá si gustaba del pelirrojo de ojos verdes y eso era lo que la hacía aborrecer al cuarentón de Klaus.

Al dirigirse a su habitación, Elsa debía pasar por fuera del cuarto/taller de Gerda. Ahí, le sorprendió encontrar muestras de sangre en pleno pasillo ¿Sería la sangre que su sirvienta había derramado después de su ataque? Eso era lo más probable, aunque en lo más profundo de su corazón, podía recordar un par de ojos rojos que la miraban violentamente…

¿De quién eran esos ojos rojos? Elsa había leído cuando pequeña que a alguien se le tornaban de ese color cuando era envenenado… pero probablemente había sido un sueño. Nadie podía encontrar ese líquido: Era muy difícil llegar hasta aquel lugar, donde habitaba la bruja de los 99 poderes. Tenía entendido que estaba algo cerca de Islandia…

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, abrió la puerta de su habitación. Habían dos cartas.

Le esperaba una larga jornada de viajes por toda Europa…

* * *

Suspiró, la esperaban en una isla del mediterráneo para que se hicieran alianzas para prevenir una futura guerra. Elsa no entendía eso de las guerras y de las zonas en conflicto, ya que Arendelle estaba demasiado lejos de donde ocurrían enfrentamientos. Le dio rabia: Odiaba viajar en barco y mucho más si era por una razón absurda. ¿Quién se atrevería a viajar a Arendelle? ¿Habían tropas que soportaran aquel frío? ¿O algún guerrero intrépido que se atreviera a desafiarla, teniendo en cuenta que dominaba el hielo? Rápidamente escribió diciendo que no asistiría a la Isla de Creta y que su reino se mantendría neutral.

Pero llegaron otras tres cartas por el mismo motivo, ante el cual Elsa respondió lo mismo que en la primera.

Pero llegó otra carta, solicitando que asistiera uno de los reyes de Arendelle a la ciudad de Londres para conversar sobre economía. Elsa enfurecida, se sintió obligada a asistir. ¿Quién asistiría? ¿Klaus o ella? Se dirigió a su cuarto, mejor dicho, el cuarto que compartía con Klaus.

Lo encontró ebrio y tumbado en la cama. Esperaba que su ebriedad no lo llevara a decidir mal.

—¿Cariño? ¿Klaus?

Klaus balbuceó algo que apenas se entendía.

—Llegó una carta de… del Reino Unido y solicitan que uno de los dos asista…

—Ve tú—dijo Klaus interrumpiéndola, luego de eructar.

—¿Quieres que vaya yo? Puedo congelarlos si me asusto… además tú los intimidarás con tu aspecto…

—Dije que fueras tú… ¿Me puedes traer una jarra de cerveza?

—Supongo que tendré que asistir. Dile a Gerda o algún otro criado que te traiga esas cosas, yo debo prepararme para mi viaje.

Molesta, dejó a Klaus con ganas de emborracharse más. ¡La había enviado! ¡El muy perezoso no quería dejar de lado a los sirvientes que lo atendían! ¡Tendría que ir sola y sin ningún hombre que la acompañara!

Tendría que volver a la ciudad de su luna de miel. Pero necesitaba viajar acompañada… "Maldición" pensó "Debo ir con Hans"

* * *

En menos de una hora estaba listo el barco más veloz de Arendelle. Elsa quería ir rápido, ya que estar con Hans le atemorizaba en cierto modo. (Ella olvidó que Hans la defendió de Klaus) y Anna pensaba lo mismo.

—Recuerda que tienes poderes de hielo, si te pone un dedo debes congelarlo.

—Sí, Anna, pero es un destacado almirante y es el guardia más importante de Arendelle… no puedo arriesgarme a botar lo valioso por el retrete.

—Está bien—dijo la chica de las trencitas—¿Alguna orden?

—Sí, tú y Kristoff quedan a cargo. Si Klaus se quiere emborrachar, déjalo, no protestes. Si llega una carta solicitando que asista a Creta, debes negarte y debes responder diciendo que preferí asistir a Londres. Ahora: Vigila a las gemelas, presiento que Karla oculta algo que no puede retener. Krishna la domina… ahora si quieres, debes interrogar a Karla acerca de unos cupcakes.

—¿Sabe preparar pastelillos?

—No, no, anteriormente me habló sobre cupcakes encantados y recuerdo haber comido uno. Creo que el mío era de frutilla y el de Klaus era de chocolate….

—¡Yo también recuerdo uno de chocolate! Creo que comí uno en mi habitación antes de despertar tumbada cerca de mi armario.

—¿Viste que algo no cuadra? Investiga minuciosamente, Olaf puede hacer de espía.

—Claro, para tu felicidad le diré a Klaus que asista a las tres cantinas de Arendelle. Sólo espero que vuelvas rápido.

—Cuando recién notes mi ausencia, ya estaré a tu lado. No pienses en el accidente de papá y mamá, si hay una tormenta soy capaz de congelar el océano para que el barco no se voltee.

—Reina Elsa; el barco ya está listo—anunció Hans

—Adiós Elsa, no fallaré a tu palabra.

—Adiós Anna, prometo que haremos un muñeco apenas vuelva.

Y se dieron un abrazo. Luego de despidió de Kristoff y no se pudo despedir de Olaf, ya que este se encontraba tomando siesta.

* * *

El golpeteo la molestaba, llevaba así por casi cinco minutos. Le molestaba el sonido del puño estrellándose contra la puerta. ¿Acaso no veían que trataba de dormir?

—¿Quién es?—preguntó irritada—¡Pase y hable rápido!

—Soy yo, Elsa—dijo Hans entrando por la puerta—Me gustaría decirle que el viaje durará aproximadamente dieciocho horas.

—¿No podemos hacer algo para acelerar?

—Eso demoraremos si viajamos lo más rápido posible.

Hans se disponía a retirarse, pero Elsa lo llamó de vuelta.

—¡Hans! ¿No recuerdas haber comido cupcakes?

—A ver… recuerdo a una muchacha ofreciéndome uno de chocolate, no sé si fue un sueño o si sucedió en mi hogar… pero inmediatamente después recuerdo que desperté en el suelo ¿Usted no?

Hans se marchó de la habitación sin esperar respuesta. Al sentirse sola, optó por dormir.

_Caminaban juntos: la joven y el pelirrojo, cuando de pronto una mano pálida pero con pequitas sostenía una bandeja con dos pastelillos, cada uno de diferente sabor. La joven locamente enamorada probó uno, uno con cubierta rosa. La imagen de la joven se distorsionó y su amado pelirrojo desaparecía, siendo reemplazado por un hombre mucho más maduro que corría hacia ella. La chica estaba dividida: Por fuera, veía al hombre maduro que debía de amar. Por dentro, su corazón anhelaba ser libre y volver a ver al pelirrojo. La joven se escapaba, corría y brincaba, para ver a su verdadero amor, pero los gritos enojados de su hermana, su cuñado y el hombre maduro la hacían retroceder… entonces, dos muchachas exactamente iguales reían mientras escapaban con una receta de pastelillos y un gran botín, uno en cada mano…_

Asustada, despertó. Había tenido un sueño, algo raro, pero que la dejaba bastante pensativa. Esos malditos, miserables e insignificantes pastelillos la seguían persiguiendo ¿Qué significaba eso? Claramente recordaba haber visto antes esa misma mano sosteniendo el mismo dulce, pero lo demás no se lo explicaba. La parejita infeliz, los gritos y esas dos muchachas que huían. Eran idénticas, aunque en su sueño no eran exactamente a la realidad. ¿Qué significaba el pelirrojo? ¿Quién era ese hombre anciano y asqueroso que sometía a la bella joven? ¿Por qué la hermana y el cuñado le parecían bastante familiares? ¿Qué tenían que ver las muchachas que huían con los pastelillos? Sacó una rápida conclusión: conocía a una hermana y tenía un cuñado, por lo que los únicos que podían ser eran Anna y Kristoff. ¿Por qué le gritaban a la muchacha? ¿Había algo malo en que visitara a su amor? Entonces sacó otra conclusión: Si la hermana en el sueño, era Anna, su hermana en la vida real, entonces la joven enamorada no era nada más ni menos que ella misma.

Elsa rió ¿Tenía un amor prohibido? Era imposible, desde que había probado el pastelillo que Karla o Krishna le había entregado, se sentía locamente enamorada de Klaus.

"Un momento" pensó "¡Las gemelas prepararon esos pastelillos! ¡Karla se delató al decir que había soñado con pastelillos encantados! ¡Yo estaba visitando a Klaus en los calabozos cuando llegaron y al probarlo perdí la memoria!

Claro, la torpeza de Karla había aclarado todo: Seguramente Kent estaba tratando de usurparla, pero para lograrlo, se había aliado con la Bruja de los 99 poderes: Una fiel seguidora de Maléfica.

Era mucho para pensar, entonces recordó también que si aquel cupcake no había hecho efecto, significaba que estaba enamorada. ¿Enamorada? ¿De quién? Su sueño decía que era un pelirrojo… obviamente no era Klaus.

"Oh, no" pensó "Me gusta Hans"

* * *

Estaba instalada en una edificación muy cerca del río Támesis. Habían llegado hacía dos horas y para colmo de Elsa, Hans dormía en la habitación contigua. La reina de las nieves aún no podía aceptar su enamoramiento. "¿Qué es lo que me gusta de él? ¿Cómo me puede gustar el que trató de asesinarme? ¡Anna me odiará!" La reunión que se llevaría a cabo era para charlar sobre por qué no participarían en una guerra. En palabras de Elsa, esa reunión sería mierda en estado puro. Lo único bueno era que su prima, Rapunzel también asistía, ya que su isla no quería luchar.

Suspiró, había resultado un estúpido viaje de más de quince horas para sólo dar una opinión ¿No les costaba hacerlo vía carta? En doce horas más debía de bajar al jardín del Palacio de Westminster para dar su argumento que le costaría sólo dos minutos de contar. Volvió a suspirar, no le quedaba otra cosa más interesante que repasar geometría, así mataba el tiempo.

* * *

Anna y Kristoff llevaban a un borracho que apenas podía caminar por sí solo. Klaus estaba en un gran estado de ebriedad, tan ebrio que había tratado de besar a Sven. Había masticado la punta de la zanahoria de Olaf e incluso se había puesto a bailar con Gerda. Anna estaba asqueada con el Rey ¿Cómo podía Elsa haberse casado con ese cerdo? Pero entonces recordó que ella era muy partidaria de Klaus y que había sido la que más había apoyado la idea del matrimonio de su hermana. Ahora se arrepentía un poco, pero había sido Elsa la que había dado permiso para que se emborrachara.

Las gemelas pasaron al lado de Anna y Kristoff, quienes les pidieron ayuda para poder movilizar a Klaus. Pero rápidamente respondieron No, que eran princesas y que no podían hacer las faenas de ayudar a un ebrio.

Anna odiaba a esas dos, Kristoff también, pero como era de buen corazón se limitaba a guardar su rencor. Si tan sólo recordara lo que había pasado con Karla en el baño, de seguro que la hubiese golpeado hasta dejarla inconsciente.

Una vez que habían ayudado a Klaus a acostarse, éste murmuró entre sueños:

—¡Elsa, perdóname, no quise golpearte! ¡Mis hijas me envenenaron para enfurecerme y por eso te golpeé cuando no quisiste tomar una cerveza conmigo! ¡También me envenenaron ante tus ojos, cuando nos convocaste para averiguar quién había dañado a tu criada! ¡ Fueron ellas, mis hijas! ¡Me dieron una rosquilla envenenada y por eso te quemé con la vela! ¡Bendito sea mi sobrino, quien junto a Kristoff y Kai lograron impedir que te siguiera maltratando! ¡Esos cupcakes estaban envenenados… los de chocolate borraban la memoria, no sé por qué el tuyo era de frutilla…

Anna recordó todo y se enfureció mucho, Kristoff también recordó algo, pero decidió fingir que el cupcake seguía teniendo efecto… Si Anna se enteraba de su encuentro con Karla, volvería a ser soltero.

—¿Kristoff? Acompáñame, debemos hablar con un par de mosquitas muertas.

Kristoff trató de tener cara de confundido.

Anna logró reunir a todos los residentes del castillo en el salón principal y les contó lo que había relatado Klaus en su sueño. Todos coincidieron en que las gemelas se habían acercado amistosamente ofreciendo pastelillos. Gerda se disgustó mucho al saber quiénes habían sido las que la habían apuñalado. Olaf prometió no volver a darle un abrazo a las gemelas.

Justo entonces, cuando Anna se disponía a buscar a las gemelas, una de ellas entró. Había estado escuchando atentamente y había elaborado un plan.

—¡Ayuda, mi hermana está en peligro!

Anna salió corriendo atrás de la gemela, quien se dirigía a la torre en la que se hospedaba. La chica entró, acompañada de Anna. Alguien o algo cerró la puerta y detrás de Anna se encontraba la otra gemela, la que estaba en "peligro". A decir verdad no tenía muestras de haber recibido daño alguno, pero su rostro estaba algo serio y duro como el cemento.

—¡Habla, Karla!—dijo entonces Krishna, quien había llevado a Anna hasta la torre.

—N-n-no puedo… no había pensado cuando sucedió—dijo Karla con voz angustiada.

—¿Qué está pasando?—preguntó Anna molesta, quería encarar a las gemelas por haber hechizado a todos los residentes del castillo.

—Bueno—dijo Krishna aclarando su garganta—Ya que mi hermana no quiere hablar, lo diré yo.

—¡Habla rápido! ¡Yo también quiero decirles un par de cosas!—dijo Anna algo molesta.

—Con razón te mereces el apodo de Tontanna, ¿sabes? Bueno, iré directa al grano: Tu esposo abusó de mi hermana.

—¿Qué Krisotff golpeó a Karla?

—¡No, Tontanna! ¡Kristoff abusó sexualmente de Karla cuando tomaba un baño!

* * *

Elsa había terminado de leer su volumen de Cuerpos Redondos. Ya era la hora, pero para mantener el protocolo, debía bajar acompañada de un hombre de alto rango. Su única opción era Hans, pero éste aún no llegaba a su cuarto. Tuvo que salir al pasillo y golpear la puerta del pelirrojo.

—¿Hans? ¡Apúrate!—dijo Elsa pero no recibió respuesta.

Se sintió obligada a abrir la puerta.

—¿¡Hans, pero qué demonios!?

Lo que vio fue un escándalo: Hans estaba completamente desnudo, listo para cambiarse ropa.

* * *

**Hola! Hola! Me demoré mucho en actualizar, perdonen. La escuela me quita tiempo :(**

**Este capítulo termina en dos puntos: Anna escuchando sobre Kristoff y Karla y Elsa viendo a un desnudo (pero glorioso jejej) Hans.**

**Estoy contenta de que se hayan dado cuenta al fin de que habían sido hechizadas :)**

**Ahora, se vendrán más escenas Helsa, pero viene un nuevo villano (Hoe Little Duck, tú sabes que es Bellatrix)**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí el sexto capítulo**

**Perdón la tradanza**

* * *

—¿¡Hans, pero qué demonios!?

El pelirrojo asustado trató de buscar algo con que taparse, Elsa por su parte se tapó los ojos con las manos. Elsa estaba hecha una fiera ¿Por qué no había golpeado antes de entrar? ¡Era una falta a la etiqueta! Pero el encuentro también la había dejado algo pensativa… Nunca antes en su vida había visto a alguien desnudo, a ningún hombre, a nadie. Esta vez no podía comparar a Hans con Klaus, ya que el máximo acercamiento que tenía con su esposo eran los besos.

—¿Ya estás listo?—preguntó Elsa ruborizada.

—Sí—dijo Hans—Puede mirar.

Al destaparse los ojos, Elsa notó que Hans luchaba por aguantarse la risa. Eso la molestó.

—¿Y qué se supone que hacía husmeando en el cuarto de un macho?—preguntó Hans con voz pícara.

—No husmeaba, y además el término "macho" se utiliza para animales…Bueno, venía a buscarte para que cumplieras tus labores como mi acompañante y como guardia real. Debes acompañarme hacia la reunión.

—Sabes que no venías por esa maldita e insignificante reunión. Querías lo que mi tío no te da… querías un poquito de Hans.

—¡No! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No! ¡Estoy felizmente casada!

—Eso ni siquiera tú misma te lo crees.

Elsa decidió dar por finalizado el tema, pero no usando palabras. Rápidamente hizo una enorme bola de nieve y se la arrojó a Hans. El pelirrojo quedó enterrado en la nieve.

—Si no bajas en cinco minutos, serás despedido de tu cargo y se te prohibirá el ingreso a Arendelle. Viniste aquí como mi guardia, no como mi amigo, mi amante o mi sobrino.

Cerró las puertas, bajó y esperó a Hans en la recepción del hotel. Pensándolo bien, era cierto que Hans podía darle todo lo que Klaus no le daba, pero no podía tener un "affaire" con su sobrino.

En menos de un minuto Hans ya había bajado, el Palacio de Westminster estaba a tan sólo tres kilómetros y Elsa tenía la oportunidad de llegar caminando a pie o usando uno de los famosos carruajes Victoria. Elsa prefería llegar caminando, para parecer más humilde. Además caminar hacía bien para la salud.

—¿Adónde crees que vas?—preguntó Hans a sus espaldas sujetándola del brazo.

—Prefiero ir caminado.

—Elsa, no seas ridícula. ¿Tienes la oportunidad en Arendelle de andar en estos carruajes? ¡No, no la tienes! Debes sentirte como una reina, esa mujer majestuosa, viva, agraciada y bella que hay en ti. Vamos en un carruaje, es una oportunidad única.

Elsa aceptó, era cierto que la única cosa que la hacía sentirse reina de Arendelle en su hogar, era aquel trozo de metal que llamaba corona. No habían carruajes, no habían damas de honor, no había mucha elite. Esa era su oportunidad. Hans hizo parar uno que llevaba el emblema y la bandera de Arendelle. El carruaje ya estaba detenido ¿Por qué Hans no subía?

—¿Qué esperas?—preguntó

—¿Qué esperas tú? Se supone que es la mujer quien sube primero.

—Ah…

Elsa se sintió una completa estúpida. ¡Había cometido otra falta a la etiqueta! ¿Qué le causaba eso? ¿Era haber estado encerrada muchos años? ¿O era la presencia de Hans? Elsa subió. Se asomó para ver a Hans subir. Éste casi se tropieza en el último escalón, por lo que Elsa aguantó una risa.

—Deberías disimular un poco ¿No crees?—le dijo Hans, una vez sentado.

Elsa sonrió. Si Hans se hubiese caído, lo habría recordado por toda su vida. "Y aunque tuviera ochenta años aún me reiría" pensó.

Al descender, una oleada de pétalos amarillos la recibió. Elsa los reconoció rápidamente: Eran azafranes, las florcitas cuyos brotes sobrevivían al gélido invierno. Al ver a Hans, el solo destello de los ojos le indicó que había sido él que organizador. Elsa sonrió, después de todo el pelirrojo ya le estaba agradando. ¿Le agradaba? No, eran amigos. Mejores amigos, tal vez algo más que eso…

Hans descendió primero –afortunadamente, no tropezó- Y esperó a Elsa. El pelirrojo le tendía la mano. Elsa dudó ¿Aceptaría o no? "Debes hacerlo, es el protocolo… además eres su tía". Elsa posó su delicada mano, en la grande y suave mano del pelirrojo. ¿Acaso Hans era una anguila? Elsa sintió un pinchazo, una sensación eléctrica al tocar a Hans.

Apenas descendió soltó la mano de Hans. Pero éste le tendió el brazo, como todo un caballero. Aceptó, pues necesitaba mantener su figura social y estar acompañada de un hombre le favorecía. El Big Ben relucía a la luz del sol. Elsa sonrió al ver varias palomitas reunidas en lo alto de la famosa torre londinense. En el jardín se veían varias banderas, pero sólo reconoció la de Arendelle y la de Corona. Rapunzel, apenas la vio corrió hacia su prima.

—¡Elsa! ¡Klaus! ¡Qué bueno que han venido!

—Hola, prima, te extrañé… creo que Klaus…

—¿Crees que a Klaus le sienta bien el haberse afeitado? Pues yo sí.

—Ah… Rapunzel, el es Hans Westergaard, sobrino de Klaus, almirante y jefe de mi guardia. Me acompaña porque Klaus tenía… asuntos pendientes.

"Asuntos alcohólicos, mejor dicho" pensó Elsa.

—Ah… bueno… Buenos días señor Hans. Espero que se lleve bien con mi esposo, Eugene.

* * *

—¡Que Kristoff y Karla tuvieron… ! ¡No lo creo!

—Pues sí, ¿cierto Karla?—insistió Krishna.

—O sea sí, pero…

—¡Ves! ¡Kristoff violó a mi hermana! ¡Te es infiel! ¡No está satisfecho contigo!

—¿Krishna?—dijo Karla en voz baja, de modo que sólo su hermana escuchó—Yo provoqué a Sir Kristoff y estoy arrepentida. Perdí mi virginidad con alguien que no me amaba…

—Eso lo sé burra, pero mira: Anna se divorcia de Kristoff y se va a encerrar en su cuarto como una niñita frustrada. La Provincia de Arendelle será encabezada por nosotras y así, ayudaremos a Kent.

—No sé qué están tramando—dijo Anna interrumpiéndolas—pero no les creo. Conozco a mi esposo y a él le gustan las mujeres con curvas. Por lo visto, ustedes no tienen. Son planas, como una tabla de planchar.

Karla sonrió al escuchar a Anna, no quería acabar esa relación. No era tan ambiciosa como sus hermanos y era la única que tenía algo de amor en su corazón.

—Y-Yo—dijo Krishna con voz ofendida y lágrimas en sus ojos—Me voy.

Y se fue corriendo, ofendida y triste por ser plana y por no ser del gusto de Kristoff. Karla se acercó a Anna. Le contó lo sucedido: Que había tenido una relación sexual con el rubio, pero ella era la abusadora. Con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos expresó lo mal que se sentía por causar mucho daño y terminó revelando el porqué de los cupcakes envenenados, de cómo Kent enviciaba poder y de que se había aliado con una peligrosa bruja para juntos distribuirse el botín: Kent; el poder y el dinero. La Bruja; los poderes de hielo de Elsa.

—Linda, aunque estoy algo molesta por lo sucedido con mi esposo, estás perdonada por tu honestidad. Pequeñita, para tu bien te cambiaré de habitación. La tuya estará algo cercana a la mía, pero muy lejos de la de tu hermana. Puedes quedarte a las palomas, me gustaría que jueguen con Olaf.

Anna le dio un beso en la frente a Karla, quien lloraba. No podía creer que existiera alguien tan piadosa y buena como Anna. Probablemente Elsa también lo era. ¡Qué equivocada había estado!

* * *

Cuando llegó el turno de Arendelle, Elsa recitó el discurso que se había memorizado.

—No lucharé porque mi pequeño reino tiene suficiente con soportar mis poder… con soportar las temperaturas extremas de Escandinavia—suspiró, estuvo cerca de contarle al mundo que podía hacer magia—Y no soporto ver como muere cada uno de mis súbditos por el frío—mintió—De modo que no necesitamos guerra, con soportar las temperaturas nos basta y nos sobra. Entiendo que está la posibilidad de ser conquistados por alguno de los dos bandos, pero Arendelle se muestra neutral. No comerciará para beneficiar a ninguno de los dos bandos, salvo que nuestra economía se encuentre en crisis. Espero que hayan entendido mi declaración.

Unos aplausos se escucharon. Elsa miró a Hans.

—¿Cuanto duré?

—Dos minutos exactos, ¿No quieres ser adivina? ¡Eres espectacular!

—Era obvio…

Tuvieron que esperar a que declararan al menos 10 reinos más para poder marcharse de aquel jardín. Elsa tenía planeado salir a una biblioteca con su prima Rapunzel, pero se sorprendió al notar que el pelirrojo la tomaba de la mano. Ella estaba a borde de protestar, pero Hans le indicó que guardara silencio. ¿Qué pretendía? Seguramente iban de vuelta al hotel en el que se hospedaban, o tal vez él la llevaba con Rapunzel. ¿Dónde había quedado en reunirse con su prima? "Cerca del Palacio de Buckingham", tal cual le había su prima.

Pero Hans no iba hacia oeste, la llevaba caminando hacia el sur. Elsa se preocupó ¿Qué pretendía?, una respuesta apareció en su mente "Quizá quiere matarte y te está llevando a tu juicio final". Se comenzó a preocupar. Hans le apretaba la mano de una manera demasiado fuerte: ¡Como para asegurarse de que no se escapara! Elsa se encontró forcejeando y afortunadamente Hans la soltó. Pero le esperaba otra cosa: Le había vendado los ojos.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios!?

—Shh, tranquila—dijo Hans—Te guiaré. Iremos de la mano.

Como Elsa no estaba usando guantes, dejó algo de escarcha en la palma de la mano de su sobrino. Dentro de poco pasó de escarcha a nieve y de nieve comenzaba a dar paso a algo de hielo. Elsa juró que si Hans no la soltaba, él terminaría siendo una estatua de hielo.

—¡Ya, tranquila!—gritó Hans molesto—¡No me congeles!—y le sacó la venda.

Estaban en el borde del río Támesis, en donde había un velero listo para abordar. Elsa se sintió como una idiota: El pelirrojo no tenía malas intenciones; la quería sorprender.

—¿Vamos a pasear en el velero?—preguntó Elsa

—No, lo compré porque me gusta gastar dinero y sólo quería guardarlo para que acumule entre el polvo—dijo Hans y ambos se rieron.

Hans subió primero y le tendió la mano a Elsa. Había una pequeña mesa con comida: Surtido de mariscos y pescado, sándwiches, canapés y chocolate. ¡Chocolate! El hecho de que Hans lo hubiera incluido logró ruborizar a Elsa. ¿Klaus había hecho algo similar en una oportunidad? Según recordaba Elsa: No, él sólo se dedicaba a hablar y a hablar sobre lo que le sucedía cada día, hablaba sobre los diferentes licores que le gustaban y hacía comentarios pervertidos.

"Pero no debes comparar de esa manera a tu esposo y a tu sobrino por ley" pensó Elsa "Buena chica, tú siempre debes ser"

—¿Elsa?—Hans la distrajo—¿Porqué te has detenido abruptamente? ¿Estás molesta? No tengo ningún problema en cancelar la velad… paseo, sí, quise decir paseo.

—No, para nada… sólo pensé en que Arendelle no habían ríos como este y que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar fuera de mi hogar.

—Bueno, entonces te prometo que lo pasarás muy bien. Para que sientas lo que es el verdadero amo… la verdadera diversión, eso.

Hans se puso rojo como un tomate ¡Había estado a punto de revelarle sus planes a Elsa, en dos oportunidades!

—¿Quién conducirá el velero?—preguntó Elsa, sacando a Hans de sus pensamientos—Creo que debería ser alguno de mis guardias…

"No puede ser ninguno de los guardias, nadie que sirva a mi tío" pensó Hans.

—Seré yo ¿Acaso se te olvidó que soy Almirante?

—Oops, lo siento. A veces me despisto mucho—dijo Elsa, aunque en su mente pensaba _Me despisto cuando estoy cerca de ti. _

Se regañó internamente por ese comentario. ¡Hans había tratado de asesinarla! ¡Hans era el sobrino de Klaus! ¡Hans era locamente irresistible pero era un fruto prohibido, era la manzana de Eva, y Elsa no sabía si probar de ella o no! "Bueno, Elsa" pensó "Hoy averiguarás que tan dulce es la manzana"

* * *

El joven miró sus manos ensangrentadas, su labio hinchado y la mitad de uña que le faltaba en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda. Había tenido que luchar con las más temibles bestias para conseguir la brujería que lo ayudaba a conseguir sus planes. La bruja había sido algo torpe al aceptar ayudarlo para obtener los poderes de hielo de Elsa. Al menos, Kent pensaba que eso era l único que pretendía la bruja.

La mujer, de rostro y cuerpo demacrado, ojos negros y un cabello negro, sucio y alborotado podía haber conservado su belleza si no se hubiera vendido a la magia negra. Ahora era una mujer que no podía gozar sin su belleza, por lo que lo hacía con otras cosas: El Poder. Había aceptado ayudar al joven islandés, pero sus instintos eran demasiado agudos y cada vez que sus planes fallaban ella lo sentía de una manera distinta.

Cuando las gemelas habían desperdiciado el veneno, le había ocasionado un fuerte calambre en su rodilla. Momentos antes le había dado un segundo calambre, más fuerte y más duradero que el primero. Pero esta vez fue en el corazón.

—¡Tú has fallado en la misión que me beneficiará tanto a mi misma como a ti!—gritó a Kent—¿Por qué me molesté en cocinar y envenenar esos malditos dulces que no lograron hacer efecto? ¡Habla estúpido pelirrojo!

—Y-y-yo… yo no sabía que esa gente era más lista que nosotros. C-c-creía que eran idiotas…

—¡La situación es lo opuesto a lo que imaginamos! ¡Tú eres idiota al formular planes inservibles! ¡Yo soy idiota al desperdiciar mi poder en ti! ¡Ellos son los listos! Ahora…—comenzó a decir amenazadoramente—tú… debes ingeniar un nuevo plan que te ayude a conseguir el dinero. Si tú consigues el poder que tanto deseas, yo puedo hacerle "jaque mate" a Elsa. ¿¡Tienes un miserable plan que pueda funcionar!? ¡Y más te vale no fallar o depender de mi magia, porque un esfuerzo más me puede matar!

Kent suspiró. Con la bruja muerta ninguno de sus sueños se volvería realidad.

—Esperemos la carta que nos enviará mi hermana—dijo Kent—Veamos cómo van las cosas…

—Bien. Pero te advierto que si en Arendelle todo marcha absolutamente de una manera que nos perjudica: Tú y tu vida pasarán a depender de mi juicio.

* * *

Hans dirigía el velero con el timón. Elsa probaba el chocolate ¡Habían casi setenta variedades, cada una mejor que la anterior! El sol cada vez más comenzaba a descender y Elsa esperaba ansiosa el atardecer. Una mano le palmeó el hombro. Hans había dejado de conducir. Elsa se preocupó ¡Podían estrellarse!

—Tranquila—dijo Hans, adivinando sus pensamientos—No sucederá nada, es estable.

Con esto se calmó, ya estaba tranquila. Hans la tomó de la mano, le abrió una silla y se sentaron a comer. Elsa decidió dejar el chocolate para el final, así podía probar los demás aperitivos para no ofender al pelirrojo. Se sirvió un gran surtido de mariscos, repitiendo varias veces las almejas. También la merluza era su pescado favorito, un detalle que Hans no había pasado por alto. ¿Cómo era que se sabía todos esos detalles? Debía de ser un hombre muy atento…

Hans por su parte se servía sándwiches con diferentes pastas: Uno con paté, otro con palta y otro con mermelada. Elsa también se sirvió uno, un emparedado con geitost (Queso típico de Noruega). Hans descorchó una botella de vino, le ofreció a Elsa.

—Lo siento, así como no bailo, tampoco bebo.

—¿Estás segura? Ya estás en edad… además no te estoy pidiendo que te embriagues.

—Bueno, supongo que sólo una copa.

Hans sirvió vino blanco en la copa de Elsa. Ésta al probarlo, sintió que le lloraban los ojos. ¡Era mucho más amargo que el café sin azúcar! No le gustó, pero se lo tomó de un viaje para no ofender a Hans.

—¿Más?—le ofreció

—No gracias—se apresuró a responder.

—¿Y bueno…?

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo es el matrimonio con mi tío?

Elsa quedó congelada, paralizada y sorprendida por la pregunta. ¿A qué se debía eso? ¿Acaso Klaus había tenido una pareja antes? "Es obvio, Elsa" se dijo "¿Acaso eres tonta? Kent y las gemelas no son mis hijos, por lo que es obvio que debe de haber estado con otra antes que conmigo" Entonces se dignó a responder.

—Tu tío tiene sus defectos, pero igual tiene sus cualidades…

—¿Qué cualidades? Yo a él lo veo como un anciano, pasadito en sus kilos y flojo como un cerdo. Para mí, es un "viejo verde".

Elsa rió ante el comentario, después de todo lo que decía Hans era cierto. Klaus era algo mayor, tenía barriga y era demasiado perezoso. Lo de viejo verde la preocupó. ¿Acaso ese hombre la quería sólo por fines sexuales? Lo más probable era un sí, ya que a esa edad y en ese estado físico pocas mujeres podían fijarse en él.

—Sí—dijo—tienes razón… Oye, ¿Cuántas mujeres ha tenido Klaus antes de nuestro matrimonio? Supongo que puede haber estado con una entre la madre de Kent y las gemelas y yo.

—Elsa—dice Hans poniéndose serio—Ese es el problema: Kent es hijo de una mujer llamada Jovita, quien se divorció de mi tío. Tienen la misma edad. Las gemelas nacieron de una joven de veinte años llamada Gothel, bueno no estoy seguro si esa mujer era joven o no, ya que en unos días del mes se veía con más canas y en otros días se veía más joven. En fin, dicen que esa mujer lo dejó por una flor. Y bueno, mi tío no ha tenido pareja estable entre Gothel y tú, pero ha tenido mujeres durante una noche… todas jóvenes que lo hacían por dinero. Después alguien le contó sobre ti y tu belleza extraordinaria, entonces se decidió a casarse contigo.

Elsa quedó en shock. ¡Klaus era promiscuo! ¡Klaus tenía indicios de ser pedófilo! ¡Cómo se le había ocurrido casarse con ese monstruo, ese cerdo! ¡Se dedicaba a quitarles la virginidad a unas pobres jovencitas que se morían de hambre, capaces de cualquier cosa por un par de monedas! Estaba furiosa; había besado los labios de un hombre que quizás qué cosas había lamido. Sintió asco de compartir la cama con ese cerdo y se sintió humillada al no haber dudado más del anciano rey Kierkegaard.

—Lo siento—dijo Hans—No debí haberte contado esas cosas, después de todo es tú relación y no la mía.

—No, lo que hiciste estuvo bien—dijo Elsa, estremeciéndose ante el hecho de tener relaciones con Klaus, quien se lo pedía casi todas las noches—Me parece bien que me hayas contado eso, así puedo tomar medidas. ¡Puede que tenga alguna enfermedad y me la podría contagiar!

—Bueno… Me temo que sí la tiene.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Antes de casarse con usted, mi tío tuvo una noche con una chica. Es obvio que sabemos a qué se dedicaron esos dos. Bien, el día en que ustedes vinieron a Londres para su Luna de Miel él me escribió una carta hablándome de que era… era portador del virus VIH, por lo que mi tío tiene… tiene SIDA.

El asco y las lágrimas eran la única sustancia de la que estaba compuesta Elsa. ¡Ese Klaus era un cerdo, era repugnante! "Gracias a Hans no tendré relaciones con ese vejete. Menos mal que me advirtió".

—Gracias, Hans… gracias por contármelo. Ahora tomaré medidas bastante severas con ese puerco de tu tío. ¿Cómo podría agradecértelo?

—Así—dijo Hans agarrándola de la cintura.

Sus labios se tocaron y Elsa sintió el deseo rápidamente. Bien había hecho Eva al probar la manzana. Sus lenguas jugueteaban y Elsa pensó que quizá se había casado muy rápido, sin detenerse a pensar en el amor de verdad. "Bueno" pensó mientras se besaba con el pelirrojo "Ahora sé lo que es el amor de verdad"

* * *

**Chicas de verdad lamento la tardanza.**

**El colegio me consume a diario y mi mamá me deja usar el notebook media hora cada día :( de modo que poco avanzo.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que la relación de Elsa y Hans se dio muy precipitada, como el vejete de Klaus?**

**Anoche hablé con Olaf y me dijo que le enviara abrazotes a: HoeLittleDuck, The Princess Of The Ice Magic, Brizita08.**

**¡Gracias a los favoriters y followers de mi historia! ¡13 y 12 respectivamente!**

**¡Y muchas gracias a esas cuatro personas que me tienen en sus listas de autores proferidos!**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdón por mi ignorancia, ahora Klaus tiene un virus cualquiera y una infección X**

**¡Aquí el séptimo capítulo, disfruten!**

* * *

**POV Elsa**

Lentamente me separo de Hans ¿Qué ha sido esto? ¡Me besé con Hans, mi sobrino! El me sonríe, me toma de las manos y me da besos en el cuello ¿Le gusto? Es obvio… Se portó de una manera coqueta cuando lo vi desnudo y estoy segura de que esto fue casi una cita. ¿Qué dirá Klaus? Mi subconsciente me dice "No tiene por qué enterarse" Pero de un modo tengo que pensar en Anna, ella odia a Hans. Kristoff también lo odia, pero él es de corazón noble.

Esto me traerá serias consecuencias… ¿Acaso ya estoy decidiendo tener una relación con Hans? Bueno… él es lindo. Y estoy segura de que no lo hace por el trono, porque yo estoy casada con un cerdo. ¡Hay que tonta fui! Mi verdadero amor es él, Klaus me vale madres.

—¿Elsa?—me dice Hans—¿Qué sientes por mí?

Amor, amistad, cariño, deseo, atracción… ¡Uf, si lo supieras! Pero decido decírselo de la manera más sencilla: Me inclino y lo beso. Rápidamente me corresponde…

**Bueno, aquí termina el punto de vista.**

Anna y Karla estaban haciendo la "mudanza". La jovencita se había disculpado con Kristoff y cuando el rubio había aceptado, ella sonrió de puro placer. ¡Había sido un idiota! Ellos la habían recibido bien, no cómo su familia, quienes la despreciaban en cierta manera por ser la menor. Según su padre, su madre (Gothel) había huido al ver que tenía una segunda hija. Kent la menospreciaba más que a Krishna. Su hermana gemela era la peor: La llamaba "Krishna 2" o "Karlishna" y lo peor era que su padre no hacía nada ante esas acciones.

La habitación estaba diseñada al estilo de Karla: Sencillo e inspirador. En la cabecera de la cama había un dibujo de Karla y Olaf brincando en la nieve. La pelirroja liberó una pequeña lágrima cristalina, la cual representaba su vergüenza y el arrepentimiento que sentía.

¿Por qué era la más despreciada de su familia? ¿Por qué siempre era la que estaba detrás de sus hermanos, era la chica a la que le consideraban un error? "No deberías haber nacido, me bastaba con una hermana" recordó las palabras que le había dicho Kent en una oportunidad. "Soy diecisiete minutos mayor que tú, así que has estado, lo estás y estarás destinada a ser mi sombra" le había dicho Krishna. "¿Porqué no tratas de parecerte a tu hermana?" le había dicho su padre. Karla estaba segura de que si su madre estuviera presente, también le diría cosas similares. (Ignoraba que Gothel había caído de una torre). Decidió que los planes de sus hermanos debían ser detenidos. ¿Acaso no veían que la realeza de Arendelle no guardaba rencor? ¡Anna, Elsa y Kristoff estaban en peligro! ¡Y eso que se habían portado muy bien, las habían recibido con una sonrisa!

"No lo permitiré" pensó Karla.

* * *

Trixie estaba mirando hacia la distancia, su bola de cristal había presenciado aquella acción y ya estaba lista para actuar: ¡Al fin lo conseguiría! Y sería mucho más poderosa. Sonrió. Eso lo usaría para su propio beneficio.

* * *

Los labios, la lengua y las caricias de Hans la tenían tiritando de placer. ¡Besaba muy bien! Elsa se sintió algo culpable, ante todo eso estaba casada: Un divorcio resultaría guerra. ¿Acaso estaba en el centro del universo de los problemas? Primero las gemelas le hacían la vida imposible. Segundo; su hijastro la quería destituir y estaba fortaleciéndose en magia oscura (Anna se lo había contado en una carta). Tercero; estaba casada con un pervertido que tenía alguna infección por la promiscuidad. Cuarto; estaba locamente enamorada de su sobrino, de el hombre que quiso matarla. Anna reaccionaría muy mal, era probable que terminara arrancándose las trenzas de rabia. Elsa se imaginó contándole a su hermana que no estaba enamorada de su esposo.

"Anna, odio a Klaus, uno de tus mejores amigos. Estoy locamente enamorada del hombre que nos quiso matar y que jugó con tus sentimientos, espero que lo tomes bien" si Elsa le decía eso, era de esperar que terminada la oración se escucharía un grito.

Suspiró, mejor era dejar de lado lo negativo. Se sentó a comer con Hans y varios minutos más tarde descendían del velero, cuando habían presenciado el atardecer en el horizonte. Una vez en el hotel cada uno se dirigía a sus respectivas habitaciones.

—Bueno… si me necesitas estoy en la habitación de al lado—dijo Hans como despedida.

—¡Espera!—gritó Elsa—¿Podemos quedarnos un ratito juntos, en tu habitación?

Hans sonrió. La tomó de la mano y entraron.

Se sentía bien en la habitación del guapo, sexy y sensual de Hans. Todo estaba ordenado, olía a velas aromáticas mezcladas con el olor del cuerpo del pelirrojo –lo que hizo que Elsa respirara aceleradamente- y estaban los infaltables dibujos. Hans había traído un par de cuadros: Aquel en el que Elsa salía bailando con "Klaus" y ahora había otro nuevo: Era una joven atractiva con los labios rojos, de cabello rubio platino con su cabello amarrado en una cola de cabello (Como la de Ariana Grande en los Teen Choice Awards). La joven usaba un vestido blanco y sostenía una manzana con la mano derecha que iba directamente a esos labios de sangre. Tenía enredaderas de rosas enrolladas en sus pies y un corazón tatuado en su clavícula. La rubia lanzaba una mirada sexy y sus labios tenían una postura sugerente. Elsa se sintió algo halagada al ver que era retratada de una manera sensual.

Hans se había cambiado de ropa. Usaba una camisa sin mangas de color blanco que resaltaba sus músculos. También había dejado el elegante pantalón por uno más corto de color negro.

Elsa comenzó a desvestirse al frente de Hans. Se sacó su vestido quedando en su corsé blanco y con un culotte (Similar a las calzas cortas) algo rosado. Esperaba que Hans no tomara eso como arte de seducción.

—Vaya—dijo Hans—Ese vestido era demasiado grueso.

—¡Hans! ¡No seas así de pervertido!

—No lo soy, dulzura. Simplemente no me imaginé que eras tan… guapa.

Elsa se ruborizó.

—¿Acaso pensabas que era gorda?

Hans no supo qué responder. Ambos se sentaron en la cama y comieron canapés. Estaban deliciosos. Acabaron comiéndose la mitad exacta cada uno. De vez en cuando encontraba los ojos de Hans posados en su busto y le pegaba un coscorrón. Nuca había tenido ese tipo de intimidad con un hombre. Menos con Klaus, ya que ella dormía con un pijama poco revelador.

—¿Elsa?—preguntó Hans de un momento a otro—¿Eres virgen?

—¿¡Qué me has preguntado!?—preguntó histérica. No podía tener relaciones, por más enamorada que estuviese.

—No lo mires de una mala manera, es una simple pregunta.

—No, Hans—dijo con un suspiro—No he tenido relaciones sexuales, entonces yo sigo siendo virgen. ¿Y tú?

—Yo también soy virgen. He tenido varias pretendientes, algunas feas y otras guapísimas pero no he llegado al punto de tener relaciones. Sí reconozco que mis manos han tocado senos y traseros, pero no he llegado más lejos. Tampoco he visto una mujer desnuda y yo tampoco me he desnudado en frente de una mujer… En fin, me alegra que sigas intacta y que no hayas tenido relaciones con mi tío.

—Bueno, yo estaba aterrada con eso de tener relaciones. Temía que Klaus me lo pidiera y últimamente me preguntaba a diario. Yo le decía que estaba esperando el momento adecuado, pero ahora que sé que era promiscuo no quiero jamás tener algo con él. Eso sí, he pensado en el divorcio. Siento que soltera estaba mejor. Pero temo que un divorcio termine en guerra, aún teniendo en cuenta las reacciones de tu tío estando o no bajo brujería.

—¿Y qué piensas acerca de tener relaciones?

—Quiero que sea con el indicado. Pero me temo que resultaría muy masoquista en ese sentido, debido a mi inexperiencia.

—¿No has leído el Kamasutra?

—Mis padres lo pusieron en el estante de libros prohibidos…

—Es prohibido para menores de edad.

—Supongo que le daré una rápida lectura…

Hans sonrió. En su interior se moría por ver a Elsa desnuda.

—Hans ¿Te gusta cantar?

—Personalmente, no. Pero rara vez en mi vida lo hago. Cuando era pequeño lo hacía en la escuela, mejor dicho con mi profesor particular. Ya no.

—¡Hay yo adoro cantar! ¡A veces canto acompañada de mi piano!

—¿Me cantarías algo?

—Bueno… pero no te burles de mi desafinación. Con Anna no habría podido hacerlo, interrumpe a cada rato.

Elsa respiró, bebió un vaso de agua y suspiró. ¡Iba a cantarle a Hans! Debía elegir una canción que retratara lo que era… Para que Hans la conociera más a fondo.

Dejo gusto amargo en ti  
voy a tener que...  
Colgar un cartel  
que le advierta a cualquier  
que se acerque...  
yo no soy…

Dulce, dulce  
Con cáscaras de miel dentro de la piel  
Dulce...  
algunas son dulce y se las  
comen y les devoran hasta las pestañas.

¿Mujer por qué no ocupas tu voz de otra forma?  
Utilizando algo más que las  
piernas yo sé que hay algo en ti.

Dulce, dulce  
Con cáscaras de miel dentro de la piel  
Dulce...  
algunas son dulce y se las comen  
y les devoran hasta las pestañas.

Convirtiéndose en el pasatiempo de  
unos que buscan carne fresca...

Elsa terminó de cantar algo ruborizada. Esa canción retrataba lo que sentía, retratada lo que pensaba sobre las mujeres y el uso que les daban los hombres. Cuando decía que se convertía en el pasatiempo de alguien que buscaba carne fresca, se refería a cuando las mujeres eran dominadas por el hombre. Y eso era lo que no temía y por eso no era "dulce".

—Cantas excelente—le dijo Hans—Entiendo que se trata de tu resignación a ser dominada y que el verdadero sabor está en el interior. En mi opinión, eres más dulce que una barra de regaliz.

Entonces se abalanzó encima de Elsa y la devoró en besos, caricias y mordidas en el cuello.

Krishna estaba en su torre, sola. Un cuervo le había traído un frasquito con un líquido violeta.

* * *

La carta le explicaba para qué servía, qué sucedería al beberlo y cuáles eran las consecuencias que tendría si no lo bebía. Cuando leyó la carta entendió porqué debía tomárselo en ese mismo instante: Elsa y Hans volvían mañana.

* * *

Elsa despertó. ¿Dónde estaba? Definitivamente esa no era su habitación en el hotel. Algo la sostenía. ¿Estaba atada? Volteó su cabeza. No estaba atada, eran los brazos de Hans sosteniéndola. Era el día de marcharse. Era una lástima, volvería a ser la mujer infelizmente casada. ¿Acaso sería libre alguna vez?

Pellizcó la nariz de Hans despertándolo inmediatamente. Él sonrió al ver a Elsa junto a él. Rápidamente se vistieron y bajaron. Los guardias reales los escoltaron hacia el galeón y rápidamente zarparon.

Ahí estaban Anna y Kristoff abrazados, acompañados muy de cerca de Karla y Sven. Elsa se sorprendió de que Klaus no estuviera. Después de todo era su esposo. Y Olaf tampoco estaba para darle un abrazo…

Anna y Karla corrieron a abrazar a Elsa. ¿Karla abrazando a Elsa? Elsa se había perdido de mucho… Kristoff la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y Olaf la abrazó. A Hans lo saludaron todos menos Anna. Cuando estaban por avanzar al castillo, una joven pelirroja apareció corriendo hacia los recién llegados. Era Krishna.

—¡Hans! ¡Hans! ¡Qué afortunada soy de tenerte como primo! ¡Hans!

Y se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo, abrazándolo. Hans estaba confundido, su prima no era muy afectuosa. Elsa se sintió algo celosa, ya que esa joven se veía algo enamorada.

—¡Hans, bésame! ¡Bésame! ¡Bésame! ¡Bésame!

—Krishna… ¿Qué te pasa?

—Simplemente reflexioné y descubrí que tengo un primo muy atractivo. ¡Bésame!

—¡Tú lo has dicho! Somos primos…

—¿Y? Los primos se pueden comprometer ¿sabías?

Elsa se congeló al escuchar estas palabras. Era cierto que los primos podían comprometerse y si Klaus lo permitía, estaría acabada. Perdería a Hans para siempre. Entonces vio que Krishna agarraba la cabeza de Hans y le plantaba un beso en los labios. Una bola de nieve golpeó a Krishna y la dejó tumbada en el suelo.

"Oh, no" pensó Elsa "Los celos… Los celos me invadieron"

Todos la miraban sorprendidos, todos menos Hans quien la miraba agradecido de haber apartado a su prima. Krishna se levantó lentamente y corrió angustiada hacia el castillo. Anna la miró.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué le lanzaste eso? Sé que es una traidora pero…

—Es que… me molestó su actitud. Era muy irritante, Anna. Me molestó esa actitud…

—¿Y por qué haría de molestarte a ti?—preguntó Anna, dando en el clavo

—No se… tal vez la actitud cambiante de Krishna.

—Bueno… es su primo. Además es aceptable que miembros de la realeza de distintos reinos accedan a matrimonio, independiente de que si son primos.

Elsa quedó helada ante las palabras de Anna. ¿Hans se casaría con Krishna? ¡Claro que no! Hans le había confesado su amor, de modo que era imposible que accediera a casarse con la islandesa. ¿A qué se debía la actitud de la gemela mayor? ¿Por qué no había protestado ante la bola arrojada por su madrastra? Era obvio que Krishna lo que más quería era pelear con Anna o Elsa.

Entraron al castillo, donde Gerda y Kai los recibieron amablemente. Elsa quería hablar con Klaus pero no sabía dónde encontrarlo. Kai comentó que no había salido en todo el día, por lo que debía de estar en alguna parte del castillo. Se puso a buscar en cada rincón, pero lo único que encontraba eran charcos de agua justo en la puerta de su habitación. "¿Charcos de Agua, acaso están trapeando el piso?"

Un olorcito particular le llegó a su nariz: era zanahoria cocida. Abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación ¿A quién se le ocurría cocinar en su propio cuarto? Pero cuando entró no vio a alguien cocinando, sino que varios charcos de agua.

¡Klaus estaba tratando de derretir a Olaf! ¡A eso se debía el olor a zanahoria!

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—gritó Elsa con voz indignada—¿Y porqué huele así?—Además del olor de la nariz de Olaf, se sentía otro. Uno que a Elsa le desagradaba—Has… ¡Has estado bebiendo!

—¿Quién eres tu, hermosa chica rubiecita?—dijo Klaus, quien parecía no haber escuchado a las palabras de Elsa y mucho menos parecía reconocerla—Se supone que yo atiendo y funciono de noche…

Elsa sintió asco del hombre que tenía enfrente. ¡Las cosas que decía! Rápidamente tomó a Olaf y le creó otra nevada personal. Olaf gemía y miraba con temor a Klaus.

—Mami, mami… No me gusta mi papá ¿Puedo cambiarlo?

—¿Qué trató de hacerte?

—Me quiso derretir porque quise darle un abrazo, dijo que yo era molestoso, estúpido y feo.

Elsa se enojó. Era lo último que soportaría de Klaus. Le dijo a Olaf que se marchara, para que no viera lo que estaba por pasar. ¿Cómo se le ocurría llamar "fea" a una de sus más preciadas creaciones? ¿Cómo se le ocurría matar a su querido Olaf? Se acercó, preparada para enfrentar al anciano pelirrojo.

—¿Qué está pasando por tu cabeza? ¿Qué pasó con el hombre atento y educado que conocí? Eres muy precipitado y no tienes filtro… pero igual estábamos bien cómo antes, cuando tu no necesitabas de mi cuerpo.

—Tú… estás—Klaus eructó en plena cara de Elsa—Que ardes…

—Bueno… no puedo decir lo mismo de ti—dijo Elsa aguantando la risa.

—Todo lo que quiero hacer es amar tu cuerpo

Elsa agradeció que Klaus estuviera tan ebrio y así no escuchar el comentario.

—Elsa, Elsa. Avancemos. Sólo un paso más adelante.

—Bueno—dijo Elsa y avanzó un paso adelante. La risa estaba atascada en su garganta, Klaus era un idiota.

—Desnúdate.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Sácate la ropa, la lencería… como quieras decirle. Yo quiero verte desnuda.

—No, de ningún modo, es injusto…

—Bueno, para que sea justo entonces yo también me desnudaré.

—¡No!—gritó Elsa. Imaginar a Klaus sin ropa no era de su agrado—Es injusto porque yo aun no estoy preparada.

Klaus la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. La apretó bastante fuerte. Rápidamente colocó un guante en cada mano y después esposas, para que Elsa no se los pudiera quitar. Klaus cerró la puerta despacio.

—Klaus suéltame, sácame las esposas.

De un empujón Elsa quedó tumbada en la cama, boca abajo. Ese día usaba su vestido celeste y el cierre estaba en la espalda. Elsa gimió de miedo y rabia al sentir que el cierre descendía, dejando su espalda al descubierto. Las manos de Kluas descendías hacia su trasero.

—¡Klaus! Detente. ¡Para por favor!

—No, rubia. Somos esposo y esposa, hombre y mujer, dominante y sumisa.

Elsa empezó a gemir y a desesperarse. ¡Klaus estaba quitándole el culotte! Un poco más y le quitaría las bragas…

—¡Klaus, déjame! ¡Déjame!

—¡Cállate!—dijo y le golpeó en la cabeza—¡Acabemos con esto ya!

—Por favor…. Al menos quítame las esposas.

—No soy tonto, Elsa.

—No estoy preparada…—"Y no quiero" pensó.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Me vas a dejar hacer lo que yo quiera porque soy hombre y tú eres una mujer! La mujer solo hace las cosas de casa, es una sirvienta: Sirvienta doméstica, sirvienta familiar y sirvienta sexual. ¡Ahora quitaré esas bragas y te pasaré la lengua tanto por adelante que como por atrás!

Klaus no bromeaba. Su mano se deslizó bajo las bragas y agarró fuertemente una de las nalgas de Elsa, quien lloraba.

—¡Déjame tranquila! ¡Libérame!

Justo entonces se sintió un ruido metálico. Luego se sintió una caída.

—¿Te hizo daño, hermosa?—preguntó una voz. Elsa sonrió al reconocerla ¡Era Hans!

Como Elsa estaba de espalda, no vio con que había golpeado a Klaus. Le solicitó a Hans que le pusiera el culotte y que le subiera el cierre del vestido. Luego Hans recogió la llave de las esposas y liberó a Elsa.

—¡Gra-!

—Shh… puede despertarse.

Hans tomó a Elsa de la mano y recorrieron el castillo. Pero fueran donde se fueran, había alguien que los buscaba. En varias ocasiones escucharon a Krishna buscando a Hans ("¡Hans! ¡Primo favorito! ¿Dónde estás?") o a Anna quien buscaba a Elsa ("¡Elsa! Olaf me contó que Klaus quiso derretirlo ¿Es cierto?") y lo único que hacían era alejarse de las voces y los pasos lo más lejos posible. En dos oportunidades casi son descubiertos por Krishna, quien prácticamente estaba obsesionada, locamente enamorada de Hans. Elsa exploraba lugares que no conocía en su castillo: Pasillos oscuros, con pocas ventanas y que iban descendiendo. De seguro iban a un sótano. Entraron a la primera habitación que se encontraron: la lavandería. Ahí se encerraron y Elsa no tuvo tiempo de agradecerle a Hans, ya que el pelirrojo la besaba apasionadamente.

—¿Qué querías decirme?

—Gracias por llegar a tiempo… tu tío es un depravado.

—Lo sé…

—¿Con qué lo golpeaste?

—Yo lo golpeé con un sartén. Me lo enseñó tu prima en Londres… Bueno, resulta que venía escapando de Krishna y agarré un sartén para golpearla, pero te escuché gritar fui a ayudarte.

—Oh… Hans. No quiero pensar en lo que hubiese pasado.

—Se divorció de su primera esposa, quien se llamaba Jovita Beatriz del Monte, era una mujer algo hermosa, quien quedó horrible por los golpes que recibió por parte de mi tío. Ella le negaba el sexo y él la golpeaba, entonces se divorció y huyó con un joven llamado Tommy Ryddle, creo que practicaba vudú. El punto es que la dejó traumada como para huir con un tipo raro.

—No quiero terminar como esa mujer… bueno la belleza no me importa, pero no quiero tener trastorno mental. Quizá que cosas le hizo Klaus como para enloquecerla de esa manera.

—Yo no lo permitiré, mi amor. No permitiré que un anciano te toquetee y que juegue contigo. Ese soy yo.

Y entonces comenzaron a besarse, a sacarse la ropa: Hans se sacó la camisa y el pantalón y Elsa quedó con sujetador y bragas. Y comenzaron a acariciarse hasta excitarse con el tacto. Elsa sí permitía que Hans la tocara, él era el centro de su mundo. Y ella también agarraba el trasero de Hans. Se sintió extraña al estar así de excitada, pero no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto.

* * *

—¡Oh pero por el Rey Agdar y la Reina Idun! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Elsa y Hans despertaron: Gerda estaba en la puerta de la lavandería.

* * *

**U.u! Pinche Gerda! Justo en el mejor momento!**

** Yo también odio a Klaus #WeHateKlaus xD**

**Y amo a Hans… creo que este fic será Lime, ya que será algo subidito pero no tanto como el Lemmon.**

**¿Les gustó la canción? Se llama "Dulce" y la cantante es Francisca Valenzuela, top 1 en mi país. Me encanta la canción :)**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y por sus hermosos, preciosos y guapísimos reviews!**

**PD: HL Duck, espero que seas astuta y entiendas el mensaje oculto en este capítulo. Comunícame vía Pm! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Octavo Capítulo**

* * *

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Gerda había dejado caer el canasto y toda la ropa estaba desparramada en el suelo. Elsa tiritaba –no de frío- y temía que su criada corriera y lo dispersara a los cuatro vientos. Hans, por su parte, se acercó amenazadoramente hacia la mujer regordeta.

—¿Qué es lo que has visto? ¡Habla y más te vale no huir!

—¡Hans!—dijo Elsa asustada por el tono que había usado—¡Esa no es forma de tratar a alguien! Gerda, ¿Qué es lo que ha visto? ¿Desde cuándo ha estado observando?

—Yo… yo

—¿Puedes hablar más rápido, gorda?—dijo Hans—¡Abre la boca para hablar! Aunque supongo que tú lo haces solamente para comer…

—¡Hans! ¡No trates a Gerda así!

—Yo sólo llegué, los vi y estoy en esta situación… ¡Por favor no me eche del castillo, guardaré el secreto!

—¡Gerda! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que te despediría? ¡Eres esencial, conoces el castillo como la palma de tu mano!

—Sí majestad… sólo los vi durmiendo juntos y… ¡Con el sobrino de su majestad, su esposo, el Rey! ¡Con el hombre que trató asesinarla! ¡Con el novio de la señorita Krishna!

—¿¡Qué!?—gritaron ambos, rubia y pelirrojo

—La señorita Kierkegaard lo contó a los cuatro vientos, dice que ha logrado enamorar al Almirante Westergaard y que están saliendo.

—No es verdad, yo sólo he estado huyendo de ella porque me sigue a todas partes, mi prima se volvió loca.

Elsa suspiró, al menos Hans seguía soltero y no era de nadie más que de ella misma. ¿Qué le había pasado a la antipática, gruñona y amargada de Krishna? ¿Por qué era alegre, optimista y enamoradiza? Elsa gruñó al escuchar el nombre de esa chica, ya que había posado sus sucios labios en los de su pelirrojo favorito.

—Reina Elsa, sé que usted ya está grande y que sabe tomar decisiones. Entiendo que puede haberse enamorado del señor Westegaard, pero usted está casada con el Rey Klaus y no estoy segura de que Hans sea el indicado para usted. Usted debe saber que el secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Elsa asintió, no porque estaba de acuerdo con Gerda, sino a que lo hizo por educación. La criada dejó la ropa remojando en varios recipientes con agua y se marchó rápidamente, algo avergonzada al interrumpir a su jefa en ese estado. Elsa no estaba molesta, tampoco tenía vergüenza de haber sido descubierta… se sentía grande, indomable y alegre. Alegre de verdad, no una felicidad genuina como la de su matrimonio. Hans la hacía feliz.

Unas manos se posaron en su cintura y tiraron de ella ¡Hans tenía piel de bebé! Era muy suavecito.

—Deberías despedir a esa gorda, no merece que le des un techo si va a estar chismoseando.

—Fue un accidente, además no es problema que Gerda se entere. Ella sabe guardar secretos… cuando era pequeña solo ella, kai y mis padres sabían de mis poderes y guardaron bien el secreto. El problema sería que se enterara Anna, el depravado y tu nueva admiradora no-tan-secreta; Krishna.

—Anna se amurraría como una niña pequeña, teniendo en cuenta la idiota e inmadura que es—ante la mirada que le lanzó Elsa, decidió dejar de hablar de la trenzada—pero entenderá que tienes corazón y que no somos perfectos, tampoco somos una máquina, por decirlo de una manera. A Krishna puedo romperle el corazón… tengo experiencia en eso—Hans le lanzó una mirada coqueta y Elsa se ruborizó, era obvio que en las islas debía tener fama de mujeriego—Pero lo más difícil sería mi tío, con o sin alcohol en su organismo es bastante violento, tú lo has visto.

—Hablando de Krishna, ¿Qué crees que le pasó? Me llama la atención que esté obsesionada contigo…

—A mí me pasa lo mismo, antes cuando iba de visita a Islandia ella se burlaba de mí por ser el decimotercero. Y cuando ella iba a las Islas, se juntaba con mis hermanos mayores y me molestaban; al igual que tú, estoy sorprendido por su actitud.

—Sólo puedo decirte que es muy rara…

—¿Dejemos de hablar de ella y nos preocupamos de nosotros?—dijo Hans abrazándola y besándola en el cuello, la clavícula, las mejillas y en los labios.

—Guapura—dijo Elsa—Debo dejarte, de seguro que Anna me está buscando por el incidente de Olaf y puede sospechar si descubre que los dos hemos desaparecido….

—Te entiendo.

Elsa asiente y se dirige a la puerta. Entonces Hans grita:

—¡Hey! ¿No se te está olvidando algo?... ¿Tal vez un beso de despedida?

Elsa giró sobre sus tacones y se abalanzó sobre Hans, dándole un largo y profundo beso…

* * *

—¿Es verdad lo que dijo Olaf?

—Sí, Anna, Klaus estaba borracho y lo derritió diciendo que nuestro amiguito era feo y desagradable…

—¿Cómo se atreve?—le interrumpió—Menos mal que llegaste a tiempo.

—Bueno… la cosa es que yo entré a la habitación y rescaté a Olaf. Pero Klaus quería bueno… quería tener relaciones conmigo.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Accediste?

—Por supuesto que no, yo aún no estoy preparada. Y aún no sabes lo peor.

—Hans me contó que su tío –Klaus- tendía a ser promiscuo. Sus favoritas eran las más jóvenes y cada uno de sus hijos es de distinta mujer. Creo que se divorció de su primera esposa cuando le salió una arruga ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Debe tener alguna infección al ser tan promiscuo ¡Qué asco! ¡Prométeme que no harás nada con él…. Debes esperar que llegue tu Kristoff… Oh, perdón… debes esperar a que llegue tu príncipe azul. Y luego de eso pueden hacer el amor, salir a andar juntos, cantar un dueto, arrojarse bolas de nieve o simplemente besarse. Aún no puedo creer que sea la cuñada de un cerdo… ¡Pobre de ti!

—No tengas pena por mí, de hecho volveré a usar mi habitación antigua. Estaremos casados por título, ya no quiero ninguna relación con él.

—Bien dicho, hermana… de verdad, no debes dejar que ese imbécil te pase a llevar. Me siento culpable, yo apoyaba la idea de tu compromiso con él…

—¡Anna, por favor! No es tu culpa, yo sólo creo que me casé sin ver si había amor—"Y sin ver quién era mi amor" dijo mentalmente pensando en Hans.

—"No debes casarte con alguien que recién has conocido" ¡Es la segunda vez que hacemos caso omiso de esa frase! ¡Primero yo, queriendo casarme con ese bastardo de Hans! ¡Ahora tú, casándote con un cerdo cachondo!

—"Cerdo cachondo"—dice Elsa antes de estallar en risas. Anna la mira, divertida y dentro de poco también se ríe. ¡Qué momento estaban pasando! ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado antes de volver a compartir momentos como ese? ¡Años!

—¡Elsa! ¡Prometiste que haríamos un muñeco en cuanto volviéramos de Londres!

—Oh… creo que lo olvidé…

—¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? ¡No tiene que ser un muñeco!

—¡Claro, Anna! ¡Ven, vamos a jugar!

* * *

Estaba completamente cubierto de escarcha, montones de nieve por ahí y por acá, pedacitos de hielo por todas partes. Elsa y Anna sonreían, como nunca antes habían hecho en años.

En vez de hacer un muñeco, Elsa demostró sus habilidades como artista y construyó esculturas de hielo. La que había confeccionado esa tarde con su hermana era producto de su compañía y amor mutuo: Dos jóvenes, una con dos trenzas y otra con sólo una, sosteniendo un enorme corazón de hielo. La escultura era a escala humana y Anna estaba orgullosa de las capacidades de su hermana mayor.

—¡Qué linda te quedó!

—Gracias, Anna… Lo hice para que sepas que siempre estaré aquí para ti, puedo estar en el monte Olimpo, en el firmamento o en el infierno; pero siempre estaré para ti. Espero recibir lo mismo de ti.

Elsa hablaba entre líneas torcidas, puesto que en aquella frase quería decir algo muy personal. "Espero recibir lo mismo de ti" ¿Cómo reaccionaría Anna cuando le contara lo de su relación con Hans? Elsa esperaba que Anna estuviera para ella siempre, en todas las situaciones.

* * *

—¡Hans! ¡Te encontré!

El pelirrojo alzó la vista, sus ojos verdes se decepcionaron al ver que no estaba la rubia esbelta con quien deseaba encontrarse. Una jovencita pelirroja, con cuerpo de tabla se acercaba hacia él con una enorme sonrisa. Hans tragó saliva, Krishna no le agradaba, ni antes ni después de su "cambio". Su prima se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó.

—¿Dónde estabas mi principito favorito? ¡Te busqué por todas partes!

—Estaba lejos de ti, de hecho así es como quería…

—¡Yo tampoco soportaba estar lejos de ti!

Hans suspiró ¡Esa niña era estresante!

—Querido, queridísimo primo… Quiero que me acompañes a hablar con mi papá.

"Ah, no, ahí sí que no" pensó Hans "No pienso entrar al cuarto de ese pordiosero, mucho menos con la compañía de esta tonta"

—¡Hans! ¡Vamos donde mi padre! ¡Él quiere hablar con nosotros dos!

Entonces la pelirroja tomó al pelirrojo de la mano y se lo llevó a toda velocidad. Klaus se había repuesto del golpe con el sartén, pero le había crecido una hinchazón por el golpe. Olía a alcohol, y por extensión, a orina. Hans arrugó la nariz, puesto que el olor era desagradable.

—¿Y ya averiguaste quien te golpeó, papi?

—No, hijita… de hecho ni siquiera sé que fue lo último que hice.

Hans se alegró. Al menos se había olvidado de los intentos desesperados que hacía Elsa para liberarse de sus brazos. Entonces se preocupó de su presente: ¿Para qué estaba siendo llamado?

—Sobrino, anoche me llegó una carta de tus padres… dicen que no quieren nada contigo, te… te han desheredado.

Hans sintió un hueco enorme en su pecho, imposible de volver a ser llenado.

—Entonces, la ley dictó que podías quedar a cargo de tu pariente más cercano a un padre, quien vendría siendo yo. Eso significa que lo que te diré a continuación no podrá ser objetado y deberás obedecer. Krishna, Hans tomen asiento.

* * *

Elsa, acompañada de Anna, Kristoff, Sven y Karla, tiraban de la estatua de hielo confeccionada anteriormente. Elsa tenía planeado dejarla en el vestíbulo, de modo que cuando entrara alguien lo primero que vería sería la estatua. En el vestíbulo también había sido colgado el retrato familiar, pintado por cierto pelirrojo atractivo…

—¡Y listo!—dijo Anna, secándose el sudor de la frente con la mano—¡Qué gran trabajo hemos hecho, ahora todos verán que mi hermana usa sus poderes para el bien!

—Sí, Elsa, eres genial—dijo Kristoff

—No es genial, es una artista profesional, deberías exponer tus esculturas en el museo recientemente inaugurado, el Louvre de París—dijo Karla—A propósito, Elsa… Quiero hablar contigo a solas.

Elsa y Karla salieron del vestíbulo a solas, entrando en el armario de artículos de aseo.

—¿Y qué me quieres decir?

—Elsa, no sé si estoy segura… pero en la habitación de mi hermana encontré un pequeño frasco que olía a… tenía un olor místico… como el de los cupcakes embrujados.

—No entiendo a que quieres ir con eso…

—Bueno, Kent acudió a alguien que estaría dispuesto a combatirte… ella es la Bruja de los 99 Poderes, una mujer de aproximadamente la edad de papá. La historia cuenta que cuando era joven, vivía felizmente casada con un cortesano, hasta que le salió su primera arruga, su esposo le dio una golpiza terrible, hasta quedar deforme y fea, entonces el cortesano la dejó. A él le gustaban jóvenes y bonitas, sin cicatrices o arrugas. Entonces, desesperada por la separación, se alió con Tommy Riddle, un fanático vudú que la ayudó a adquirir poderes oscuros. Se dice que actualmente está buscando todos los poderes del mundo para que así, el cortesano la vuelva a querer.

—Aún sigo sin entender, sé que esa mujer existe, pero lo que me contaste es una leyenda y aún no sé cómo asociarlo a la realidad ¿Por qué la historia de amor?

—Porque eso explica quién es la bruja y porque viene específicamente a ti. Su nombre es 'Trixie', bueno ese es su apodo. Su verdadero nombre es Beatriz.

A Elsa le resultaba conocido el nombre, ¿Dónde lo había escuchado?

—Bueno, resulta que Kent y nosotras somos medio-hermanos, porque él viene de papá y una mujer anterior llamada Jovita Beatriz del Monte.

—Aún no entiendo…

—Resulta que papá golpeaba a esa mujer cuando empezó a verse anciana y le dejó cicatrices y moretones. Ahora, lo que sé de esa mujer es que se borró su primer nombre cuando conoció a un mago, quedándose como Beatriz del Monte—miró a Elsa, como para que le dijera su conclusión, pero la rubia estaba mucho más confundida—¡Hay! ¡El Cortesano, es papá! ¡La Bruja, es Beatriz, Trixie, Jovita… La misma persona! ¡El mago a quien Jovita conoció, es Tommy Riddle, el mago vudú! ¿Ahora sí entiendes?

Elsa recordó en donde había escuchado aquel nombre: Hans le había contado que aquella mujer le negaba sexo a Klaus y entonces el golpeaba, eso cuadraba con lo relatado por Karla. Entonces dijo:

—Entonces Kent y Jovita, perdón, Trixie Perdón, Beatriz vienen contra mí…

—Sí.

—Él quiere poder, ella recuperar a su antiguo amor…

—Y supongo que debes saber quién nos ha estado dando todo ese tipo de encantamientos.

—Entonces… ¿Tu hermana se bebió un frasco con un líquido encantado por Beatriz?

—Exacto, y creo que eso explicaría su extraño comportamiento…

—¡Oh, entonces Trixie debe tener una bola de cristal y ha estado observándome!

—¿Observándote en qué, Elsa?

—¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

—Claro, sólo dime.

—Estoy enamorada de Hans.

Se hizo una pausa silenciosa, por cada segundo que pasaba Elsa podía sentir que Karla gritaría…

—¿Y qué más da? Yo sabía que no había nadie capaz de amar a mi papá.

—¿No te molesta?—dijo Elsa, sorprendida, sonriendo—¿De verdad?

—No, no me molesta… papá es cruel. Con Kent y Karla ha sido mejor que conmigo. En mi castillo no hay servidumbre, porque esa soy yo… la menor.

—Oh…

—Ahora, creo que Beatriz debe estar celosa y trata de volverte celosa a ti también. De seguro le dio una poción de amor a mi hermana y por eso actúa así. Debes separarte de papá, así podrás quedarte con Hans…

—¿Y qué pasa si me divorcio de Klaus?

—Seré honesta—Karla tragó saliva—Se te declararía la guerra

* * *

En el polo norte, en una pequeña isla cerca de Groenlandia moraba una mujer cuya apariencia era descrita como "pordiosera", prácticamente lucía como una. Sonreía con un gusto amargo en la boca, lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y se sentía avergonzada de sí misma. ¡La habían descubierto!

—¿Dónde estás, hijo?

—Aquí, vieja.

—Tu patética hermana es muy inteligente, adivinó el plan inmediatamente.

—¿Y? Krishna no podrá razonar, está bajo la maldición.

—Entonces, ¿no debo preocuparme?

—No, Bea.

—Ven aquí, hijo—la horrible Beatriz lo llamó, con los brazos extendidos. Kent la abrazó.

—Triunfaremos, como madre e hijo.

—¿Estás segura de que no me vas a traicionar? Mi plan original consistía en matar a Klaus.

—No te traicionaré, no quiero ser reina. Pero quiero a Klaus vivo, al menos por un tiempo. Después, harás todo lo que quieras con él.

Entonces estallaron en risas malévolas.

—¿Entendiste?

—Sí, tío…

—¿Lo harás?

—… Sí…

—Bien, pueden marcharse.

Hans salió con los ojos llorosos. Ahora, su relación con Elsa se había desvanecido. El destino los separó. ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir?

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Hola! Aurora ha regresado después de un larguísimo periodo. Lo siento, he estado ocupada, MUY ocupada en mis exámenes, mi trabajo como empaquetadora en el supermercado y ayer murió mi hámster :( R.I.P Carl Carusso :(**

**El capítulo es corto, pero al menos lo publiqué. No estaba muerta, tampoco me fui de parranda… solo que el colegio es una mierda. En lo largo de estas dos semanas mi correo me notificó que tres o cuatro usuarios han agregado mi historia a su lista de favoritos ¡Muchas Gracias! También les envío un enorme beso a las que me han comentado, en serio, con sus reviews me alcanza para pagar el alquiler xD**

**¡Cuidense! ¡Abrazos y besos de Olaf! ¡Prometo actualizar más rápido!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Noveno Capítulo**

**Pov Elsa**

* * *

He despertado al estilo Anna, sonrío y sonrío hasta que me llegan a doler las mejillas de tanto sonreír. A todos les encantó mi estatua de hielo, Karla me apoya y anoche volví a mi antigua habitación. Klaus no protestó, de hecho cuando le dije que quería dormir en otra cama, el me dijo "Qué bueno, ocupabas mucho espacio y me tenías en un rincón" Eso me hizo enfurecer y me contuve las ganas de decirle que era él el que ocupaba espacio. Desde que dejé de hablar con Karla no he visto a Hans. Sí vi a Krishna, la idiota cegada de "amor", quien se reía como una histérica.

Hoy quiero variar. No me pongo mi vestido de la coronación, tampoco el vestido de hielo. Muevo mis manos, mi poder hace un nuevo vestido. No sé cómo me veo, pero si sé que es cómodo y suave, debo haber utilizado un material muy fino. Avanzo al espejo, y veo algo que me llena de nostalgia:

Mi vestido está hecho de finos copos de nieve, un hermoso vestido blanco… como un vestido de novia.

El vestido, el vestido que no usé para casarme con Hans. Bueno, hasta el momento no lo usaré para bodas; pero estoy segura que en cuanto me divorcie de Klaus, el pelirrojo de mis sueños accederá a contraer nupcias conmigo. ¡Qué emoción me da pensar en eso!

Me veo viviendo felizmente con Hans, compartiendo el trono, un niño correteando entre nosotros. ¡La familia feliz! Y veo como Anna estrechar manos con Hans, perdonándolo finalmente. Veo a Karla viviendo con nosotros, mientras cuida a un montón de palomas mensajeras. Veo a Klaus, llorando como un idiota por el divorcio. Veo a Krishna, saliendo de su encantamiento y revelándose contra Kent y Beatriz. Espero que así sea, que esa familia islandesa se vaya de mi reino.

Salgo de mi habitación, he madrugado y se supone que debo ir a mi estudio personal. Pero, en vez de ir ahí, subo una escalera de caracol. Sólo hay dos personas que tienen la llave de acceso: Yo y Hans. ¿Estará despierto?

Abro la puerta despacio. Veo a un guapo joven musculoso sentado en la cama, inclinado sobre una hoja de papel. Menos mal que está despierto, hoy ando extraña y quiero estar con él.

Cuando me ve entrar, veo que sonríe. Pero la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos…

—¿Elsa? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Hola, Hans—digo algo triste, ya que esperaba que me recibiera de una manera más cálida.

—¿Madrugaste?—pregunta, sin siquiera devolverme el saludo.

—No—digo sarcásticamente—Ando sonámbula. ¿Puedo ver qué estás dibujando?

El me muestra su dibujo, con una expresión que no he visto en su rostro. ¿Qué le pasa? En la hoja hay un joven tomado de la mano con una chica. Pero, el joven está pensando en otra mujer… Oh, no… Estoy empezando a imaginar lo peor: Que esté conmigo si quererme mientras está enamorado de otra.

—¿Por qué dibujas eso? ¿Cuál es el significado?

—Elsa… Ayer hablé con mi tío.

—¿Qué te dijo?—pregunto asqueada al escucharlo mencionar a Klaus.

—Habló conmigo… estoy a su cargo…

—¿Te han desheredado?

Definitivamente, eso debe explicar su cambio de humor. Debe sentirse mal porque nunca, jamás en su vida ha recibido amor y cariño de parte de su familia. Me siento a su lado y pongo mi brazo sobre su hombro, pero él se aleja de mí con una expresión llorosa en el rostro.

—Esa no es la razón de mi dibujo, estaba al borde de contártelo pero tú me interrumpiste—dice ligeramente molesto. ¿Qué rayos le pasa?—Sí, me han desheredado, él me manda y me ha obligado a… a dejarte.

Cuando era pequeña recuerdo que me caí de la escalera. Caí tan fuerte, que impacté contra una rueca y me clavé el huso con la aguja en mi pecho, sintiendo un dolor desgarrador y un vacío en mi interior. Así mismo me siento ahora.

—¿S-Se ha enterado de nuestra relación?

—No, no se ha enterado… Elsa, no puedo decírtelo.

—Dímelo, por favor.

—Bien: Estoy comprometido—dice—Con Krishna.

Si cuando me clavé con el huso de la rueca sentí un desgarro, ahora me ha atravesado una estalactita y siento el vértigo de la muerte.

**Aquí termina el punto de vista.**

Karla también había madrugado, siempre lo hacía, desde pequeña. Primero pasaba un tiempo con las palomas mensajeras, luego comenzaba las labores. En Arendelle estaba cómodamente instalada y al fin sentía que le importaba a alguien, a Anna, su nueva amiga.

Rápidamente le preparó un desayuno a Gerda, como muestra de agradecimiento por sus atenciones. "Te agradezco" decía la nota que le había dejado. Entonces volvió a su habitación para buscar ropa que ponerse.

Abrió la puerta y las cortinas estaban corridas, de modo que estaba absolutamente oscuro. Eso le llamó la atención: Usualmente dejaba las cortinas y la ventana abierta para que entraran y salieran las palomas. Cuando procedía a correr las cortinas sintió que una mano la sujetaba fuertemente del brazo.

—Vaya, vaya, nunca pensé que tocaría a una paria como tú—dijo una voz de mujer—Mis manos jamás han tocado a una malparida como tú, Karla.

—¿Quién eres?

—¡Puedes correr las cortinas!—gritó la mujer a alguien más. Acto seguido, la luz inundó la habitación y Karla pudo ver a una mujer que había visto en retratos de su castillo. Cuando logró quitar toda la suciedad, arrugas y heridas del rostro de la mujer, pudo darle una identidad.

—¡Pero si usted es Beatriz!—dijo asustada—Me dijeron que cuando se divorció de mi padre se suicidó… la daba por muerta—mintió

—Su nombre—dijo una voz a sus espaldas, de hombre—No es Beatriz, es Trixie y no nos mientas, sabías de su existencia y le contaste a la reina de las nieves la posibilidad de un ataque. Muy inteligente, hermana menor.

Entonces supo quien estaba acompañando a la mujer. Kent había venido con ella, pero estaba muy irreconocible: Una cicatriz iba desde su pómulo hacia su mentón y tenía los brazos llenos de cortes; el resultado de haberse interesado en artes vudú.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Como dice mi hijo, eres muy inteligente y acertaste: es por eso que venimos.

—¿Y qué pretenden? Ya le conté y sé que ella le contará a Anna, Kristoff y a todos aquí. Además, pueden considerarse estatuas de hielo apenas intenten atacarla.

—Ya la atacamos—dijo Kent—Krishna la está torturando.

—Estaba en lo cierto con lo del encantamiento para enamorar.

—Claro, pero mira: hemos venido a hacerte una oferta—dijo Beatriz y Karla supo de inmediato que no podría zafar—Como inicialmente trataste de formar parte del plan de Kent y desertaste, aliándote con el enemigo tendrás elegir entre la cara y el sello.

—Con Bea decidimos—dijo Kent—que te unas a nosotros por voluntad propia o…

—¡No traicionaré a las únicas personas que me enseñaron lo que era tener familia!

—O que te unas a nosotros en contra de tu voluntad—dijo Beatriz con una tranquilidad peligrosa—Y, como no quisiste hacerlo por ti sola, te daremos una 'ayudita' para que lo hagas.

Beatriz alzó sus brazos y preparó algo similar a una bola de nieve, pero no estaba hecha de nieve: Era negra, despedía luz oscura e irritaba los ojos.

—¡_Domain_!—dijo Beatriz, lanzando la bola hacia Karla, a quién le dio justo en el cerebro.

Entonces, los ojos de la atacada se tornaron ligeramente cristalinos, ojos falsos de cristal. Se puso de pie, rígida y atenta, como si esperara órdenes.

—¿Crees que habrá funcionado, vieja?

—Eso lo veremos—dijo la mujer con una risilla y le entregó un cuchillo a Karla—¡Entonces, pequeña idiota entrometida! ¡Veamos si ahora me obedeces en contra de tu voluntad! ¡Córtate el brazo! ¡Entierra el cuchillo, rasga la piel!

Karla obedeció, tomó el cuchillo, lo posicionó encima de su antebrazo y enterró. Sangre caía y caía, sangre que tenía un efecto extraño en Beatriz.

—Mira atento lo que hago y aprenderás lo que es ser culto en esta vida, hijo.

La mujer se acercó al brazo sangrante de Karla y comenzó a lamer y a succionar la sangre.

—¡Mamá, qué asco! ¿Cómo se te ocurre beber sangre?

Pero la mujer bebía y bebía, sonriendo por su victoria, añorando que su amor la volviera a amar.

**Pov Elsa (de nuevo)**

¿De verdad estoy respirando? ¿Sigo viva? ¿Puedo ver? Es imposible, me daba por muerta. ¡Hans se casa, se casa con su prima, se casa con mi hijastra, se casa con Krishna!

No puedo llorar, no puedo descontrolarme, no puedo sentir. Y ahora sí que no debo abrir mi corazón. Hans fue uno de los pocos hombres en los que confié y me ha decepcionado. ¿Acaso todos los que tienen que ver algo con la familia Westergaard resultan decepcionantes? Klaus y su manía por las jóvenes y el sexo. Hans y su sed de poder y su matrimonio con una princesa… ¡Ahí está! No me amaba de verdad porque él aún quiere poder y conmigo no puede obtenerlo porque ya estoy casada.

¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Maldito corazón que me hizo salirme de la línea y ser una boba por un tiempo! Fui tan tonta al pensar que me iba a querer. Al pensar que había cambiado. Nadie cambia en el tiempo. Nadie

Mi subconsciente me regaña _"Tú si cambiaste, pasaste de ser una asustadiza a una mujer segura. Pasaste de ser una mala hermana, a la mejor hermana del mundo. Pasaste de ser una reina que evitaba a su pueblo a una reina presente. Sí se puede cambiar con el tiempo" _Yo si cambié, pero sola no lo hice: Anna estuvo ahí para acompañarme.

—¿Elsa?—me dice Hans, pero evito su mirada, evito esos ojos verdes que me han cautivado—Elsa… debes escucharme.

Entonces reúno saliva y me sorprendo a mí misma siendo capaz de hablar:

—¡No! ¡No gastaré un minuto más de mi vida para escucharte! ¡No quiero que me hables! ¡Nunca más confiaré en un hombre soltero que me trate bien, es engañoso!

—¡Elsa! ¿Qué cosas te imaginas?

—¡Que tú no me quieres, aquí tengo la comprobación! ¡Ahora cásate con esa princesa y mátanos a Klaus y a mí! ¡Es lo que harás! ¡Al fin obtendrás ese trono que tanto quieres!—grito y me siento como una tonta, toda mi personalidad "Anna" se ha desvanecido.

—¡Elsa, no! ¡Escúchame, es un malentendido!

—¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Vas a mentirme más, lo sé!

—Elsa, jamás me casaría con sangre de mi sangre. No me quiero casar con Krishna…

—¡Déjate de mentir!—digo y siento que las lágrimas llenan mis ojos—Si no te querías casar con Krishna ¿Por qué molestarte en eso?

—¡Porque yo no decidí, Elsa! ¡Mis padres me desheredaron y ahora debo obedecer a mi tío! ¡Él autorizó a Krishna para casarse conmigo y no me puedo negar!

Antes de poder asimilar todo lo que me ha dicho, Hans se acerca a mí, sujeta mis manos con las suyas y sus labios rozan los míos.

_Él no quería casarse con Krishna, me eligió a mí_. Le correspondo el beso y eso me garantiza un mayor acceso a su lengua. Ya está perdonado, pero lamento el hecho de que los dos debamos enfrentar miles de situaciones y romper una infinidad de reglas para poder escuchar nuestros corazones y amarnos sin problema.

Hans se separa de mí lentamente y veo que un hilillo de nuestra saliva nos une los labios. Me mira como un halcón, sus ojos verdes están fijos en mí y me siento algo cohibida al sentir el gran peso de su mirada sobre mí.

—Lo siento—dice—No te quise molestar de esa forma. Eres la única mujer en mi vida, mi día comienza y acaba contigo.

—Oh, Hans—digo—Lamento haber perdido el control de esa manera. Fui una tonta al dudar de tus sentimientos y al catalogarte como aprovechador y ambicioso…

—Si soy ambicioso—dice cortándome—Tú eres mi ambición.

Y me vuelve a besar en los labios, apasionadamente. Debería contarle a alguien este hecho, pero no sé a quién. No puede ser Anna, porque se pondría a lanzarme todas las penas del infierno. Tampoco puede ser Gerda, aunque sepa sobre la relación que mantengo con Hans; ella piensa que está mal y sólo guarda el secreto porque le importo. Olaf tampoco, él no sabe guardar secretos.

La única opción que me queda es Karla, ella está a favor de mi relación con Hans y que le sea infiel a su padre. Sí, ella es una buena opción para desahogarme. Confío en ella y sé que ella confía en mí.

—¿Hans?—digo interrumpiendo el beso—¿Me podrías decir de qué se trata tu dibujo?

—Creí que a estas alturas ya lo habías adivinado—me dice—Significa que estoy con Krishna, pero mi mente y mi corazón sólo sirven para pensar en ti—dice y me llega directo al corazón—Deberías irte, para evitar problemas—me dice, y me despido con un beso.

Salgo de su habitación con un corazón palpitando tranquilamente, me siento segura y querida.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Lamento mucho haberme demorado :(**

**Peleé con mi mamá y me dejaron castigada**

**Pero al fin dejé el capítulo y como recompensa, publicaré otro más en las próximas 24 horas!**

**Esto cada vez se pone más enredado...**

**¡Gracias por seguir esta historia!**

**¡Gracias por comentar!**

**¡Gracias por sus PM's!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Décimo Capítulo**

**Pov Elsa**

* * *

Hans fue bien astuto al decir que era tiempo de irme, a esta hora se supone que me levanto y Gerda debería estar llevándome el desayuno. _Oh, no. Puede llegar en cualquier momento._

Debo hacer algo, si entra a mi habitación y ve que no estoy, probablemente alertaría a toda la guardia real y cuando me encuentren; deberé dar miles de explicaciones. Rápidamente congelo el piso. Me deslizaré hacia mi cuarto.

Creo un trineo de hielo y me pongo boca abajo en él. _Uno, dos, tres_ pienso y salgo disparada por el pasillo. Es divertido, hace tiempo que no usaba un trineo y me había olvidado de lo bien que se estaba en uno. Poco a poco diviso mi puerta y veo a Gerda golpeándola. _Maldición _Si entra y no me ve, se desatará la alarme de emergencia.

Entonces, siento la voz:

—¿Elsa? ¡Elsa! ¿Por qué no me abres la puerta?—esta voz no es de Gerda, a medida que me acerco veo que me había equivocado de persona y mis sospechas se confirman: ¡Anna está esperándome!

Y lo peor: El piso sigue congelándose y dentro de poco va a llegar a los pies de Anna y se va a resbalar. ¡Cómo detengo este trineo! Y mientras pienso en cómo hacerlo, aún estoy más cerca de Anna… ¡Ya sé! ¡Puedo hacer una barrera de hielo para que mi trineo no pueda avanzar!

Rápidamente aparece una pared que impide el avance y me detengo. Deshago el trineo, la pared y descongelo el piso. Por poco alcanza a Anna. Entonces me pongo de pie y me dirijo a ella, tratando de parecer lo más tranquila posible.

—¡Anna! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Ella da un respingo al escucharme, seguro pensaba que yo estaba durmiendo.

—¡Elsa! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Fui al baño—miento—a hacer pis ¿Y tú?

Ella sonríe como una boba y me abraza.

—Busco a Kristoff—me dice—¿Podríamos hablar en privado, en tu habitación?

Yo asiento y abro la puerta. Menos mal que no sospechó y me creyó. Tomamos asiento en mi cama y veo que está nerviosa. ¿Qué le pasa? Sé que tiene algo que contarme pero no sabe cómo dar el primer paso. Entonces decido ser yo la que da el primer paso:

—¿Qué me quieres contar, Anna?

Ella se queda en blanco. Mira a ambos lados como para asegurarse de que no hay nadie presente. Traga saliva y se dirige a mí.

—¿Cómo decírtelo?... ¡Prométeme que no te vas a enojar!

—No sé, hermanita. Depende de qué tan grave es lo que me vas a contar.

—¿Me consideras grande?

—Obvio, tienes diecinueve años. Desde el año pasado, cuando fue mi coronación eres una adulta. Uno es adulto desde los dieciocho…

—¡Ya! Sólo quería escuchar que era adulta—dice interrumpiéndome—¡Elsa! ¡Dime que puedo confiar en ti!

—¡Claro!—dio—Sólo habla y dime en qué lío te has metido y en qué te puedo ayudar.

Anna traga saliva y me mira.

—Elsa… yo… yo estoy embarazada.

¿Cómo debo tomar esto? En parte estoy agradecida y muy contenta de que mi hermana sea madre y que yo sea tía. ¡Un nuevo miembro de la familia! Pero por otra parte me siento celosa y desplazada: Anna, a sus diecinueve años está embarazada, perdió la virginidad con el hombre que más ama y está casada con él.

Yo por mi parte tengo veintidós años, soy virgen, estoy casada con un cerdo pervertido al cual no amo y el amor de mi vida está comprometido con otra y no nos podemos amar. Sí, qué pena mi vida.

—¡Qué buena noticia Anna!—digo, lo digo con todo mi corazón, aunque esté celosa—¡Mírate ya eres toda una madre! ¿Cuántos…?

—Tres meses, supongo que lo concebí en mi Luna de Miel con Kristoff. ¡Ay! Dicen que en la Luna de Miel es el único día en el que puedes tener sexo aceptado socialmente…

—¡Anna! ¡Esas palabras!

—Sí, creo que me pasé… Bueno, quería contarte esto a ti, ya que eres prácticamente mi madre. Kristoff no lo sabe, por eso lo buscaba…

—¿Y qué crees que es: niño o niña?

—No sé…independiente de su género, es mi hijo y lo quiero por esa razón: Es mío.

Sus palabras me dejan pensando y justo entra Gerda, viene para despertarme.

—Su majestad; Elsa. Su alteza; Anna. Es hora de desayunar.

—Ya vamos, Gerda, no nos demoraremos—digo.

—Iré a vestirme y voy a desayunar—me dice Anna, que todavía usa pijama.

* * *

Poco a poco el comedor se llena: Primero llega Hans, siendo acosado por Krishna. Detrás de ellos viene Klaus, quien me mira con ojos suplicantes. Se nota que me extrañó junto a él. En unos minutos llega Anna, ya vestida. Kristoff no está, porque se fue a vender hielo.

—¿Puedo tomarles la orden?—pregunta Gerda—¡No, no están todos! ¿Dónde está la señorita Karla? Fue muy generoso de su parte el dejarme un desayuno preparado… ¿Señorita Krishna? ¿Sabe dónde está su hermana?

—¿No ha visto lo radiante que se ve Hans este día?—dice Krishna y veo que su mente fue alterada para solo pensar en MI pelirrojo. Anna estalla en una carcajada al escuchar su comentario.

—¿El? ¿Radiante? ¡Hasta una marmota desdentada se ve mejor que él!—dice mi hermana.

—¡No voy a dejar que hables así de mi prometido! ¡Nadie habla mal de él!

—¿Prometido, has dicho? ¡Se aprovechará de ti, tal como lo hizo conmigo!

Y entonces comienza el silencio. Los Kierkegaard no saben nada de las acciones de Hans, bueno, hasta ahora. Veo a Klaus mirar furiosamente a Anna.

—¿¡Qué has dicho!?

—¡Dije!—dice Anna con el mismo volumen de voz—¡Que se aprovechó de mi en una ocasión anterior! ¿Acaso crees que tu sobrino es un santo? ¡Quiso matar a la que es tu esposa y a mí me quiso dejar morir encerrada en la biblioteca! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque quería tener un trono y el prestigio a su lado! ¡El muy idoita quer´´ia ser rey! ¡Oooh! ¡Qué inocente es Hans Westergaard! ¡Yo lo hubiera condenado a la horca!

¡Por qué no hice callar a Anna! Vaya, el embarazo no la ha hecho ser más compasiva…Probablemente Klaus le haga caso y lo condene a la horca. Entonces veo a mi "esposo" que se pone tan colorado y me cuesta diferenciar el cabello de la piel. Está mirándome, y sus ojos van de mí hacia Anna y de Anna hacia Hans.

—¿¡Qué fue lo que les hiciste a estas dos mujeres!?—grita—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué!?

—Tío, usted sabe que jamás tenía la oportunidad de ser rey, por lo que opté por casarme con una heredera al trono. Si bien llegué a Arendelle para conquistar a Elsa, no lo pude hacer porque no era muy sociable. Entonces opté por Anna y ella ciega de amor aceptó casarse. Luego de un accidente Anna se comenzó a congelar y la dejé morir encerrada en la biblioteca, no sé como escapó. Luego fui a decapitar a Elsa, para así quedarme con el reino. Obviamente no funcionó.

—¡No permitiré que te cases con mi hija! ¿Cómo sabré si después tratas de matarme a mí para quedarte con mi trono?—Se voltea hacia Krishna y le grita—¡Y tú! ¿Cómo se te ocurre enamorarte de él? ¡Mira con el monstruo con el que te querías casar! ¿Qué piensas?, eh. ¿Qué piensas, hija mía?

—¿No ves el hermoso día que hace afuera?—dice la gemela mayor—¡Adivina porqué salió este sol tan hermoso! ¡Es porque Hans se ha levantado y eso hace que la naturaleza se porte tan bien! ¡Los días bonitos se deben a mi Hans!

Vaya, esta sí que está ida.

—¡Hija! ¡Hija! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Perdiste el conocimiento!

—¿Sabes por qué el cielo es azul? ¡Es el color favorito de mi Hans! ¡Gracias a él el cielo y el mar son de ese hermoso color!

—¡Tú ya no te casarás con este pordiosero sureño! ¡Será un matrimonio arreglado!—le dice a Krishna y yo no puedo evitar sentirme feliz. ¡Hans y Krishna no se casan!

Entonces Klaus se voltea a mi único amor.

—¡Tú vete de aquí! ¡Fuera de mi castillo! ¡No te acerques a mi esposa, ni a mi cuñada, ni a mis hijas!

—Bien—dice Hans con decisión, entonces me mira de una manera bien discreta y sé que me va a decir una indirecta—No sé porqué, pero los malvaviscos me encantan, aunque traten de matarme—Y sale del comedor, dejándome confundida y distraída.

Justo entonces llega Karla, tiene un aspecto extraño: no se ha peinado y sus ojos están… raros.

—Quiero tres cuencos de sopa para desayunar—dice—Comeré en mi habitación.

—¡Estás loca! ¡Eres una sola! ¿Para qué quieres tres cuencos?—la regaña Klaus.

Karla se queda de pie, bastante quieta y atenta. Como si estuviera escuchando algo que nosotros no. Entonces, para desayunar tranquila, doy fin a la conversación:

—Déjala, amorcito—digo y casi vomito las palabras—Ella ha sido muy generosa al prepararle un desayuno a Gerda, déjala que coma todo lo que quiera.

Karla se marcha, con los tres cuencos y desayuno tranquila. Por una parte quiero matar a Anna, por no cerrar la boca. Pero debo ser compasiva: Las mujeres tienen cambios de humor cuando están embarazadas. Desayuno camarones a la crema y me dirijo rápidamente a mi estudio, debo trabajar… y pensar en la indirecta que me dio Hans.

* * *

Hoy ha sido un día bastante sencillo y me siento vacía. Hans me hace falta, mucha falta. Me dirijo a mi habitación, sólo quiero llorar.

Cierro la puerta y me arrodillo en el suelo. Es como si tuviera una enorme herida en mi pecho, una herida incurable, imperdonable e irreparable. Me asomo por la ventana de mi habitación. Allá en lo lejos de ve la Montaña Norte y en su cima se ve un destello celestino: Mi castillo de hielo.

Entonces recuerdo lo que me dijo Hans: "_los malvaviscos me encantan, aunque traten de matarme"_ ¿Cómo un malvavisco puede ser asesino? ¡Es un ser inerte! ¡No está vivo!... Aunque sí conozco un malvavisco viviente, en mi castillo de hielo cree un muñeco que representa mi lado que busca que lo dejen solo… ¡Ahí está! ¡Se llamaba Malvavisco! ¡Él quería que me dejen en paz y podía llegar a matar al que se le opusiera! ¡Trató de matar a Hans cuando quiso entrar a mi castillo de hielo!

Rápidamente busco una capucha y como veo que no tengo, hago una de hielo. Me tapa la cabeza y parezco verdugo. Bien, ya estoy disfrazada. Ahora necesito encontrar una manera de escapar de aquí.

No puedo salir por las puertas: Están con cerrojo y solo Kai tiene la llave. Tampoco puedo salir por la cocina, que da al patio trasero, porque ahí hay guardias vigilando. Aquí el único medio de escape que tengo es la ventana… pero no soy como mi prima Rapunzel, quien podía usar su cabello como escalera. Y yo necesito una escalera… ¡Cómo fui tan tonta! ¡Sé crear un enorme castillo! ¡De más que puedo hacer una escalera, o al menos un tobogán!

El tobogán se ve más fácil, de modo que lo hago de nieve y cuando lo toca, se hace hielo y se solidifica. Va desde mi ventana hasta el otro lado del fiordo, de modo que ya estaría saliendo de Arendelle.

Me pongo en él y cuento: Uno, dos, tres y salgo disparada hacia abajo.

¡Oh! ¡Qué bien se siente el vértigo y la adrenalina! ¡Se siente genial deslizarse! Estoy pasando por encima del castillo encima de las aldeas y dentro de unos minutos ya llegué al otro lado del fiordo y caigo de bruces en el suelo.

Debo seguir mi camino hacia el norte, tengo una brújula que me trajeron los embajadores de China y me sirve para encontrar el norte magnético. Debo seguir más allá, por donde está la cabaña de Oaken.

Nunca me he detenido a caminar y a mirar atentamente mi reino, la única vez que salí a 'explorar' fue cuando huí en mi coronación, el año pasado, pero sólo estaba preocupada de correr y de llegar lo más lejos posible. No sabía que los pinos se veían tan bonitos a la luz de la luna. No sabía cómo sonaban los copos de nieve cuando daban contra el suelo…. Ahora lo sé y me siento orgullosa de gobernar un reino tan lindo como este.

Poco a poco la montaña se ve más cerca, pero recuerdo que hay un acantilado que nos separa. Yo creé una escalera que une ambos acantilados y espero que no se haya destruido.

La escalera cada vez se ve con más claridad, pero escucho una respiración agitada a mis espaldas.

Me volteo y los veo: aproximadamente diez, que me miran con ojos rabiosos y echan uno por sus narices.

¡Lobos! Y vienen directamente a mí.

* * *

**UuuuU! Espero haberlos dejado en suspenso**

**Bueno, debo confesar que me duele que Hans se haya ido, pero es un hecho que marcará un antes y un después**

**¡Comenzó la Recta Final!**

**¡Este fic está a punto de terminar! :)**

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios, por dar favorite y/o follow y por sus PM's!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Undécimo Capítulo**

**Pov Elsa**

* * *

El lobo cae encima de mí, enseñándome los dientes. Siento su aliento, y me da un retorcimiento al pensar en lo que ha estado comiendo. Sus fauces se dirigen a mi cara y no cierro los ojos, para mostrar mi valentía. Entonces veo que los ojos del lobo se detienen, se quedan pegados.

Gotas de sangre caen sobre mi pecho y me acabo de dar cuenta: Han decapitado al lobo.

¿Quién? Basta con ver al hombre que más amo inclinado sobre mí, quien atravesó al lobo con una daga.

—¿Estás bien, amor? —

Resulta increíble que este encuentro tan romántico, ocurra en un ambiente contrastante: La cabeza de un lobo en medio de la nieve, una daga chorreando sangre y mi cara, llena de sudor. Pero me animo a responder:

—Estoy bien porque estoy contigo, Hans—y me inclino para besarlo en la mejilla.

—Veo que entendiste mi mensaje oculto, tu palacio de hielo sigue igual, pero Malvavisco te ha reemplazado y lleva puesta tu corona, la que usaste en la coronación.

Recuerdo esa corona, la arrojé lejos cuando traté de liberarme, cuando quise demostrar que era libre.

—¿Hans? ¿Malvavisco te dejó entrar?

—No lo sé—me dice desconcertándome—Traté de evitarlo por todo el día, temo que si me ve, trate de matarme. Le enterré mi espada y terminé botándolo.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a mi castillo? Puedo deshacerme de él o de cambiarle la memoria…

—Deshazte de él—me dice—No soporto que lleve una tiara en la cabeza, el muy afeminado…

Río, Hans piensa mal de mi guardián. ¡Es un muñeco de nieve! No tiene cerebro, el reacciona respecto a sentimientos, mis sentimientos. Olaf lo creé cuando era pequeña y representa lo que sentía cuando era pequeña. El es el lazo entre Anna y yo misma. Malvavisco representa mi lado que busca tranquilidad y está dispuesto a luchar para que me dejen sola.

Entonces me pongo de pie y me aferro al brazo de Hans. Estoy cansada, mis piernas me duelen y tengo sueño… no creo que pueda subir toda la escalera de hielo. Entre resoplido y resoplido avanzo paso a paso… las estrellas se ven hermosas… ¿Tan gorda soy? ¡Mis pies no me pueden!... cielos, a estas horas ya estoy acostada… no puedo… Y finalmente caigo tumbada en la nieve, otra vez.

—¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos?—me pregunta Hans, y pese a que me encantaría, niego con la cabeza.

—No, puedo crear una tienda aquí mismo… ¿Quieres estar bajo las estrellas?

—Yo quiero estar junto a ti, Elsa—me dice y mis mejillas se encienden—Mi lugar favorito es estar a tu lado. Podemos estar en medio de un desierto abrasador. O naufragando en el mar. O en medio de la nada. Lo importante es que estemos juntos—dice, marcando la palabra 'juntos'—¿Me entiendes?

—Sí, Hans, tienes razón. Por algo me escapé de mi habitación en medio de la noche y estoy dispuesta a seguir haciéndolo si es el único modo para verte. Ahora es un alivio que Klaus haya anulado tu compromiso con Krishna, sigues solterito y disponible para mí.

—Sí, es genial que no me case con esa chillona y desesperante de la gemela uno. Pero el motivo de la anulación del compromiso y también el motivo de que esté aquí, es la tonta de tu hermana. Creo que bien hizo Krishna al llamarla Tontanna.

¿¡Cómo ha llamado a Anna!?

—¿Qué has dicho?—digo encolerizándome—¿Cómo te has referido a mi hermana?... ¡Claro, Krishna lo ha dicho! ¡Parece que has estado muy pendiente de esa tonta y de cómo habla de mi hermana! ¿Sabes cómo me trató? ¡Me llamó 'Madrastra Malvada' y 'Bruja' y si bien recuerdo, cuando veníamos desde Islandia hasta Arendelle, tú concordaste con ella! ¡Ahora, como veo que tienes más afinidad con tu prima, con tu ex prometida, mejor me largo de aquí!

Entonces doy media vuelta y me dirijo hacia el sur. No me importa que me esté alejando, no me importa el dolor de pies. Nadie critica a mi hermana. Nadie.

—¡Elsa, espera!—grita Hans—¡Elsa, no te vayas! ¡Elsa…!—no termina de decir sus palabras porque le arrojo una bola de nieve que le da directo en la boca.

Y no me doy vuelta para mirarlo. Sólo quiero llegar a mi habitación y refugiarme en mi único consuelo: Mis libros. Me doy cuenta de que ya no puedo seguir. Entonces creo un trineo de hielo y me deslizo.

Voy a una velocidad increíble. Mi capa ha salido volando, no puedo detenerme a recogerla. Y el castillo se ve cada vez más cerca, la ventana de mi habitación sigue abierta y entonces mis ojos se dirigen al suelo:

¡El fiordo! ¡Voy directo hacia él! ¡Zas! ¡Caí directo en el agua!

Es una suerte que el frío no me moleste, pero aún así me molesta que la ropa esté pegajosa y llena de fango.

Rápidamente me pongo de pie y creo una escalera que me deja en la ventana de mi habitación. Subo a duras penas, mis piernas tambaleando. Bien, sólo un escalón más… ay, no creo ser capaz de llegar a la cama, de modo que me acurruco en el suelo, a los pies de las cortinas.

* * *

—¿Qué le ha pasado, por el amor de dios?

El grito hace que me despierte de un sobresalto, y me pego en la cabeza con la pared. ¡Es Gerda! Y de nuevo me ha descubierto en una situación vergonzosa…

—Buenos días, Gerda—digo, como si despertar tirada en el suelo fuera de lo más normal—¿Cómo va todo?

—Majestad, lamento haber entrado así, pero me llamó la atención verla en ese estado. No se puso su pijama… bueno, las cosas no andan bien. Las gemelas Kierkegaard se han portado de una manera deplorable…

—¿Las dos?—digo, preocupada por Karla. ¿Qué habrá estado haciendo?

—Sí. La señorita Krishna ha estado llorando porque no ha visto al señor Westergaard y creo que el Rey tratará de encontrarlo y volver a comprometerlos—las palabras me dan de lleno. Pensar en Hans es molestoso. Pensar en Hans comprometido con Krishna, es destrozador—Y la señorita Karla ha pasado mucho tiempo encerrada en su habitación, sus ojos están ausentes y cuando pide comida, pide tres porciones.

—Creo que pide para el desayuno, almuerzo y cena…

—No, majestad. La señorita Karla pide tres porciones para desayuno, para almuerzo y para la cena.

—¿Quieres que hable con ella?

—A mí no molesta estar cocinando de más, majestad, me encanta cocinar. Pero a su esposo, el Rey Klaus, le molesta ver a su hija comiendo demasiado. Le sugiero que vaya primero con Karla y después le explique la situación a su esposo. No quiero que ocurra otra escena como la del pasillo, cuando la golpeó.

Recodar a Klaus cerniéndose sobre mí con sus puños en alto no es algo que quiera recordar. Pero me pongo de pie y me dirijo al corredor que lleva a la habitación de Anna, y por extensión, a la de Karla. En el corredor de arriba se escuchan pasos apresurados y llantos, es obvio que Krishna está buscando a Hans por todo el castillo. Perra estúpida, Hans no está aquí y mucho menos estará a su lado. "Mi lugar favorito es estar a tu lado". Eso fue lo que me dijo anoche y me siento como una tonta al pensar en mi rabieta. Él no quería hablar mal de Anna, sólo era un pensamiento. Yo también he pensado mal de la gente: Antes odiaba a Karla y ahora puedo confiar en ella. Espero que pase losmismo con Hans y Anna; que se lleven mejor.

Paso por fuera de la habitación de Anna y veo que se ha levantado. De hecho, está en la habitación de al lado, golpeando la puerta, tratando de convencer que Karla salga. Recuerdo que yo le hice lo mismo a mi hermanita, cerrarle la puerta y decirle que se fuera. Espero que Karla no haga lo mismo.

—¿Karla? ¿Karla? ¡Ábreme la puerta!—dice Anna.

—¡Hola, Anna, veo que te has levantado!—saludo.

—¡Hola, Elsa! ¿Me ayudas a sacar a esta joven de aquí? ¡No volveré a soportar que alguien me ignore y me cierre la puerta!

—Claro, Anna, yo te ayudaré—le digo y entonces me dirijo a la puerta—¡Karla, abre la puerta ya!

Escucho cuchicheos en el interior de la habitación. Cosas como: "¿Es ella?" "¿Qué hacemos ahora?". Y me sorprendo al descubrir que ninguna de esas voces son las de la gemela menor. Está acompañada. Le lleva comida a dos personas más.

—¡Karla! ¡Por favor, abre la puerta! ¡Quiero hablar contigo y con quien sea que estés!—digo y noto que los cuchicheos cesan.

—¿Hay alguien más adentro?—me pregunta Anna—¡Lo sabía! ¡Anoche me pareció escuchar a una mujer hablar de su ex pareja y de la venganza que obtendría, algo así…

—¿Qué has dicho, Anna?—digo, tengo ya una sospecha, pero debo saber si lo que dijo Anna es cierto o no—¿De verdad escuchaste eso?

—Obvio, ¿Acaso me crees mentirosa? ¿Me crees Hans?

—No eres una mentirosa, solo necesito que vayas a buscar un hacha inmediatamente—ordeno y ella sale corriendo. A pesar de que me molestó que se metiera con Hans, ya tengo muchas cosas más en las que debo pensar. Recuerdo que Karla mencionó a una tal mujer que había aprendido magia vudú y que esa era ex esposa de Klaus. Debí haberlo imaginado, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

Entonces llega corriendo Anna, seguida de Kristoff, Olaf y Kai.

—Kai, sospecho que alguien ha entrado sin permiso. Como usted tiene un registro de las personas que han accedido, me gustaría que me ayudara a reconocer a esta gente.

—Por supuesto, Reina Elsa—me responde mi consejero.

—Kristoff; romperás la puerta con el hacha, pero debe ser lo más rápido posible. Tú, Olaf, te deslizarás entre las piernas de Kristoff y tratarás de impedir que la gente de adentro se mueva. Anna, te quedarás en aquí afuera, justo en la puerta tratando de impedir que salgan.

—Te entendemos, Elsa—responden mi cuñado, mi hermana y mi muñeco de nieve.

—¿Qué harás tú, Elsa?—me pregunta Anna.

—Yo tengo el arma en mano—digo, refiriéndome a mis poderes—Ahora cuando cuente hasta tres, deberán hacer lo que les he dicho, ¿entendido?

—¡Sí, Majestad!—responden al unísono.

—Muy bien… ¡Uno, dos, tres!

Kristoff logra partir la puerta en dos y Olaf entra rápidamente. Una nube de pólvora y astillas, por la puerta destruida nos impide ver, pero Olaf trata de agarrar a alguien. Entonces lo escucho gritar:

—¡Aquí hay algo, Elsa! ¡Ven a ver!

Cuando la nube se dispersa, puedo ver bien lo que Olaf ha agarrado. Y el alma se me parte al descubrir por qué se quedó aquí.

Karla está tumbada en el suelo, sangre escurre desde su estómago, desde la herida de su cabeza y en su brazo hay algo escrito. Me acerco y me inclino para leer las letras que fueron trazadas con un cuchillo:

_"Eres más lista de lo que pensé, Elsa. Esta idiota era temporal, no me sirvió y me deshice de ella. Nos veremos muy, muy pronto"_

* * *

**¡Más suspenso! OMG!**

**Me siento mal, soy una asesina :'(**

**Perdónenme****, pero era necesario este asesinato.**

**F, espero no haberte decepcionado, pero ya verás justicia.**

**¡Hans reaparecerá el siguiente capítulo!**

**Creo que siguiente o el subsiguiente será el último capítulo**

**¿Qué dicen ustedes?**

**¿Uno o dos capítulos más, acompañados del epílogo?**

**¡Espero que les esté gustando!**

**¡Nos vemos pronto y gracias por comentar!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Duodécimo Capítulo (¿Ya es el último?)**

**Pov Elsa**

* * *

¿Qué ha hecho esa perra de Trixie? ¡Matar a una joven porque le descubrieron sus planes! ¡Mató a Karla! Yo… yo… yo me siento muy mal. Pero no puedo llorar. No, debo ser firme ante mi pueblo. Yo prefiero llorar sola, cuando nadie me ve.

Anna llora abrazada a Kristoff y Olaf no entiende por qué Karla está "dormida y chorreando kétchup" Kai, por su parte fue a buscar a unas cuantas criadas para que limpien la sala y también fue a buscar a Klaus. Karla valió la pena. Valió la pena durante su vida, la más despreciada de su familia, así como la más inteligente, la más simpática y la más alegre de todos los Kierkegaard. Pura y sana de mente, simplemente actuaba mal porque su hermana mayor la humillaba. Hace falta en el mundo gente como Karla.

Kai llega, acompañado de Gerda y Bertha, ambas criadas que limpian la sangre con un trapo. Klaus llega, molesto, pero sus ojos se muestran atentos. Tras él viene Krishna llorando, y sé que no es porque extraña a su hermana.

—¿Qué sucedió?—dice Klaus alarmado—¿Qué ha pasado con Karla?

—Entra y mira, Klaus. Lamento mucho que tu hija haya sido…—comienzo a decir, pero el alarido me interrumpe. Veo que Klaus se desploma al lado de Karla y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente. Es como escuchar a un elefante con problemas para ir al baño, pero entiendo y tolero su llanto.

—¿¡Quién ha sido!? ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién mató a mi única hija que no me recordaba a las idiotas que tuve de pareja?

—Por más ridículo que sea—digo—Una de esas "idiotas que tuviste de pareja" fue.

—¿Quién? ¿Cuál de las casi treinta perras ha sido?

—La primera y la más anciana—digo—Jovita Beatriz del Monte.

Mis palabras le llegan como una bofetada y se queda mirándome incrédulo. Creo que lo que más le inquieta es el regreso de esa mujer y no la muerte de su hija. De hecho, Klaus se puso blanco cuando mencioné ese nombre. ¿Sabrá que esa mujer ahora puede hacerle picadillo por todos los golpes que le dio en su juventud? ¿Sabrá que esa mujer quiere eliminarme sólo por el hecho de que estamos casados? ¿Sabrá que esa mujer quiere quitarme mis poderes y probablemente absorba mi juventud?

Ojalá, así el me puede defender de ella.

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho? ¿Por qué mientes?—dice histérico y veo que no quiere saber nada más de ella. Hans me dijo una vez que esa mujer le negó el sexo y él se enfureció. Luego, cuando a la mujer le salió una arruga, Klaus se enfureció aún más.

—Karla me lo ha dicho. Tu hijo mayor se alió con tu ex para venir a acabar con nosotros dos. Él quiere destronarte y ella quiere quitarme mis poderes, porque se ha convertido en una peligrosa bruja carroñera adicta al vudú. ¿De verdad crees que me inventaría todo esto?

—Entonces no hay escapatoria...—dice para sí mismo—Elsa, te quedarás encerrada en tu habitación, no puedo arriesgarme a perder a una esposa tan hermosa como tú.

—¡Klaus! ¡No porque ella venga de vuelta significa que debo estar confinada en mi habitación!

—¡Pues lo harás si no quieres que te golpee!—dice gritándome y siento que fue inútil contarle, él es un burro retrasado que no sabe razonar—Y ahora vieja con sobrepeso—dice dirigiéndose a Gerda—Convoca a diez soldados para que vayan a buscar al joven Hans, para que vuelva a comprometerse con mi hija.

—¿Alguien dijo Hans?—dice Krishna, atenta en sus cinco sentidos—¿Dónde está?

—Volverá pronto, hija—escucho que dice Klaus cuando Anna me tira del brazo y me lleva a mi habitación. Está molesta con Klaus y la entiendo, yo tampoco quiero volver a los tiempos anteriores.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación ella se detiene y me mira, con sus ojos llorosos y sus mejillas coloradas:

—¿Volverás a salir, verdad? ¿No me vas a ignorar?

—Claro que no te ignoraré, si quieres puedo crear una mesa de hielo para que almorcemos juntos, como familia.

—Está bien, Elsa. No dejes que él te golpee. Volveré al almuerzo.

Y veo sus trencitas girar y dejarme sola en esta habitación. Espero que Kai la ayude a dirigir el reino, ya que Anna por sí sola no puede y Klaus debe estar emborrachándose en alguna parte. Pero me siento sola, Olaf no me ha venido a acompañar.

¿Qué puedo hacer? Lloraría por Karla, pero la inscripción de su brazo me tiene nerviosa. Volverá y lo más probable es que sea hoy mismo.

Abro un libro de geometría, sobre el Teorema de Pitágoras, específicamente. Me lo sé de memoria, pero aún así lo leo porque me parece interesante; solo me basta con leer el nombre del primer capítulo (_"Relación entre la Hipotenusa y los Catetos_") y ya estoy ansiosa y entusiasmada por seguir leyendo.

Qué interesante está esto… ¡Y las ecuaciones! La razón por la que me gusta la geometría, es porque…

—¡Elsa! ¿Te dije que te ves hermosa leyendo?—dice una voz atrás mío, interrumpiendo mi lectura y grito asustada. Me volteo y veo que es Hans, nada más ni nada menos que él ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?

—H…Hans—digo algo preocupada—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Más lobos?

—Te extrañé—dice y se sienta al lado mío—¿Qué estás leyendo, El Kamasutra?

—¡Noo! ¡Yo no leo cosas así, esos temas no me atraen!—digo indignada—Estoy leyendo…

—Una basura de las matemáticas—dice Hans interrumpiéndome.

—No es basura, es un libro asombroso…

—¿Por qué nos dedicamos a hablar de nosotros en vez de un absurdo libro?

Estoy al borde de decir que no es un tonto libro, pero por primera vez elijo antes a un vulgar humano en vez de mi santo libro.

—¿Y qué quieres saber?—pregunto.

—Muchas cosas—dice él con cara de pícaro—¿Qué haces aquí encerrada?

—Tu tío me dejó aquí a salvo de su ex, la bruja vudú que quiere desquitarse de mí por 'quitarle' a su esposo. Mató a Karla y quiere atacarme de nuevo.

—Sabía que ella iba a terminar mal—dice Hans con voz fría.

—¿Quién, Karla?

—No, Beatriz. Era muy extraña, era de esperar que acabara metida en un agujero negro—entonces toma aire y me mira—Anoche te fuiste sin darme mi beso de despedida.

Quiero decirle que estaba enojada, que estaba fuera de mí, pero me agarra de la cintura y me atrae hacia él, de modo que para él es más fácil besarme. Pienso que fui una tonta ¿Cómo se me olvidó darle esta delicia de beso anoche? Nuestras lenguas se complementen en caricias y danzan en un ritmo propio de ellas, propio de nosotros dos. Mi respiración se entrecorta y mis manos se meten debajo de la camisa de Hans y toco su pecho. Tan suave, tan viril. Hans despega sus labios de los míos y comienza a morderme el cuello. Mi piel se tensa, el corazón me da un vuelco y el estómago se me encoje cuando siento sus dientes mordisquear mi piel. Quiero que siga, para después hacerle lo mismo a él.

Pero la puerta se abre, mostrando a dos personas que jamás deberían haber presenciado esta escena: ¡Kristoff y Anna se detienen en la puerta y sus miradas de odio se quedan grabadas en mi mente!

Antes de poder calmar a mi hermana, antes de poder explicar la situación, veo cómo los ojos de Anna se llenan de lágrimas y de frustración. Veo cómo los labios de Kristoff se curvan y la mirada de sus ojos marrones me dice "Traicionera, mala hermana, traicionera". Anna comienza a negar con la cabeza, como si quisiera decirme "No lo esperé de ti" y sé que está en lo cierto, ni siquiera yo me veía siendo capaz de enamorarme del hombre que quiso matarme.

—Anna, puedo explicarlo…—trato de decir, pero su sollozo me interrumpe.

—¡No!—dice con voz queda y lágrimas caen de sus ojos—¡No quiero saber nada más de ti! ¡Vámonos Kristoff!

Y ella sale corriendo, llevándose a Kristoff de la mano. Yo decido seguirla, salgo corriendo tras ella.

—¡Anna detente! ¡Podemos hablar!

—¡Cállate, Elsa! ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no piensas a mí… en mi bebé? ¡Yo sólo quiero ser feliz junto con mi familia! ¡Sólo quiero eso! ¡Pero con ese bastardo como pareja tuya no puedo vivir bien!

—¡Anna! ¡Anna, por favor escúchame!

—Creo que Anna dijo que no—dice Kristoff usando un tono de voz que me asusta. Él lo nota y cuando habla, usa un tono más tranquilo—Déjala ir, tus acciones le han dado de golpe. Una conmoción o una rabieta, podrían hacer que Anna pierda el bebé. Déjala ir.

Asiento y ellos se van caminando. Yo me doy vuelta, el labio me tiembla. No quiero perder a mi sobrinito, no quiero que Anna me ignore. Pero no tengo más tiempo para pensar en el rechazo de mi hermana: Una voz me hace recuperar la cordura y escucho atentamente:

—¡Hans! ¡Estabas escondido en la habitación de Elsa!... ¡Papá, ya encontré a Hans!

Maldición, ahora Krishna también ha encontrado a Hans. A mis oídos llegan palabras como "¡Bésame, bésame, bésame!" o "Te extrañé mucho, ahora papá ha vuelto a establecer nuestro compromiso y todavía nos casaremos". Sé que esa noticia no le debe de haber gustado a mi pelirrojo. Unos pasos se escuchan y la voz me hace comprobar que es Klaus el que se aproxima, seguro escuchó el grito de su patética y deplorable hija.

—¡Hola, sobrino que será mi futuro hijo legal! ¿Puedo saber que hacías en la habitación de mi esposa?

Ha dicho la palabra 'mi' con un tono bastante posesivo. Siento la tensión, más vale que Hans mienta rápidamente. Mis oídos dan crédito a mis supersticiones.

—Hola tío y futuro suegro. Buscaba a la reina Elsa para informarle que he visto a… a… a una… una mujer con aspecto de bruja, acompañada de mi primo, Kent. ¿Tiene idea de quién puede ser?

—La loca de mi esposa dice que ha regresado y que quieren acabar con nosotros como matrimonio real. ¡Ja! ¡Cómo si yo fuera tan idiota y me tragara esas mentiras!

Vaya, el idiota de mi esposo no me cree. Espero tener pronto las pruebas de que estoy diciendo la verdad. También espero que Anna me perdone, soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para obtener su perdón.

* * *

—Veo que Hans ha vuelto al castillo de Arendelle, hijo—dijo Trixie, escondida en una choza bastante oscura—¡Y tu padre no cree que yo he regresado! A los idiotas como él se les puede leer la mente aunque estemos separados por kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia….

—¿Y qué pensó cuando escuchó tu nombre, mamá?

—Teme que sea cierto, teme que le arrebate su fortuna y que saque a la luz varios secretos de él…

—¿Y lo harás?

—No, hijo, sólo le daré un susto. Estoy loca por él, quiero recuperarlo ya… ¡Él me las pagará, por cada una de las veintinueve que vinieron después de mi!

—¿Y qué harás con Elsa?

—Hans ha vuelto al castillo, ya podemos ejecutar el plan. Sólo necesitamos una manera de infiltrarnos en el castillo.

—Cuando interrogaste a mi hermana, cuando ella ya estaba poseída por ti encontramos algunas ideas: Hay una puerta oculta en la esquina norte y hay un túnel que comienza en el faro de Arendelle y que termina en la lavandería. La lavandería es muy poco concurrida, así que sugiero que entremos por ahí.

—Eres igual de inteligente que yo, Kent—dijo Trixie, orgullosa—¡Vamos rápido al faro, que este día es nuestro!

* * *

**Pov Elsa (de nuevo)**

No quiero encontrarme con Klaus, de modo que me dirijo donde se fue Anna. Quiero hablar con ella, quiero que ella me perdone.

Es obvio que está encerrada en su habitación. De hecho, la escucho hablar con alguien a medida que me aproximo. Cuando llego a la puerta, pego mi oreja contra ella para escuchar mejor.

—¿Y entonces descubriste a Elsa y Hans besándose?—pregunta la voz, Olaf.

—Sí—responde Anna con voz mimada y molesta, aún se escuchan sus sollozos.

—¿Y te molestó verlos juntos? ¿Qué más querías? Elsa está sola y necesita una pareja que la ame y la respete, no alguien como Klaus. Además ella aceptó que tú te casaras con Kristoff, ¿No deberías tratar de aceptar la decisión de tu hermana?

—Es distinto, Olaf. Yo me iba a casar con Hans, sé lo muy bueno que puede ser enamorándote, porque logró cautivarme. Pero descubrí que él era malo y cruel. No quiero que le haga lo mismo a Elsa: enamorarla y romperle el corazón.

—Entiendo que te preocupes por tu hermana, eso está bien. Pero yo, que soy parte de Elsa, he notado que ella se acercó más a Hans desde que el Rey Klaus comenzó a golpearla, es obvio que ha buscado refugio en él y que Hans le ha ayudado a superar esos momentos. Piénsalo una vez más, ¿Hablarás con Elsa? ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría ella si tú la rechazas? ¿Te gustaría que ella pase por lo mismo que pasaste tú?

—Tienes razón Olaf—dice Anna y el corazón me vuelve a latir—No quiero que mi hermana sufra porque yo no la entiendo. No quiero que sufra sintiendo lo que es ser rechazada. Hablaré con ella.

* * *

**Pov Hans**

Krishna no para de dar vueltas alrededor mío. Mi tío Klaus ha fijado su mirada sobre mí y sus ojos de Halcón me inquietan. No estoy acostumbrado a que alguien me mire. Siempre he sido yo, el que observa todo desde un rincón sin ser notado.

No sé de donde Krishna saca una flor y empieza a arrancarle los pétalos diciendo "Me Quiere, No me Quiere, Me Quiere…". Le gritaría a todo pulmón que no la quiero, que no es mi tipo y que la única en mi mundo es Elsa. Pero entonces recuerdo que mis padres me desheredaron y estoy a cargo de mi tío, como si fuera un niñito pequeño. ¡Tengo más de dieciocho años! ¡Ya soy todo un adulto! Pero aún así, si le grito a Krishna, mi tío Klaus se enfurecerá por tratar mal a su hija. Si grito diciendo que me gusta Elsa, me consideraría hombre muerto, no puedo ni imaginar el escándalo que provocaría este vejete.

—¿Puedo saber por qué me mira tanto?—pregunto molesto.

—Tus labios… tus labios tienen…—dice mirándome aún más—…tienen maquillaje.

Oh, no, eso es porque me estuve besando con Elsa. Espero que el viejo sufra un derrame cerebral y no pueda relacionar el color del labial con los labios de Elsa. Cruzo los dedos, esperando que mi tío no note que me besé, con Elsa, su esposa, mi pareja, mi tía. El olor a alcohol que emana este hombre es asqueroso: Olor a ron rancio, mezclado con varios días sin bañarse, más el hedor del cuerpo y de su sudor. Asqueroso, pero mi opinión es que mientras más feo es el hombre, menos higiene tiene. Yo soy el claro ejemplo: Soy hermoso y muy educado, me preocupo de tener mis axilas limpias, de estar bien afeitado (salvo mis patillas que me hacen más seductor) y de oler bien. Yo lavo mis dientes, porque sé que a las chicas les encantan las sonrisas perfectas.

—Tío, ¿Cómo se le ocurre que yo me pintaría los labios? ¡No soy un mariquita!

—No, estúpido… es evidente que te has estado besando con alguien—dice y por primera vez le tengo miedo a un anciano. ¿Cómo ha adivinado, si con suerte sabe sumar dos más dos? ¿Se le destapó algún caño en la cabeza?—Y ese alguien no es Krishna, porque no la dejo usar labial. Tampoco puedes haberte besado con alguna criada porque no les alcanza ni para lencería—dice y su voz cada vez suena más fuerte y más molesta—No besaste a Anna, porque tú mismo admitiste que nunca te gustó, además que ella nunca se aparta de su esposo. ¡Tú… Tú besaste a Elsa! ¡Has estado besándote con mi esposa!

Rápidamente niego con la cabeza. No puede ser, por primera vez este viejo usa el cerebro y en el momento más inoportuno. Pero mi tío está resoplando de ira y me mira ferozmente. Entonces habla y gotas de su saliva dan contra mi cara:

—¡No me mientas! ¡Dime! ¿Hasta qué punto han llegado? ¿¡Te has llevado esa virginidad que yo tanto quería conocer!?

—No he tenido sexo con ella, yo respeto sus decisiones… No como otros, que han tratado de obligarla a tener sexo cuando ella no quiere.

—¿Así que quieres pelear, eh?—me dice con sus puños listos para golpearme—¿Quieres pelear?

Rápidamente estrello mi puño en su fofo rostro. Cuando él se lleva las manos al lugar en el que le golpeé, aprovecho la oportunidad de golpearle la entrepierna, para así no vuelva a abusar de una menor que él y mucho menos en contra de su voluntad. Él grita de dolor cuando lo golpeo y le pego dos patadas más en su 'cosita' para que quede adolorido. Veo que está sufriendo mucho, trata de llevarse las manos a la zona en que le pateé pero está tan adolorido que llego a sentir lástima por él.

Pero no, no tendré piedad. Pateo su rostro, rompiéndole la nariz y le piso la garganta con mis botas. Eso es por estrangular a mi querida Elsa. Entonces, formulo un plan para seguir golpeándolo. Lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y lo pongo contra la pared. Él, aturdido y adolorido, apoya su espalda contra la blanca pared que planeo de usar como tiro al blanco.

Me consigo cinco cuchillos y me dispongo a lanzárselos. El primero que lanzo le da en la oreja izquierda. Escucho su grito de dolor cuando el filo le da de lleno en su oreja. Esto fue por golpear a su primera esposa. El segundo que lanzo le da un brazo, esto fue por dejar que sus dos hijos mayores maltrataran a Karla. El tercero le da de lleno en el labio inferior, que se revienta apenas la punta del cuchillo lo toca. Esto fue por golpear a Elsa cuando ella no quiso tomarse una cerveza con él. El cuarto cuchillo le da en el ombligo y esto fue por quemar a Elsa con una vela.

—Hans… sobrino mío… ten piedad de mí.

Niego con la cabeza. Y entonces, lanzo el último cuchillo. Me sorprendo de mi puntería, le ha dado directo en el corazón. Y esto fue para vengar a todas las mujeres que maltrató, por abusar de dos niñas de quince años de edad y porque, según me contó ella misma, por tratar de abusar de mi propia madre.

Cuando me volteo, veo que Krishna ha presenciado todo. Pero ella no muestra señales de estar preocupada por su padre, si no que elogia la buena puntería que tengo.

—Oh, Hans—dice con voz chillona—Estoy muy feliz de salir con un hombre tan perfecto.

—Ah, sí... se me olvidaba—digo—Anulo nuestro compromiso.

—¡Pero Hans!—dice ella comenzando a llorar—¡Yo te amo!

—Y yo no—digo de la manera más fría posible, pero soy cruel y me rio de ella en su cara, me da risa verla llorar.

—¡Ya verás cuando le diga a papá!—me regaña como una niña pequeña.

—¡Sí, anda y cuéntale! ¡Él no te puede escuchar, está muerto!—digo y veo que llora más.

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡Hans! ¡Dime que me amas! ¡Yo quería dormir contigo, quería casarme, quería tener hijos contigo! ¡Quería morir junto a ti!

—Y yo no, yo quiero hacer lo mismo, pero con Elsa.

—Entonces… ¿No me quieres?

—¡Por supuesto que no, debería estar loco como para poder quererte!

—Entonces mi vida no tiene sentido…

Es lo último que dice, y lo que pasa es tan rápido que cuesta comprenderlo: La veo ir directa a la ventana, ponerse de pie en el marco de la ventana y la veo desaparecer.

—¡Por ti Hans! ¡Por ti!—grita mientras cae y sé que es lo último que dice antes de estrellarse contra el suelo.

Hoy han fallecido tres miembros de la familia Kierkegaard: Karla, Kent y Krishna. Dos de ellos por mi culpa.

* * *

**Pov Elsa (de nuevo)**

Sigo en el pasillo, feliz de que Anna haya decidido perdonarme y espero a que salga para darle un gran abrazo. Pero algo capta mi atención, escucho a un hombre de una voz ronca gritar –Klaus–, Luego escucho un estruendo y varios gritos de dolor. Acto seguido, un grito y llanto de mujer resuena en mis oídos y lo que veo por la ventana hace que se me pongan los pelos de punta: Krishna cayendo, probablemente ella es la mujer que gritó.

Anna y Olaf salen de la habitación y veo que también han escuchado. Ella asiente, y eso lo interpreto como que está perdonándome. Yo le doy un apretón de manos y ella me abraza. Olaf es el primero en hablar:

—¿Qué fue lo que sonó?

—No sé—dice Anna—Sonó como Klaus.

—Y adivinen quién fue la mujer que gritó—digo yo—Fue Krishna

—Sí, ya me parecía—dice Olaf—Pero aún no entiendo porqué tanto estruendo.

—Chicos y no saben qué es lo que la pasó a Karla—digo—Ella…

—¿Se han enterado de las dos noticias?—dice una voz detrás de mí y cuando me volteo veo que es Kai. Tiene los ojos desorbitados y está algo nervioso. Su actitud me dice que las noticias no son buenas y espero que Hans no esté relacionado con ellas.

—¿Qué noticias, Kai? ¿Algo relacionado con todo este griterío?—pregunta Anna y él asiente.

—Sí, de hecho este es un mal día para los Kierkegaard—responde Kai y me alegro de que a Hans no le haya sucedido algo—El Rey Klaus fue asesinado, alguien enterró cuchillos a lo largo de su cuerpo y lo dejaron tirado en el suelo, junto a una ventana.

Anna pega un grito de miedo. Olaf se queda quieto, tratando de procesar la información. Yo no sé si alegrarme o ponerme triste, Klaus no me agradaba, pero tampoco lo odiaba tanto como para desearle la muerte.

—Y eso no es todo—sigue diciendo Kai—Creemos que desde la misma ventana saltó la señorita Kierkegaard, porque fue encontrada en los pies del castillo a esas coordenadas.

—¿O sea que veremos más kétchup?—dice Olaf, refiriéndose a la sangre.

—¿Tienen pistas del asesino?—pregunta Anna—¡Por favor dígame que lo han encontrado, porque si me asusto más, puedo perder a mi bebé!

Lamentablemente Kai niega con la cabeza. Anna da un respingo y me abraza, dándome a conocer que está asustada. Yo le correspondo el abrazo y como toque final, Olaf abraza nuestros pies, ya que es muy bajito.

—Pronto les diré a qué hora se organizará el funeral—dice Kai y cuando dispone a marcharse se me ocurre un lugar para llevar a cabo la ceremonia.

—¡Kai! ¿Qué le parece que sea en el Valle de La Roca Viviente?—digo pensando en Karla, me hubiera gustado mostrarle lo inteligentes que son los trolls y que ellos alabaran su avanzado cerebro.

—Como usted diga, majestad.

* * *

Otra vez estoy usando un traje negro. Estoy triste por Karla, simplemente voy al funeral por ella, por mi amiga. Disimulo mis lágrimas con maquillaje y bajo la escalera, donde me esperan Kristoff, Anna y Olaf. Es curioso que cuando conocí a Klaus, fue justo en el funeral de mis padres.

Nos disponemos a salir en silencio. Anna también está muy disgustada por haber perdido a Karla, lograron ser buenas amigas cuando yo estuve en Londres. Cuando salimos del castillo y nos internamos en el bosque, veo que el negro está en todas partes, desde sirvientes muy humildes como Kai y Gerda, hasta los miembros de la mismísima aristocracia.

Cuando llegamos veo que se han colocado sillas para todo el que quiera asistir. Los trolls observan todo desde un extremo. Dejamos que Kristoff y Olaf tomen asiento en la primera fila y nosotras avanzamos, hasta quedar junto al obispo. Veo que ha asistido todo el pueblo de Arendelle a conmemorar a su rey. Si supieran cómo era en realidad, quizá no hubiera asistido nadie.

Veo que otra vez ha venido gente de la realeza: Están los reyes de Corona, acompañados de los príncipes Rapunzel y Eugene, distingo a una muchacha de rizos pelirrojos que viene de Escocia, también asisten varios vikingos, conocidos de Klaus. Viene el duque de Weselton, acompañado de su esposa (una mujer de cuello lardo y con cara de caballo). También han asistido los príncipes de Maldonia, con quienes tengo una alianza comercial.

Luego, mis ojos se posan en varios pelirrojos y entonces comprendo: Las Islas del Sur. El padre y la madre de Hans vienen acompañados de tres de sus hijos, cada uno con su esposa. Veo que Hans ha heredado la contextura de su padre. De su madre heredó los ojos verdes y esa sonrisa tan arrogante que tiene. Hans y su madre son los únicos que tienen una belleza espectacular en la familia Westergaard. Me pregunto dónde está, pues no lo veo en el público.

—Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el funeral del Rey Klaus Kierkegaard de Arendelle e Islandia, la princesa Krishna Kierkegaard y la princesa Karla Kierkegaard, quienes han fallecido hoy en distintos momentos del día…

El obispo sigue con sus palabras, pero yo no escucho: Hay dos cosas que me están llamando la atención: Uno; Hans ha llegado, toma asiento en la última fila y trata de estar lo más alejado de su 'familia'. Lo segundo es que Grand Pabbie está algo inquieto, veo que está muy concentrado mirando desde el Castillo de Arendelle hasta la Montaña Norte. Algo está pasando, mientras no hay nadie en las defensas del castillo, lo veo por la cara de preocupación que pone.

Cuando el Obispo lee palabras en honor de Klaus, yo hago que estoy muy afligida, de modo que cuando el Obispo nos pregunta a Anna y a mí si queremos decir algo yo digo que no, porque terminaría llorando. Lo mismo digo cuando lee palabras en honor de Krishna, salvo que simplemente niego con la cabeza.

Entonces, escucho que recita:

—La señorita Karla Joanne Kierkegaard estuvo dotada de un enorme sentido común y de un fuerte amor y respeto hacia los animales, Dios la bendiga por sus buenas acciones. ¿Alguna quiere decir algo?

Y entonces yo levanto la mano, debo honrar a mi amiga.

—Karla no sólo tenía sentido común. Era inteligente, buena persona, sabía guardar secretos, una se podía comunicar con ella… Karla siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarnos, siempre. Aunque sufrió mucho cuando pequeña. Aunque tuvo que lidiar con los malos tratos de parte de sus dos hermanos, ella fue el claro ejemplo de superarse a sí misma y seguir adelante… Eso… Eso es todo lo que tengo para decir… Karla, mi amiga.

Y el público aplaude y me vitorea. Veo que he emocionado a algunas mujeres que se llevan sus pañuelos para secar sus lágrimas. Yo hago un fuerte esfuerzo por no llorar, pero los ojos me arden de tanto esfuerzo.

Luego de las palabras, cada uno de los asistentes debe depositar una flor en las tumbas de cada difunto. Anna ha colocado rosas en todas las tumbas. Yo, por mi parte, coloco la flor de azafrán en las tumbas de Klaus y Krishna. En la tumba de Karla he depositado la flor del pájaro, como tributo a su amor por las palomas. Una lágrima se desliza por mis mejillas y cae justo en el pistilo de la flor.

A medida que la gente se va, me acerco rápidamente a Grand Pabbie, haciendo una reverencia ante él. Él sonríe y dice apresurado:

—No dejes a Hans solo por ningún motivo, es preferible a que estén todos juntos. Se viene algo grande, muy grande, Elsa. Pero debes recordar que siempre el amor es más importante.

Y entonces se marcha, dejándome confusa. Pero algo quiso decir: Hans va a ser atacado.

Pero no quiero tener que lidiar con Beatriz y Kent yo sola. Llamo a Anna, Kristoff y Olaf para que me sigan y buscamos a Hans. Con tanto pelirrojo que hay nos confundimos. ¿Dónde está? Veo que los Reyes de las Islas del Sur me miran y comienzan a hablar, piensan que ahora yo quedaré 'a cargo' de Hans como su tía. Por lo que alcanzo a escuchar, esperan que lo mate congelándolo.

"Métanse sus palabras por dónde no les cabe" les digo mentalmente. Entonces, algo me saca de mis pensamientos. Anna me habla.

—¡Elsa! ¡Hans está en aquel claro, oculto de sus padres!

Y nos acercamos. Él se sobresalta al ver a Anna, pero cuando ella le sonríe, Hans se la devuelve.

—¿Sucedió algo, que están todos?—nos pregunta.

—No—miente Anna—Sólo queríamos estar un rato con nuestro nuevo amigo.

—Anna, quiero pedirte perdón por…

—Y bla, bla, bla, bla…. ¡Si, ya te perdoné hace cualquier rato!

—¿Entonces ya no te molesta que esté con Elsa?

—Por supuesto que no, Hans, ahora somos amigos.

Y justo cuando Hans se dispone a abrir la boca para decir algo, un círculo de fuego negro nos rodea. El fuego se alza sobre nosotros, sin quemar y nos envuelve en brasas negras, como alas de cuervos.

Cuando las llamas se apagan, veo que estamos en mi Castillo de Hielo. Y frente a nosotros se encuentran las únicas personas que deseaba ver: Una mujer de rostro serio, lleno se cicatrices y su cabello rojo bien sucio, a quien identifico como Beatriz y está acompañada de Kent, igual a la última vez que lo vi, salvo por una cicatriz en su rostro.

—Dime—dice Beatriz—Donde está Klaus y porqué no lo veo en mi bola de cristal.

—¿Me dices a mí?—pregunta Olaf.

—¡Le estoy preguntando a Elsa, idiota!

—Tu querido Klaus—digo con voz desafiante—Ha muerto.

—Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas—dice ella con voz alta—Pero lamentablemente Hans vino acompañado y tendré que decidir a quién de estos cuatro asesinar.

—¿Y cuál es tu motivo ahora?—pregunto gritándole—¿Qué te hicieron ahora para que quieras dañar a mi pareja, a mi hermana o a mi cuñado?

—¡El idiota de tu pareja fue el que mató a mi amado Klaus!—dice Beatriz llorando—¡Le lanzó cinco cuchillos! ¡Uno en la oreja, otro en el brazo, un el ombligo, la boca y… uno directo en el corazón!

—¿Hans? ¿Es verdad que mataste a Klaus?—pregunto, asustada, indignada y preocupada porque sea cierto.

—Tuve que hacerlo… Él descubrió que éramos pareja y me amenazó con hacerte daño… él se buscó la pelea, él quería llegar a ti… Yo lo maté porque él… él quiso tener sexo con mi madre en una oportunidad. Afortunadamente ella se negó y le dio una cachetada… Tuve que hacerlo.

—Hans… El asesinato no es la manera de solucionar las cosas….

—Elsa, si él no hubiera muerto, seguirías siendo sometida a él, habrías tenido relaciones en contra de tu voluntad con un anciano promiscuo que probablemente estaba infectado y el seguiría usando la violencia para obtener lo que quiere. Es un bien para ti que él haya muerto. Es un mal para mí ser un asesino.

—¡Me da lo mismo si a Elsa le afecta la muerte de mi Klaus!—grita Beatriz, llorando—¡Kent, ayúdame a decidir a cuál de los dos tortolitos matar!

—Si matas a Hans—dice Kent—Elsa quedará destruida y morirá lentamente de tristeza y soledad. Si la matas a ella, será una vía más fácil para deshacerte de ella. Cualquiera de las dos opciones le sentará para mal.

Y esas palabras son las últimas que escucho, cuando veo que Beatriz está haciendo una enorme bola de vapor y rayos negros.

—Almacenaré todos mis poderes en esta bola, para sí matar a uno de los dos—dice Beatriz con una sonrisa sardónica—¿A quién se la lanzo? ¿Quién morirá hoy? ¿Elsa o Hans?

Y sin esperar respuesta veo que la bola (con todos los poderes más oscuros que he podido imaginar) ha elegido un objetivo. La bola se dirige hacia…

* * *

**U.u! U.u!**

**Ustedes dirán: Aurora, qué has hecho!?**

**Bien, tal como le prometí a F, han fallecido algunos miembros de la Familia Real de Islandia. **

**Matar a Klaus fue un placer, matar a Krishna también.**

**Pero espero haberlos dejado aún más en suspenso: ¡Beatriz ha decidido vengar a Klaus y matar a Elsa o a Hans!**

**¿Quién de los dos morirá? ¿Quien se salvará y vivirá con el corazón destrozado por toda su vida? Yo ya tengo mis planes, pero también dejaré que me den sus ideas, si muere Elsa o Hans.**

**No puedo adelantar nada, salvo que el siguiente capítulo (Que será publicado en breve) explicará el desenlace de este fic.**

**¡Hoy día mismo o mañana se viene el Epílogo!**

**¡Cuídense, y gracias a todos los que comentan!**


	13. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Pov Elsa**

**(Continuación directa del capítulo anterior)**

* * *

Y la bola sale disparada… directo a Hans.

Y rápidamente corro, no quiero , no quiero que le pase nada. Él merece vivir, yo soy un bicho raro que congela todo, soy un espécimen que merece ser exhibido en los circos y en los parques.

Recuerdo que Anna hizo lo mismo que ahora estoy haciendo yo: Sacrificarse por alguien que quieres. La única diferencia es que ella pudo seguir viviendo, mientras que es poco probable que yo siga con vida. La bola me da de lleno en el pecho, en el corazón. Vaya, son los noventa y nueve poderes de Beatriz y los malgastó matando a solo una persona. Si muero, será fácilmente ejecutada, ya que no podrá hacerse invisible, ni desvanecerse, ni salir volando en forma de cuervo. La maldición entra en mí y ya corre por mi sangre.

¿Qué siento? La piel me arde, me cuesta respirar, siento como si me clavaran miles de agujas en los ojos, siento que mis pies que queman, siento que han cortado mi lengua, siento… siento que estoy haciendo lo correcto al ser yo la que muere y no Hans. Él merece vivir, no puede dejar este mundo a la edad que tiene.

—Anna y Kristoff... ellos gobernar—digo lo más fuerte que puedo, mientras que cada vez veo puntos negros en la escena—Cuidarse... todos ustedes cuídense mutuamente.

—¡No!—grita Anna.

—¡Dime que es una pesadilla!—dice Krstoff

—¡Elsa!—grita Hans—¡Yo no valgo la pena yo... yo lo merecía!

—Voy contigo, Elsa—dice Olaf, derritiéndose.

Y sólo veo un vacío negro. Los gritos y llantos incontrolables de lo que fue mi familia se escuchan cada vez más bajo hasta que pienso que ellos solo fueron un sueño...

Mis ojos me permiten ver el mundo extendido a mis pies. Estoy en una especie de bruma blanca, como si estuviera en una nube. Y ahí, están, tal como pensé:

—Te dije que estarías bien, Elsa—dice mi padre, exactamente las que fueron sus últimas palabras hacia mí. Y tenía razón.

—Estamos orgullosos—dice mi madre y nos abrazamos como familia. Ellos visten trajes blancos con detalles en oro puro. Yo también.—Vamos a ver a Karla y a Olaf.

Yo los sigo. Y ahora sé lo que es la completa libertad

* * *

**Un año después de los acontecimientos...**

**Pov Hans**

Todas las noches sueño lo mismo: La veo caer inconsciente, tal como lo hizo hace un año atrás. Veo que el azul abandona sus ojos y que sus manos pierden su tacto helado.

Anoche no fue la excepción, de hecho desperté sudando y con lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas.

Me complace admitir que Beatriz y su hijo fueron ejecutados al día siguiente, Elsa fue enterrada el mismo día de su muerte y vino una enorme multitud de flores decoran su lápida.

Anna y Kristoff han sido buenos reyes, tuvieron un lindo pequeño llamado Charlie y estoy acostumbrado a salir a cabalgar junto con mi sobrino y a pasar casi todo el día con él, ya que sus padres están muy ocupados.

Como dice Gerda, acompañada de las carcajadas de todos: Soy la 'niñera' de Charlie Bjorgman.

Mi vida no ha sido del todo buena desde que la dejé de ver, he estado con depresión, he dejado de comer y de ejercitarme, me he descuidado de Sitron y hay pequeños momentos en los que veo a Elsa aparecerse en los arbustos del prado en el que suelo ir con mi sobrino. La veo en todas las flores, en cada pétalo, en cada mota de polen. La veo reflejada en el lago, devolviéndome la mirada con sus alegres ojos azules. Cuando nieva, cada copo de nieve tiene su marca. No han habido inviernos atroces en Arendelle, es como si ella nos estuviera protegiendo.

Charlie ya está acostado. Me da una satisfacción enorme el saber que va a dormir bien y que tendrá dulces sueños. Me pregunto que hubiera pasado si Elsa siguiera viva, probablemente nosotros también habríamos tenido nuestra noche especial y habríamos tenido nuestro hijo. Le habríamos dado un primito a Charlie.

Anna entra acompañada de Kristoff, la veo afligida y sé que es porque ha corrido el aniversario del funeral de Elsa para mañana. Ella sonríe cuando veo que mí estado de ánimo es peor que él de ella.

—¿Cómo estás?—me pregunta Kristoff

—Bien—digo y es porque estoy acostumbrado a responder eso, pero rápidamente niego con la cabeza—En realidad estoy mal, muy mal.

—Te entiendo, Hans—dice Anna—Yo también extraño a Elsa, de hecho, he perdido a la mitad de mi familia: Padres, hermana, muñeco de nieve... pero me queda mi esposo, mi hijo y mi gran amigo—dice Anna y sonrío al escuchar que me considera amigo suyo.

—¿Amigo?—pregunta Kristoff—¡Pero si yo sólo veo a Nanny!

Entonces ríen, así es cómo me han estado llamando por ser la niñera de Charlie. La risa es contagiosa, yo estoy riéndome y me llega a doler el estómago. Pero mi mente, mi cerebro, me regaña. No debería estar así de alegre, debería estar en mi alcoba, llorando hasta quedarme sin lágrimas. Rápidamente suprimo mi risa y elimino todo rastro de haber estado riendo.

—¿Te sucede algo?—me pregunta Kristoff.

—No—miento—No me pasa nada.

—¿A quién engañas?—dice Anna—Sé que piensas que es un insulto a la memoria de Elsa el hecho que estés disfrutando justo en el día de su funeral...

—Pero es obvio que es un insulto, no puedo estar pasándolo bien, mucho menos el día en que murió.

—Mira—dice Anna—Constantemente despierto llorando, es difícil estar separada de tu hermana trece años, tenerla a tu lado sólo por dos años y después no tenerla jamás junto a ti. De hecho, la vida es muy corta. Muy corta. Hay que vivir los días como si fueran los últimos, eso es lo que me digo cada día. Elsa pasó una mala vida, pero desde que aprendió a controlarse, aprovechó todo momento para compartir con nosotros, cuando podía.

—Pero el hecho de que ella haya vivido feliz, no dice que está permitido pasarlo bien cuando está muerta—digo—¿Te gustaría que Charlie estuviera riendo el día de tu funeral?

—Por supuesto que sí, Hans—me dice—No quiero que sufra, él debe seguir la vida, debe superar los obstáculos, debe disfrutar. No puede quedarse estancado, no puede quedarse girando alrededor de un problema, no puede traumarse para así no madurar. Como madre quiero lo mejor para mi hijo. Y eso es lo que Elsa quería para ti: Ella dio su vida por ti para que la disfrutaras, se sacrificó porque pensaba que tú merecías vivir más tiempo. Ella quiere verte feliz, Hans, y debes saber que si no sigues hacia adelante, su muerte habrá sido en vano.

Sus palabras me dejan pensando. ¿Tiene razón?

—Anna tiene la razón—dice Kristoff adivinando mis pensamientos—¡Vamos! ¡Ve a acostarte y mañana empieza desde cero! Mañana, cuando sea el funeral, asiste porque sabes que a Elsa le gustaría verte ahí, a ella le gustaría verte feliz.

Y van a acostarse, dejándome sumido en mis pensamientos.

Esta noche sueño con Elsa, como siempre. Pero no es la típica pesadilla de perderla a ella; Elsa y yo estamos bailando un vals al ritmo de la música. ¡Cuanto la extraño! ¡Hay veces que he planeado el suicidio, pero mi consciencia me regaña! Pienso en las cosas que más me importan en este momento: Ver a Charlie sano y salvo, seguir y mejorar mi amistad con Anna y Kirstoff, ver como Sitron envejece junto a mí. La vida apesta, pero hay momentos que valen la pena vivir y recordar.

Comienzo a entender lo que quería decir Anna.

Y todo lo hago por ella, por Elsa, con la esperanza de un futuro reencuentro.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Les gustó?**

**Un poco corto... pero es lo necesario para concluir ;)**

**Bueno, esto de matar a Elsa lo tuve planeado desde que planifiqué el fic.**

**:( Sí.. sé que a algunos no les gustó la idea, pero respeten mi decisión.**

**Ahora: Agradezco a todos los que han comentado este fic, todos!**

**¡No puedo nombrarlos, pero les he respondido sus reviews!**

**A los anónimos, bueno a 'F' por hacerme reír con su sed de sangre y también a 'rose'. Espero que algún día se registren y saquen sus historias (Vamos, sé que pueden!)**

**Ahora: He subido una nueva historia, es un A.U (Alternate Universe) y se llama: 'Arendelle Night Teasers presente: _The Snow Queen._****Un fic moderno, con mucha música y sobretodo, es Helsa!**

**¡Cuídense mucho, coman frutas y verduras y lean Helsa!**

**¡Muchas gracias a TOOOODOOOOS! ¡Gracias a los que siguieron mi humilde historia!**


	14. Epílogo 2 (Final Alternativo)

**Nota: Como a varios no les gustó mi epílogo anterior, he subido uno que cumpla con las expectativas del público.**

**Epílogo**

**Pov Elsa**

**(Continuación directa del capítulo anterior, capítulo 12) **

* * *

Y la bola sale disparada… directo a Hans.

Y rápidamente corro, no quiero , no quiero que le pase nada. Él merece vivir, yo soy un bicho raro que congela todo, soy un espécimen que merece ser exhibido en los circos y en los parques.

Recuerdo que Anna hizo lo mismo que ahora estoy haciendo yo: Sacrificarse por alguien que quieres. La única diferencia es que ella pudo seguir viviendo, mientras que es poco probable que yo siga con vida. La bola me da de lleno en el pecho, en el corazón. Vaya, son los noventa y nueve poderes de Beatriz y los malgastó matando a solo una persona. Si muero, será fácilmente ejecutada, ya que no podrá hacerse invisible, ni desvanecerse, ni salir volando en forma de cuervo. La maldición entra en mí y ya corre por mi sangre.

¿Qué siento? La piel me arde, me cuesta respirar, siento como si me clavaran miles de agujas en los ojos, siento que mis pies que queman, siento que han cortado mi lengua, siento… siento que estoy haciendo lo correcto al ser yo la que muere y no Hans. Él merece vivir, no puede dejar este mundo a la edad que tiene.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encuentro en medio de una bruma de color blanco grisáceo. No estoy parada sobre algo. Tampoco estoy flotando. Estoy en la nada. De hecho, estoy quieta y la bruma se mueve alrededor mío.

De pronto, veo tres figuras que se acercan hacia mí. ¿Acaso sigo en Arendelle? Creo que sí, de hecho ellos deben ser Hans, Kristoff y Anna que vienen hacia mí.

A medida que se acercan, veo que no son dos hombres y una mujer. Son dos mujeres y un hombre, todos me parecen conocidos. El hombre es rubio y tiene un bigote pequeño. La mujer más adulta, tiene unos vivos y enormes ojos y su cabello es castaño oscuro. La mujer más joven es pelirroja, tiene ojos pardos y su mirada de sabiduría me deja pensando... ¡Claro! ¡Debo estar en el limbo o en algo así! Ellos son papá, mamá y Karla ¿He muerto?

—Te dije que estarías bien, hija—dice mi padre—Siempre confié en ti, siempre supe que podrías dominar tus poderes y ser una gran reina. Sé que apartarte de Anna no fue lo mejor, pero perdónanos, fue un gran error. Tu madre está arrepentida de no haberte prestado tanta atención y ansía tu perdón...

—¡Elsa! Gracias por pensar en mí y decir esas palabras tan bonitas—dice Karla—Eres una gran amiga.

Mi madre se acerca silenciosa a mí y me toma de la mano. Creo que papá tiene razón: ella le prestaba más atención a Anna y él se quedaba con a parte más difícil: yo.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Adónde vamos?

—Hija, no he sido la mejor madre. Pero sé que has recorrido un largo camino y has estado mucho tiempo encerrada, apenas llevas dos años conviviendo con el mundo... Pero perdóname, sé que le presté más tiempo a Anna, pero era porque no sabía lidiar con una hija dotada de poderes maravillosos. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Elsa.

Y ella me tiende la mano y yo acepto. Caminamos. A medida que caminamos veo muchos recuerdos míos flotando en la bruma. Debo estar en mi mente, en mi imaginación. El primero es el más antiguo, lo más lejano que puedo recordar y es a mi madre, diciéndome que acaricie su pancita de embarazada. Tenía entonces tres años... Veo que mamá trata de decir algo, y nos detenemos frente a mi recuerdo número cincuenta y cinco, cuando creé la escalera de hielo para llegar a la montaña del norte.

**Reina Idun:**

_Ya es tiempo de crecer..._

_Y a lo lejos siempre yo te observé..._

_Vi que sucedía, y también lo que hacías_

_Y toda tu vida, orgullosa de ti me sentí._

Los recuerdos avanzan frente a mí demasiado rápido, de modo que distingo unos pocos: Yo abrazando a una Anna congelada; yo creando una pista de patinaje; patinando acompañada de mi reino; cuando conocí a Kalus; cuando vi a Hans sin camisa en el viaje desde Islandia a Arendelle; cuando Hans y yo paseamos en un velero en el Támesis...

**Reina Idun:**

_Llegó ya, el momento de cambiar._

_Creciste, y tu vida va a empezar._

_En nuevos lugares, verás cosas nuevas..._

_Serás diferente, pero es tiempo ya..._

_¡Que el destino llegue a ti! _

Entonces una estrella surge de la nada, comienza a girar alrededor mío y a medida que gira más rápido, siento que soy suspendida en el aire y por cada segundo que pasa, la bruma comienza a desaparecer.

—¡Te queremos mucho!—escucho que me dicen hasta que abro los ojos, asustada.

* * *

He despertado, aparentemente he 'resucitado' o quizá sólo estaba en un coma... Sólo entiendo me quiere una cosa: Mamá, me ha hecho ver que no soy un bicho raro. Se ha sentido orgullosa de mí. Me enseñó a enfrentar el destino.

Entonces veo a Anna, golpeando sin piedad a Beatriz, mientras que Kristoff y Hans golpean a combos a Kent. Olaf, mira desde un rincón, asustado de tanta violencia. Me acerco sigilosamente a él.

—¿Olaf?—digo, él se sobresalta y se voltea hacia mí, sorprendido—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Elsa?—dice incrédulo—¡Elsa, estás viva! ¡Oh, no puedo creerlo!

Y me abraza con sus bracitos de ramas. Yo le doy palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Vamos a detener a esos tres, están furiosos y asustados, están muy tristes... creyeron haberte perdido—dice guiándome hacia Anna y a los demás.

—¡Hey!—digo—Sé que me quieren, pero no se bajen al nivel de éstos.

Anna, Kristoff y Hans se voltean hacia mí, sorprendidos y boquiabiertos.

—¡Estás viva! ¡Elsa, estás viva!

Y ella y Kristoff me abrazan. Veo cómo los ojos de Hans recuperan su color y él me sonríe.

Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa

* * *

**Un año después...**

**Pov Elsa**

El pequeño Charlie gatea entre todos los residentes del castillo y veo que ha heredado la actitud de Anna. Es rubio, con ojos verde agua y nunca he visto a alguien que me recuerde a Anna de pequeña como le hace él.

¿Qué ha pasado desde que vi a mis padres y a Karla? Primero debo mencionar que Kent se suicidó para no enfrentar a la cárcel. Beatriz fue condenada a la guillotina, afortunadamente me tapé los ojos para no ver su cabeza rodar. El hijo Anna y Kristoff nació hace cinco meses y ser tía ha sido algo único. Me casé con Hans, llevamos tres meses de casados y no ha habido ningún rey más justo que él. Yo ahora estoy embarazada, producto de la noche de bodas, una noche que jamás olvidaré, puesto que fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Recuerdo que temí mucho tener hijos, e incluso lamenté que lo de la cigüeña no fuera cierto, pero después de mi luna de miel he dejado de pensar lo mismo...

Aún han habido momentos en los que dudo de mí misma, dudo de que estoy controlada y de mi capacidad como reina. Temo congelar a mi hijo cuando nazca y temo que él haya heredado mis poderes. Hans dice que si nuestro bebé tiene poderes de hielo, debemos notificarlo y tratar de que sea mucho más sociable de lo que fui yo.

Hans se reconcilió con su familia y sus hermanos le perdonaron por haber sido tan brutos con él. Los Westergaard vienen cada verano y nos divertimos mucho con ellos. Al siguiente, todos conocerán al pequeño Agdar o a la pequeña Idun.

Olaf siempre me pregunta si prefiero que sea niño o niña a lo cual respondo: "Sólo quiero que sea sano y que crezca feliz". Olaf está muy entusiasmado, ya que desde que vio a Charlie de bebé se convirtió en un "Baby Lover" y aguarda ansioso el nacimiento de mi hijo.

¿Qué puedo decir de mi vida? Que he tenido altos y bajos.

De hecho, aprendí que la vida nos sonríe a todos, está ahí con todas las oportunidades del mundo y que debo ser firme y fuerte para que, así, pueda yo ser la que le devuelve la sonrisa.

* * *

**Hola! Hola!**

**La canción se llama 'Tiempo de Crecer' y es de My Little Pony. Es hermosa.**

**Subí un nuevo epílogo, digamos que este es el 'final alternativo' de este fic.**

**¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí, puesto que un usuario anónimo (llamado MANDYFUNCKYOU) logró ofenderme y decidí subir otro final que tenía propuesto.**

**Este No es el verdadero final, sólo es una posibilidad que estuve apunto de dejarla oficial.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Atentamente: Aurora Auror.**

**¡Ah! Se me olvidaba que están cordialmente invitados a leer mi nuevo fic: "Arendelle Night Teasers presents: The Snow Queen" Un Alternate Universe (AU) Helsa! Si gustan léanlo :)**

**¡Cuídense y gracias a los que halagaron mi dramático y desastroso epílogo anterior!**


End file.
